


Sanctuary

by crescendmoon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: But also comforting fluffy moments, F/M, Gabriel has a really bad temper, Hanzo has no sense of humor, Human!zenyatta, Jack is sort of an asshole but he cares a lot, Lots of Angst, M/M, McCree enjoys flirting, Modern AU, Possible minor background pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:36:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 69,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescendmoon/pseuds/crescendmoon
Summary: In which Jack Morrison learns to live a little, Ana Amari is the meddling mom figure everyone needs, and Gabriel Reyes desperately needs a hug but is too proud to admit it. Meanwhile, Jesse is a huge flirt but oblivious to love towards him, Hanzo firmly denies he feels any sort of affection towards the cowboy, Genji is tired of Hanzo's bullshit, and Zenyatta tries a hot dog for the first time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first Overwatch fanfic! I'm new to the fandom but I've quickly grown obsessed with the characters, I love them all so much. Let me know what you think! Any comments and advice is much appreciated~!

The sound of airplanes taking off and landing were giving Jack Morrison a headache. He had been waiting in the baggage claim area for well over an hour, luggage already picked up and was now just waiting for his ride to come.

He was originally from Indiana, born on a farm in the middle of nowhere. Ever since he was a child, he dreamed of joining the military and fighting for his country. His dream came true when he turned eighteen, and for a few years he thought those were the best days of his life; but like all dreams, they had to come to an end eventually. He was stationed overseas, transporting some supplies with a small platoon when the bomb went off. It sent him flying, and left him unconscious by the side of the road. He didn’t wake up from the incident until a month later, and only to find out that he was the only one who survived. Was told he was ‘lucky’, or some shit like that. What was so lucky about being left alone? All of his good friends were in that platoon; they were brothers-in-arms. What did _he_ get out of all this? Just two large facial scars, some broken bones, and painful memories. He was once a rambunctious, caring, and understanding young man. But now, almost three decades later, he was bitter and enjoyed being in solitude. If he could guess, this growing personality change was what sent alarm bells going off in Ana Amari’s mind. They had first met in the military, and grew close to each other. They had even dated for about a year before they mutually agreed that they were much better off as friends, and they’ve stayed friends even after decades have passed. Ana always treated him like a little brother, and now was no different. Despite being in his 50s and figuring that what he did with his life was none of anyone else’s damn business, Ana still called him from halfway across the United States and practically gave him an ultimatum: Come live with her in Los Angeles, or lose the one friend that he had left in the world. _Didn’t want the next time she would see me to be in a body bag_ was how she put it. Gritting his teeth, he agreed to move in with Ana.

Which was why he was now in an airport, trying desperately not to pummel the next child or adult who made some backhanded comment about his huge facial scars. It was a good thing that years of being in a state of loathing had given him the ability to make a convincing death glare.

“Jack!”

He turned his head to see Ana waving in his direction. He merely grunted and walked over to her, luggage firmly in hand.

She pulled him into a hug. “It’s good to see you again, Jack. It’s been what, nine years?”

“Something like that.” Jack commented, returning the gesture. Regardless of how his life has been, Ana has been the only constant thing in his life that gave him true happiness. He even cracked a smile upon seeing her, which was a rare sight nowadays.

She smiled gently. “You remember my daughter, Fareeha?”

He glanced at the young woman standing next to Ana. “Last I saw her, she was crying over some kid stealing her gummy worms.”

Ana chuckled. “Well, she _was_ just in middle school at the time. She graduated high school last year.”

Fareeha bowed her head slightly. “Nice to see you again, Mr. Morrison.”

“Just Jack is fine.” He sighed. “So not to ruin the mood or anything, but you can at least have the decency to explain to me what the purpose was for me to move to Los Angeles.”

Ana gave him a look that Jack has always described as threatening but with motherly undertones. “So I can keep an eye on you and make sure you don’t do anything stupid. Honestly, Jack, you would think that growing older would make you a wiser man.”

Jack rolled his eyes. “I don’t see how living my life in complete isolation is harming anyone.”

“What was that article I read in the newspaper a week ago?” Ana pondered in a sarcastic manner. “ _Indiana man gets into a fight with local gangsters, explosion at a gas station_.?”

“…They started it.” Jack crossed his arms. “Trying to rob me while I’m filling up my car and shit.”

“…Jack.” Ana remained unconvinced. “I just don’t want you to go do something even more stupid and end up in the hospital, or worse. I think this move will be good for you. A change in scenery is just what the doctor ordered.”

Deep down, Jack understood what Ana was telling him, regardless of whether or not he wanted to admit it. He’s always been grateful that Ana was the voice of reason in his life.

“…Fine. Not like this move is going to be permanent or anything.”

Ana eyed him as they made their way to her car. “You never know. Maybe you’ll end up liking it here.”

Jack rolled his eyes. “Doubt it.”

.

.

.

When they got to the house, Jack was mildly surprised that the neighborhood Ana lived in looked rather pleasant. She had a tiny rose garden in the front yard, and while there wasn’t anything outwardly special about it, it reminded him of the house he grew up in. Except without the farm land.

“I have a guest room, so you don’t have to sleep on the couch.” Ana laughed. “Wouldn’t want to spur any back problems you might have.”

Jack just grumbled at the implication. “You’re older than I am.”

That got a chuckle out of Fareeha, who was fiddling with her phone. “He got you there, Mom.”

“Okay, enough of that.” At least Ana knows when she loses a fight. “Was there anything in particular you wanted for dinner? I have lamb, chicken…” She eyed Jack and sighed. “…Or I can order a pizza if you don’t feel like being adventurous.”

“Since when was chicken ‘adventurous’?” Jack glanced at his surroundings, taking in where he would be living for who knows how long.

Fareeha glanced up from her phone. “There’s more than one way to make chicken than just frying it.”

“Fareeha, can you take Jack’s things up to the guest room? And you can set the table when you’re done with that.” Ana instructed, which Fareeha immediately went right to doing.

“I’m just going to order pizza, if that’s alright with you?” Ana picked up the phone and dialed the number after getting Jack’s approval of the idea.

Not even a minute after ordering, the doorbell rang, causing Jack to jump slightly and Ana to stare at the front door. “That was either the fastest pizza delivery in history, or Fareeha is expecting somebody.”

She walked to the door and opened it, with Jack not too far behind. The man standing in front of them certainly caused Jack to raise an eyebrow. Who the hell wore a cowboy hat in this day and age in the city?

“Ms. Amari. You look mighty fine as always.” The young man tipped his cowboy hat and smiled.

Ana smiled with a hint of exasperation. “Jesse. I’m assuming Fareeha is behind you coming here at this hour?”

Jesse nodded. “She invited me to dinner. But I hope I’m not intruding.” He said that as he eyed Jack from behind Ana. “Didn’t realize ya’ll had guests.”

Ana glanced at Jack. “I apologize. Jack, this is Jesse McCree. He’s a good friend of Fareeha, and one of our neighbors.”

“Howdy.” Jesse once again tipped his hat.

Jack grunted in response, which caused Jesse to look at Ana.

“That’s just his way of acknowledging you, pay no mind to his behavior.” Ana explained. Fareeha chose that time to make her way into the living room when she saw Jesse.

“I see Jesse’s already met Jack?”

Jesse looked her. “Coulda told me you had a guest, Pharah. Now I feel like I’m intrudin’.”

“Yeah, sorry about that.” Fareeha grimaced. “In my defense, you always come to dinner on Fridays, and I didn’t think having an extra person here would have made a difference.”

Jack glanced at Ana. “…Pharah?”

Ana chuckled. “Jesse and Fareeha met in elementary school, and he apparently had a difficult time pronouncing her name correctly. He ended up pronouncing it ‘Pharah’, and now that’s what he calls her.”

From the way Jesse spoke, Jack imagined that the cowboy still has difficulty pronouncing things. Did anyone ever tell him that the American Old West ended a few centuries ago? Not that he was one to judge, now that he thought about it. It took him years to get rid of that thick Indiana accent.

“So how are things at home, Jesse?” Ana pondered. “Your uncle and cousin alright?”

Jack could have sworn he saw Jesse’s eyebrow twitch. “’Alright’ might be stretchin’ it, but we’re managing. Sombra got suspended for hacking into one of her teacher’s records…same ol’ thing.” He crossed his arms. “And Uncle Gabe is just peachy.”

Ana sighed. “I see things are as…electrifying as ever in your home.”

Jesse shrugged. “Eh, what can ya do. Lived there most of my life, and Uncle Gabe helped me get through tough times.” He subconsciously squeezed his left arm, which Jack just now noticed that part of Jesse’s left arm was a prosthetic. “Wouldn’t trade this family for the world, if ya get my drift.”

That earned a smile from Ana. “You should tell Gabriel that, I’m sure he would appreciate it.”

The doorbell rang just then, which was probably the pizza that Ana had ordered. They took that as a cue to get ready for dinner. Ana got the pizza and tipped the delivery boy, while Fareeha and Jesse walked into the dining room and sat down next to each other. Jack was a little lost on what to do, but the look that Ana was giving him probably meant that he should at least sit down as well. He chose to sit across from Fareeha while Ana put the pizza in the middle of the table.

This was probably the first dinner Jack has spent with friends in years. He found it rather enjoyable, although he could have done without Jesse playfully flirting with Fareeha. The girl was like a daughter to him, so naturally his protective instincts crept to the surface upon seeing that. But apparently, as Ana had quietly explained to him, that was just the type of person Jesse was. Fareeha definitely seemed used to this sort of behavior, so that put some ease on Jack’s mind.

Jack had learned a lot just from one evening of spending time with someone other than just himself. He learned that Fareeha was taking a break from school but was planning on attending university next fall. She was even planning on eventually studying abroad in Egypt, with the hopes of learning more about her heritage, which Ana was proud of. He had also learned that Jesse was originally from New Mexico, but was involved in a car accident that cost him part of his arm as well as the lives of his parents. Jack was surprised at how willing Jesse was to tell this story to a complete stranger, but Jesse figured that if Jack was planning on staying for the long run, he’d find out eventually. Due to the car accident, he was sent to live with his uncle in Los Angeles. His uncle raised him like he was his own, despite already having a very young daughter to take care of. The way Jesse’s eyes sparkled when talking about his uncle was a great difference from when said uncle was first mentioned, but Jack figured that it was none of his business to pry any further.

“So now that you know my life’s story, I think it’s only fair that you return the favor.” Jesse directed his comment towards Jack, who looked irritated at being called out like that. Sure it was only fair, but that didn’t mean Jack had to abide by those rules. “At least tell me where ya got those scars from.”

“Kid…sometimes there are things people would rather not talk about.” Jack forced out. “And talking about it can have some…dire consequences. Get it?”

Jesse’s eyes widened, before returning to normal just as quickly. “…Loud and clear.”

Well, that was certainly easier than he expected. Normally people would have let curiosity get the better of them and continue to pry where their noses didn’t belong; _especially_ people like Jesse. So to say that Jack was surprised that Jesse immediately dropped the issue was an understatement.

There was just simple small talk after that, with the sound of chewing becoming more evident. Everyone had just about finished eating when a ringtone went off. Was that…country music? Feh.

“Sorry bout that.” Jesse reached into his pocket to grab his phone. He looked at the caller ID, frowned for a moment, then answered. “Not every day you call me out of the blue, Sombra—“

“CODE RED! CODE RED!” A shrill shriek could be heard from the other line despite speaker phone being off. That sent a jolt through everyone’s bodies. Jack understood Code: Red as being a medical term, but why was someone using it towards Jesse?

Upon looking at the man in question, he could immediately tell something was wrong. All the color was drained from his face, and he looked frantic. “Sombra, are you alright? Where are you?”

Jack could have sworn he heard the sound of glass breaking on the other end.

“Where do you think I am, _est_ _ú_ _pido_!” The voice on the other end screamed. “I’m in my room, trying not to get killed! Hurry up and get back here!”

Jesse’s teeth clenched as the other person hung up the phone. He hastily got up from his seat and got his shoes on.

“Is everything alright, Jesse?” Ana asked with a concerned tone.

Jesse fixed his hat. “Sombra’s in danger. Uncle Gabe…he’s having another episode.” _If Sombra was watching a military documentary on TV again, so help me—_

Ana immediately grabbed her jacket as well and made her way towards the door. Jack was confused as to what was going on, and he had some amount of concern as well, but he also wasn’t sure if it was his place to meddle in other people’s business.

“Jack, I’m sorry but can you come with us? We might need your help if Jesse can’t handle it.” Ana didn’t even explain, but Jack knew better than to argue with an Ana Amari. Fareeha chose to stay behind and clean up the remnants of their meal while Ana and Jack hastily followed Jesse, who was sprinting towards his home a few houses down. It became quite apparent to Jack that something was wrong the moment he heard yelling and things crashing on the floor from outside the house.

“Damnit…” Jesse unlocked the door and what they found was a truly frightening sight. Picture frames on the floor, cracked beyond repair; overturned furniture; books and papers strewn everywhere. And right in the middle of it all, was a towering man, clutching onto his head as if he were in absolute agony.

“ _Make it stop…!_ ” The man shouted to no one in particular. He ended up ramming against the wall with enough force to cause it to shake, before ceasing all movement. “ _I must…clear the area…_ ”

Jesse cautiously crept towards the man, making sure not to make any sudden movements that would cause alarm. “Uncle Gabe? It’s Jesse…you know, your nephew?”

Silence.

Jesse continued. “Do you know where you are?”

Silence.

As Jesse crept closer, the man’s head drifted up towards him. His eyes were deadly; like Jack could die just from being in his line of sight, and for a moment, that frightened him. He hadn’t been this terrified of a human being since he was in the military.

“ _Closing in on the enemy…permission to engage._ ” Gabriel stated in a monotone. Jack and Ana couldn’t understand since it was Spanish, but Jesse at least had some idea.

“Listen to me.” Jesse wasn’t sure if he should get any closer, so he stayed in place. “You ain’t on the battlefield. You’re at home. Sombra is worried. Hell, _I’m_ worried about you! Ana is here too. She’s your friend, ain’t she?”

Ana took a step closer, as if to validate Jesse’s statement. Jack’s mind on the other hand, went to what Jesse had stated first. Battlefield? Was Jesse’s uncle a war veteran, like himself? If so, things could go from bad to worse, really fast.

As if on cue, Gabriel lunged at Jesse and attempted to put him in a choke hold, but Jesse managed to evade.

“ _Your name is Gabriel Reyes!_ ” Jesse yelled in Spanish. “ _You are my uncle, and Sombra’s father!”_ It appeared to have fallen on deaf ears, as Gabriel got up and looked like he was going in for the kill. Before he could take action, however, Jack was one step ahead. In one swift motion, he tackled Gabriel to the ground and forced him into submission. No matter what Gabriel did, he couldn’t escape the clutches of the soldier. And eventually, he went silent again, signaling that he had calmed down and was back to normal.

“Uncle Gabe…?” Jesse knelt beside his uncle and cautiously put his hand on the man’s shoulder. Gabriel flinched slightly, but wasn’t opposed to the touch as he was still attempting to get a grasp on reality.

Jesse breathed a sigh of relief before turning to face Jack. “Can’t even begin to describe how grateful I am to ya. Thanks, Pardner.” He grinned. “Where’d ya learn to fight like that, anyway?”

Jack looked at Jesse, then back to Gabriel. “…Same place as your uncle, I guess.”

Jesse nodded in understanding, before turning behind him. “Ana, can you go check up on Sombra and make sure she’s alright? Should be in her room.”

Ana smiled and nodded, before walking up the stairs. Judging by the sound of more frantic Spanish, Jack assumed Ana had found who she was looking for.

“…The hell?”

Both Jesse and Jack looked at Gabriel, who was still on the floor although no longer held down by Jack. He looked around the room, his eyes still adjusting, before a wave of anger came across him. “What the fuck happened here?!”

Jesse sighed. “ _You_ happened, Uncle Gabe. You had another episode.”

Gabriel’s eyes widened and he looked at his hands.

“You haven’t had an episode in months…if it weren’t for this guy—“ Jesse gestured towards Jack. “—I probably wouldn’t have been able to stop ya.”

Gabriel’s focus went to Jack, who looked at him with harsh but sympathetic eyes.

“I…see…fuck…” Gabriel held his head again.

Jack took the opportunity to speak. “I’m a friend of Ana’s. Jack Morrison.” He offered a hand to Gabriel, who glared at it for a moment, before taking it.

“…Gabriel Reyes.” Gabriel sounded irritated, but at least he seemed to be alright. “Guess I should thank you for doing what you had to do. Good thing too, I wouldn’t have been able to forgive myself if something happened to Jesse or Sombra.”

Gabriel looked at Jack directly, and for a moment, Jack’s breath actually hitched. Those eyes, devoid of any sort of malice—he had never felt this way before. Not even when he was with Ana.

Gabriel looked suspicious. “…What the hell are you staring at?”

Jack regained his composure and coughed. “Ah, sorry. Just…didn’t expect you to thank me so directly.”

Gabriel scoffed at him before getting up from the floor and going upstairs to check on Sombra as well. Jesse looked relieved, but his gaze fell on Jack, who looked like he was frozen where he was kneeling. He took note of the slight pinkish tint to Jack’s ears, and while he said nothing, he smirked to himself and got up.

“Don’t be a stranger, ya hear?” Jesse told Jack. “Any friend of Ana is a friend of ours.”

Jack was so unused to this sort of thing, but he had to admit…maybe having friends wasn’t so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Average people have problems. Gabriel has a ticking time bomb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think I would get such a positive response for the first chapter! Thank you all so much!!   
> There's a lot of description and not a lot of dialogue in this chapter, I feel...but if the first chapter explained Jack's life, then this chapter outlines Gabriel's. Hope you guys like it!

Make no mistake, Jack valued sleep. Any amount of shut-eye he could get was a blessing that hasn’t graced him in a while, and this time was no different. It was only five in the morning when Jack was awoken, his forehead drenched in a cold sweat as he panted and attempted to regulate his breathing and heartbeat. He had suffered from nightmares for years now, some days worse than others. Back when he was in Indiana, he would always go outside and see the stars disappear as the sun made its way up towards the horizon. That was IF he was lucky enough to sleep that long; usually he would wake up in the middle of the night, which did him no amount of favors.

Growling to himself in irritation, he decided to throw caution to the wind and got out of his pajamas (which was just an A-shirt and sweatpants) and into something more decent, and quietly left the house to sit in the driveway and stared up at the sky. He frowned when he saw that there were so many lights coming from buildings and homes that the stars were barely visible. The sun was also already creeping up on the horizon, so he figured he might as well watch until the sun rose…not like he would be able to fall asleep again.

While he was sitting in thought, his mind went to what had transpired yesterday, when he witnessed Ana’s neighbor—Gabriel Reyes—have a breakdown that no doubt was caused by something from the past. If Jack had to take a guess, he was almost certain that Gabriel was in the military just like him at some point in his life, and it had been such an awful experience that it developed into some form of PTSD…which was definitely not uncommon. Jack probably had a small amount of PTSD if the night terrors were anything to go by, but he never had anything as bad as losing yourself to the ghosts of his past. He couldn’t even fathom the idea of potentially losing control over his mind and body, and harm those he cared about. He would never forgive himself if he brought harm to Ana or Fareeha.

Forgetting about the circumstances of that event for a moment, Jack suddenly found himself thinking about Gabriel as a person. He didn’t know the guy, but judging from the way he acted after the episode, he concluded that the guy was naturally very short-tempered and didn’t like being told what to do. It fit Gabriel’s image in Jack’s mind. Those harsh, calculating eyes; the sharp jawline; those muscles—

Jack caught himself just in time, and shook his head to get those thoughts out. No…no, he refused to go down that road. He didn’t even know who the man was; just a stranger, and while Jack was definitely caught off guard by the glare that Gabriel had directed at him, there was no way what he was feeling was anything but curiosity and dare he say intimidation and slight infatuation. If there’s one thing he vowed never to get involved in, it was romance. Ana was the last person he attempted to date, and while they ended things on mutual terms and were still friends, after the incident that sent him to the hospital while in the military, he would never wish that sort of pain on _anybody_ , especially not a significant other. Ana worrying about him was stressful enough, and he didn’t need another pair of eyes to watch him like a hawk over his life choices.

He drifted out of his train of thought when he noticed that the sun had risen even further, which suggested to him that at least an hour had passed since he went outside. Sighing, he got up and went back into the house to be welcomed by the aroma of bacon frying on the stove. He followed the scent to the kitchen, where he spotted Ana making breakfast.

Upon noticing she had company, Ana smiled but didn’t stop what she was doing. “Good morning, Jack. I was going to ask if you slept well, but considering you just came into the house…I’m assuming not.”

Jack rolled his eyes as if the answer was obvious.

Ana ignored that. “Why don’t you help me cook. I already have the bacon taken care of, but I would appreciate it if you got some eggs started—“ she eyed Jack with mild suspicion. “You do know how to fry eggs, yes?”

If he had to be perfectly honest…he was never good at frying an egg. Nothing frustrated him more than trying to flip the egg or remove it from the frying pan just to have the yolk break and ruin the entire presentation. He settled on just making scrambled eggs whenever he decided to actually eat breakfast.

“Unless you want a disaster in your kitchen, I’ll just set the table and get out the milk and orange juice.” Jack made his way to the fridge, which Ana graciously accepted. She was content that Jack decided to stay to help at all, half expecting him to flat-out refuse and go back to bed.

“I just wanted to thank you for your help with yesterday’s…incident.” Ana stated with a relieved tone. “That was the first episode Gabriel has had in a while, and well…you’ve seen how strong he is. I didn’t want Jesse to get hurt trying to control the situation by himself.”

Jack just waved a hand at that. “I figured it was best if I just settled it then and there. Nothing to thank me about, especially since I could have just as easily injured him with the stunt I pulled.”

Nevertheless, Ana still praised him for his quick reflexes.

Shortly after their conversation, Fareeha made her way down the stairs, still wearing her pajamas and a bath robe, and sat at the table with her legs crossed and her phone tightly in her hand. Jack scoffed; teenagers and their damn phones.

Fareeha looked surprisingly awake and alert, putting some food on her plate before Ana could finish placing it on the table. That earned her a disapproving look.

“Fareeha, manners! And save some food for the rest of us.” Ana shook her head and turns towards Jack. “I tried to teach her proper etiquette before you got here.”

Jack stared at Fareeha, who paid no attention and continued to text and scroll through social media all while shoveling eggs and bacon in her mouth as if she were a chipmunk. “…Looks like you succeeded.”

“Oh hush.” Ana sat down next to Jack. “I turn a blind eye when we’re at home, but I draw the line when we have guests or, dare I say, are out in public.”

Fareeha looked up from her phone. “I figured that since Jack is basically family, he wouldn’t care. He’s like…that grumpy grandpa that tells children to get off his lawn.”

Jack scowled at her description, while Ana laughed. He couldn’t deny the grumpy part, but he wasn’t _that_ old to qualify as a grandpa. He just had premature white hair from years of stress.

“Anyways, Mom.” Fareeha changed the subject. “Is it alright if I hang out with Lena today?”

Ana pondered. “I guess it’s alright as long as you’re back for dinner.”

“You know I would never miss your cooking, Mom.” Fareeha smiled as she got up from her seat to place her dishes in the sink. “Gotta go get ready then.” And she took off running back up the stairs.

Jack merely shook her head. “Kids these days…”

“So you admit that you _are_ the grumpy grandpa?”

Jack crossed his arms. “Only if you’re the nosy grandma.”

Ana chuckled and proceeded to clean up, with Jack helping her wash. He took it upon himself to help with the chores; there was no way in hell he would stay over Ana’s place and not help her out whenever she needed it. It was the least he could do.

.

.

.

A few doors down, traces of a conflict were still event in the Reyes household. The broken glass was all cleaned up and the furniture was put in their original positions, but nothing could be done about the pictures that were now without a frame…the walls looked bare without them. Despite his gruff exterior, Gabriel Reyes was a sentimental person, and would frame every single picture he took of his family if he had the room to do so. Now the pictures were left on the coffee table in the living room until he could buy some replacement frames.

He was sitting alone at the dinner table, a hot cup of black coffee in hand but no effort was made to drink from it. He knew he would be alone for a while, considering Sombra would spend at least an hour fixing up her hair (hair that she had recently got dyed much to Gabriel’s chagrin), and Jesse? He usually didn’t wake up until _at least_ eleven in the morning. And that was stretching it, considering he didn’t even get out of bed until noon the previous day. Gabriel swore that these children were going to be the death of him. And sure, Jesse was already twenty-one, but he was still a child in Gabriel’s eyes.

He could still remember the day when his girlfriend at the time went into labor and he rushed her to the hospital. His sister and brother-in-law had come from New Mexico to stay with him and his girlfriend to show their support…and of course, that meant Jesse was there, too. His girlfriend was having complications, and it turned out that she had to have an emergency C-section. He was sure that without his sister there, Gabriel would have been a wreck from worrying so much. But in the end, the surgery was a success and his girlfriend had given birth to a healthy baby girl—whom they named Cassandra Sombra Reyes. Of course, turns out that she vastly preferred her middle name so that’s what everyone called her. Only Gabriel, and in some cases Jesse, were allowed to call her by her first name. She was a crier, more noisy than even the doctors anticipated. But when Jesse had come into the room and asked if he could hold his new cousin, while his girlfriend was hesitant at first, Gabriel allowed his nephew to have the chance. Jesse sat as still as he could in the chair by the bed, arms outstretched as Gabriel carefully placed Sombra into them, and the moment he did so…Sombra calmed down and stopped crying, instead wishing to sleep. Gabriel and his girlfriend were shocked and decided it was a coincidence, but with the way Jesse stared at baby Sombra and rocked her back and forth, Gabriel felt that Jesse was a natural when it came to children. He had even taken a picture to capture that moment and placed it in a frame at his bedside, where it still remains. He was thankful that that photo was unharmed by his almost unstoppable rampage.

He was sure that his life would be nothing but happy moments from there, but Lady Luck just wasn’t on his side. It was shortly after Sombra was born that the night terrors and hallucinations began. It was a documentary on WWII that set him off, and he lost touch with himself as he flung his coffee mug at the wall and began screaming. The incident terrified his girlfriend, who was in the process of feeding Sombra. She tried her best to calm Gabriel down, and eventually managed to do so although she suffered some bruises on her arms from the incident. After snapping out of it and immediately feeling confusion and remorse, Gabriel vowed that it was a one-time thing. But the incidents just kept happening. Soon, his girlfriend couldn’t handle him anymore, and she began to leave the house more frequently out of fear that Gabriel would slip again. It took him two months to find out that his girlfriend was cheating on him, and that really sent him into a downward spiral. She ended up breaking up with him, but not before telling him that he was dangerous to society and shouldn’t be allowed anywhere but an asylum. She even went so far as to tell him that she never loved him, before rushing into her new lover’s arms and left, leaving Gabriel behind to take care of Sombra on his own. She was his pride and joy, but even he had his limits; he had no clue how to take care of a child, and as much as he was tempted to, he chose not to call his sister and beg her to visit again.

And then on top of that, because apparently God had some sort of vendetta against him or something, he found out that his sister and brother-in-law were involved in a car accident. He was informed by a medical examiner to come down and ID his sister’s body…and when he did, his blood ran cold and he broke down in tears. His mind soon snapped back to reality, and frantically asked if his nephew was alright. They told him that he was in the hospital and had to have his left arm from the elbow down amputated, but otherwise he was going to be fine and was awake from surgery. When Gabriel visited Jesse in his room, he was staring out the window, a blank expression on his face and bandages wrapped around what was left of his arm. Gabriel had to inform Jesse of the news regarding his parents, and as expected, Jesse was shocked at first before sobbing. Gabriel comforted him, pulled him into a hug and let him release all of his emotions, making sure he didn’t hurt himself in the process. And it was then that Gabriel decided that he had to take care of Jesse. Gabriel’s parents lived in Mexico and were too elderly to take care of a child, and Jesse’s relatives on his dad’s side were either estranged or didn’t want to raise another kid. So despite Gabriel being a newly single father with a baby, he was now taking care of his five year old nephew. And while he wished that his sister was still alive, he loved Jesse with all his heart, just as much as Sombra. He wouldn’t trade either of them for the world.

A yawn from the hallway brought Gabriel’s gaze up from his coffee to find Sombra attempting to stay awake as she grabbed the carton of milk from the fridge and a glass from the cabinet. Gabriel just shook his as he watched her attempt to focus enough not to spill anything, lest she be at the receiving end of Gabriel’s temper. He had already given her an earful after receiving a call from her school’s principal informing him that Sombra was suspended for a month due to hacking into one of her teacher’s computers to change some grades, which actually made him feel both proud and angry. Sombra was always a gifted student, passing all of her classes with flying colors. That was probably why she ended up growing bored and chose to cause trouble instead of obeying the rules.

“So since you have _nothing better to do_ for the next month—“ Gabriel eyed Sombra, who was startled by the new voice that invaded her thoughts. “—You can help around the house by doing chores and picking up groceries.”

Sombra was about to protest, but Gabriel beat her to it. “And before you start complaining about how fucking unfair it is, just know that if I hear one peep out of you about it, I’m taking your phone privileges away for the month as well.”

That certainly shut Sombra up, who shot Gabriel a dirty look before taking her glass of milk and walking back upstairs. The sound of a door slamming indicated that she went back to her room.

Gabriel really need some time off; wasn’t being a single parent supposed to get easier as the kids got older? He felt like the exact opposite happened. If it’s not Sombra hacking into places she shouldn’t be, Jesse is staggering inside the house at three in the morning and drunk out of his damn mind. Maybe he should plan a vacation to Hawaii and leave without telling his children.

The phone rang, which brought Gabriel out of his thoughts, and he scowled at the source of the annoying ringing. When he saw the caller ID, he sighed and answered. “…What do you want?”

A pause, before a feminine voice could be heard from the other end.

“You are lucky you are my friend, otherwise I would have killed you.”

“I would like to see you try, Amélie.” Gabriel scoffed, which earned him a soft chuckle.

“I haven’t heard from you in days. I was calling to ask if you would like to go out for some drinks. Might help clear your mind, oui?”

Gabriel pondered the idea. It would definitely get him out of the house and away from whatever mayhem Jesse and Sombra might get involved in, but on the other hand, he was usually the one who ended up cleaning up after them, which he was not in the mood to do. In the end, however, he agreed.

“Later tonight, usual place, yeah?”

Amélie hummed as a response. “I will meet you there. Au revoir.”

He hung up and sighed. Amélie always found some way to get under his skin, whether it was in a bad way or good way. Who knows, maybe getting some drinks would do him some good.

.

.

.

Gabriel made it to the bar with relative ease, after forbidding Sombra from leaving the house (which he knew for a fact that she would anyways) and Jesse informing him that he was hanging out with his friend…what was his name? He was some weird kid with green hair. Anyways, he had hoped that he could have drinks in peace for once.

He walked inside and went straight to the counter, where he found Amélie sitting down, having a pleasant chat with the bartender. She noticed him and waved him over.

“Gabriel, you are here earlier than I had expected.”

Gabriel huffed as he sat down next to her. “Guess I was just too eager to leave my house.”

Amélie nodded in understanding and looked back at the bartender. “I will have a cosmo.”

“…A long island iced tea and a shot of vodka.” Gabriel mumbled, which earned him a harsh look from Amélie.

“We have all night, you know. No need to drink everything in one round.”

“I intend on drinking much more.” Gabriel had many things to drown out with alcohol.

When the bartender gave them their orders, Amélie took a sip of her cosmopolitan before turning to Gabriel, who had downed the shot of vodka and was now working on finishing off the long island. “I am assuming there is a lot weighing on your mind, mon ami?”

Gabriel grumbled under his breath. “…Had another episode yesterday…needed the help of some fucking stranger to break me out of it.”

Amélie looked slightly alarmed. “Mon dieu, are you alright now? What had caused it?”

Gabriel sighed. “Was flipping the channels on TV and what should come on but a fucking commercial about joining the army. There was also construction happening a few blocks down which probably added to it.”

Amélie observed Gabriel’s behavior. She had known Gabriel for quite some time despite there being a significant age difference. She was only in her thirties, but she had been working at the same company as Gabriel since she was twenty-five. She was the type of person who only gave her friends the time of day; anyone else didn’t matter to her. Gabriel was one of those friends, if not the closest.

“Maybe it is best if you see a doctor. Or a therapist.”

Gabriel glared at her. “I don’t need a damn therapist…I need these images to stop flashing in my mind every fucking time something happens that reminds me of… _those_ times…”

Amélie shook her head. “Is that not what a therapist is good for? They help you get through your problems at your own pace.”

Gabriel really wanted this conversation to end. He’s heard it all before from people he didn’t give a shit about, but now he had to hear it from friends too? Everyone just needs to fuck off.

At least Amélie was able to read the atmosphere and merely sighed. “Of course, I wouldn’t force you to do such a thing. But what else is bothering you? Anything else on your mind?”

“Besides the whole single parent raising two young adults? I’m doing fine.” Gabriel took a large gulp of his long island. He wasn’t even feeling buzzed; just meant he’d be able to go for another. “Ana—“

Amélie immediately frowned upon hearing that name. Gabriel forgot that she did not like Ana in the slightest, although he had no idea why. Regardless, he continued. “—She has some guy staying over her place…named Jack or something. He was the one who forced me out of my episode.”

She chuckled. “What is this? You allow strangers to see you like that now?”

“I don’t, and that’s the problem. Who knows what the fuck he’s been telling people.” Gabriel groaned. “I can’t have that shit reaching where we work…that could ruin me.”

Amélie eyed him as she took another sip of her drink. “As much as I despise that woman, I cannot imagine her keeping company that would sabotage other people like that.”

Gabriel knew in his heart that that was true. Ana would never be friends with someone like that. So was he just paranoid over nothing? That seemed to be the obvious conclusion, but still…it was rather unsettling that someone he didn’t even know already saw the one thing that he didn’t want anyone to find out.

“You can always confront him about it… _not_ in the way you normally do, of course.” Amélie stared at Gabriel with disapproval.

So he usually got up front and violent when he confronted people, big deal. He said nothing, since he knew she was right.

He finished off his long island, finally feeling that buzz he’s been waiting for. Amélie could immediately tell what was going on and sighed. “Honestly…it’s like I am your babysitter.” She paid the bill and helped Gabriel into her car. There was no way she was allowing him to drive home like this, no matter how much he protested. At least the bar was well aware of Gabriel’s antics and allow him to leave his car overnight if needed.

.

.

.

Amélie had a feeling that she would run into trouble, and sure enough, she did. Gabriel was more than just buzzed, he was out cold in the front seat of her Mercedes, and no matter how hard she tried, she could not budge Gabriel’s dead weight. She first thought to knock on Gabriel’s door, hoping that Jesse or Sombra were there to help, but her eyes darted to a lone man sitting on the lawn of Ana’s front yard, looking like he was in deep thought. Was that the man that was staying with Ana that’s gotten Gabriel so unnerved, she wondered? Well, only one way to find out. She walked over to the man, who noticed her from a mile away considering her heels were making the only sound.

“Are you the one called Jack?” Amélie asked, which earned an annoyed look from the other man.

“Depends who’s asking.”

She crossed her arms. “I will get right to the point, then. I’m sure you know Gabriel, oui?”

That got his attention, which caused her to smirk ever so slightly. “He is drunk and I am afraid I cannot get him out of my car. Will you help me, _s’il vous plait_?”

Jack grunted and got up from his spot on the grass. Not like he was getting any sleep, anyway. He followed the mystery woman to her car, where he saw Gabriel asleep in the front seat, his head drooping and mouth open. The second he opened the passenger side door, he was immediately assaulted by the smell of alcohol.

“How much did he drink?” Jack asked as he attempted to get one of Gabriel’s arms around his shoulder so he could carry him easier.

Amélie shrugged. “Just a shot and some iced tea.”

If he knew anything about iced tea in a bar, it definitely wasn’t the non-alcoholic variety. He sighed and made his way to the front of Gabriel’s house, getting more irritated by the second. “I’m assuming you have some way of getting him in the house?”

She hadn’t thought of that. Guess she would have to knock on the door after all. She did just that, with Jack contemplating just dropping Gabriel’s dead weight on the sidewalk and let his family take care of it. He didn’t have time to do so however, when a girl with wild purple hair came to the door and immediately made a disgusted expression.

“He get drunk again?”

The woman nodded, which made the girl groan.

“And he gets mad at Jesse for the same thing. Go figure.” Her eyes darted towards Jack. “…You’re the one who saved Papa yesterday.”

Jack was caught off guard by that, and then realized that her voice sounded familiar. It was the girl who called Jesse on his phone during dinner.

She turned back to the woman. “Thank you, Miss Lacroix.”

“Please, call me Amélie.” She waved a short goodbye and thank you, and Amélie walked over to her car with the intent of taking off. How did Jack get tied into this whole mess.

The girl was still staring at him. “You gonna bring him in or not?”

This is why he hated kids. Jack grumbled and walked into the house, the temptation to drop Gabriel getting larger. In the end, he set him down on the couch.

“It’s okay to leave him there. I’ll tell Jesse when he gets home to move him if he’s still not awake.”

Jack just nodded and was about to leave when—

“Wait.”

Jack looked back at the girl, who had her arms crossed and looked like she was sizing him up. Why was he getting so damn annoyed by some bratty kid?

“Call me Sombra. Did you tell anyone about what happened?”

Oh. So that’s what this was about.

“Why would I tell someone? It was barely none of my business, so it shouldn’t be anyone else’s.” He did not take too kindly to being interrogated.

Sombra nodded. “Papa doesn’t want anyone knowing about his episodes. And as much as I would love to see him get help, I’m afraid he’s just too stubborn to do anything about it. So don’t tell anyone.” She gave him a harsh glare. “Otherwise, you might find all of your personal information out on the public web, where anyone can see it. And I can guarantee you that I know how to look for that info.”

Jack wanted to strangle this girl and he didn’t even know her. He clenched his fist, but just turned his back to her and made his way towards the door. “…Acknowledged.” And he left.

Sombra stared at the door for a moment, then sighed and looked at Gabriel…she could feel tears coming on, and shut her eyes really hard in a vain attempt to stop them from flowing. She knew threatening the man wasn’t the best thing to do…but she didn’t trust him with knowing something so personal about her father. “What else could I have done…? Don’t you know how painful it is for me to watch you go through this alone…? Why won’t you let anyone help you…?!” She let out a sob. _Why won’t you believe it that people want you to be happy?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the part where Amelie is forced to take Gabriel home from being dead weight drunk? True story about my life lmao. I had to take one of my friends home but he got super drunk and ended up being dead weight...I couldn't lift him out of my car so I had to get his family to help me (which they were unhappy he got drunk obviously). I was Jack in that situation tbh.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse makes Genji's life just a bit more difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know you love a fandom when you actually manage to have a new update right after the last one.   
> This chapter is all about Jesse and Genji! And Hanzo's debut, everyone! Hope you like it!

Jesse had found Sombra lying next to Gabriel, who for some reason was sleeping on the couch instead of in his room. Judging by the stench of alcohol in the air, he could only assume that his uncle had gone out drinking. He sighed and cautiously carried Sombra up to her room, careful to not wake her, and went back to his own room once he tucked her in. He had been out all night with Genji and was not in the mood to deal with family drama; although it was certainly entertaining watching Genji try to hit on cute girls at the arcade only to be chased off by whatever male friends were accompanying them. Although in Genji’s defense, Jesse DID dare him to do so. Genji always talked about how much of a casanova he was, and Jesse just wanted to knock him down a peg and face reality.

He saw a blue light blinking from his computer, signaling that someone was trying to message him. No doubt it was Genji and possibly his other friends, itching for a group chat while playing whatever MMO they were into at the time. He sat in front of his computer and logged in, accepting the video chat request. Four faces popped up at once: Genji Shimada, his best friend since middle school; Lucio Correia dos Santos, a friend he met in high school; Hana Song, Lucio’s girlfriend and a _really_ skilled gamer; and Jamison Fawkes, an online friend originally from Australia who they all called Jamie. They all shouted their hello’s.

“What up?” Hana asked Jesse as she was staring intently at another computer screen, controller firmly in hand.

Jesse took off his hat. “Nothin’ much, but I did get a good laugh thanks to Genji.”

Genji scowled. “I do take the blame in that I never should have listened to you in the first place.”

Lucio laughed. “Oh man, that was mistake number one. Don’t even want to think about all the stuff we went through in high school.”

“I could have gotten all of those girl’s phone numbers a lot easier if, you know, my face didn’t have a bunch of scars.” Genji grumbled.

Genji got those scars after an altercation with his older brother. Genji didn’t tell Jesse all the details, just that they were young and stupid, and not even his no-nonsense brother was immune to peer pressure from friends. Jesse didn’t dare try to ask more about what happened, since at the time of that incident Genji was in a really bad place. He and his brother still didn’t have a good relationship, but Genji no longer held a grudge.

Jamie also had a controller in his hand, no doubt playing an MMO with Hana and most definitely on the losing side. “At least you still have all your limbs, mate. Not that I’m complainin’ of course. Price I pay for science.” Jamie let out a string of curses after he had died for the millionth time.

“Hah, GG.” Hana smugly looked at her screen, which caused Jamie to string out more curses.

“How is that brother of yours anyway, Gen?” Jesse asked as he hooked up his controller and joined Hana and Jamie, if only to make Jamie’s gaming life more miserable.

Genji rolled his eyes. “Oh you know Hanzo. Still has a stick up his ass and an insane amount of responsibility he feels he must uphold. He’s so old-fashioned, but I guess that’s why he’s the favorite son.”

Jesse hummed. “Well let’s see. Hanzo went to college…he’s studyin’ abroad in Japan as part of some fancy grad program…he listens to everythin’ your parents say…and then there’s you—“ Jesse glanced at Genji in the face cam. “The casanova wannabe who dyed his hair green.”

“Hah, hah. So green’s my favorite color, sue me.” Genji just wasn’t catching any breaks. “Oh yeah, and I forgot to mention that Hanzo is actually coming back home in a week. Study abroad is over and all that…home life should be absolutely fantastic.”

“Maybe you can dye your hair hot pink. Or rainbow. Really stick it to them.” Lucio commented as he watched Hana kill Jamie with a light beam.

Jesse eyed Genji once more. “I’d suggest you staying over for a bit, but things are a bit hectic in my house at the moment.”

“Oh yeah, something about your uncle, right?” Genji wasn’t sure what had happened, but he knew better than to pry. Especially when it involved someone who could easily hunt him down and bury his body where no one would find him.

Jesse nodded. “Also met an old friend of Ms. Amari and Pharah. Kind of a hard ass, but he seemed to take a shine to my uncle.”

That got all of their attentions. Even Hana stared at Jesse’s face cam for longer than a minute before returning to game.

“Whoa whoa whoa, time out. What do you mean by that?” Lucio asked, attention solely on Jesse.

Jamie made a disgusted face. “I don’t wanna hear about old people bein’ in love, mate.”

“At least old people can find love, _mate_.” Hana teased Jamie, once again killing him.

“Oi, I can find someone! I just choose not to.” Jamie spouted in between curse words.

Genji groaned. “Guys, let’s get back to the matter at hand.” He looked at Jesse. “So was it some kind of love at first sight or something?”

Jesse shrugged. “The guy helped my uncle after…something happened.” He didn’t want to disclose anything too personal. “I noticed his ears turned red just from my uncle starin’ at him. Didn’t take someone as rugged looking as that guy to react that way.”

“So what DOES he look like?” Lucio asked.

Jesse began to think. “White hair, broad shoulders, thick muscles…dead-lookin’ eyes and large scars going across his face.”

Genji’s eyebrow twitched at that.

Jamie whistled. “Sounds like a real dream boat.”

“Guess if you’re into that sorta thing? Though I have to admit, he almost had me at those muscles he was packin’.” Jesse chuckled.

“I’m sure that’s not all he was packing.” Hana commented, which caused Lucio to stare at her.

“Hana, please.”

She ignored her boyfriend and continued to beat up Jamie’s character until he gave up and threw his controller across his room.

She frowned. “You can’t rage quit on me now! I almost had a twenty-game winning streak thanks to you!”

Jamie just stuck his tongue out at her before lying down on his bed face down in defeat.

Jesse thought about it. “Well…she ain’t wrong.”

Genji and Lucio both sputtered, and Hana outright cackled.

“You actually checked him out?! Dude.” Genji’s expression was distressed.

“Like I said. His muscles were hard to ignore.” If there was one thing Jesse rarely, if ever felt, it was shame. And that had caused Genji much distress over the years he had known him. “Honestly, if I was older I wouldn’t have hesitated to flirt with him. Hell, maybe I’ll do it anyway and see how he reacts.” Although once he thought about it, he valued his life too much to do so.

“Please don’t.” Genji covered his face with his hands. “Have some humility, I beg of you.”

Jesse laughed, having no qualms about saying things just to make Genji embarrassed.

“Well, I think Jesse lusting over his daddy kink is enough for me for one night.” Hana yawned, and it was Lucio’s turn to cover his face in embarrassment. Lucio and Hana both said their goodbyes before logging off. Jamie also logged off, still feeling the stress of going up against Hana. Just Genji and Jesse left.

“Now that the children are gone, we need to have a talk.” Genji stated with a serious expression.

“You’re not gonna tell me you’re pregnant, are ya?” Jesse joked. “Don’t think I’m ready to take care of another child.”

“Please take this seriously.” Genji wasn’t in the mood for Jesse’s jokes. “We talked about your problems all night, so now you have to listen to mine.”

Genji’s problems weren’t exactly a secret. All of them seemed to revolve around either his parents or his brother.

“I’m all ears.” Jesse knew when to be serious, especially when it came to Genji.

Genji sighed. “So obviously you know that Hanzo is coming back in a week…”

Jesse nodded.

“…I really don’t know how to deal with this. My parents have been lecturing me on responsibilities and taking over the family company almost every day, and I worry that when Hanzo returns it will only get worse.”

“Now hold on.” Jesse was confused. “Hanzo’s the older one, so shouldn’t _he_ be the one to take over?”

Genji nodded. “Normally, yes. However, I am expected to work side-by-side with him as his second in command…like how my mother is with father.”

Jesse crossed his arms. “I think that brother of yours just needs to unwind. It’s been a year since you’ve seen ‘im, right? Maybe he changed since then.”

Genji scoffed. “Doubt it. He hasn’t changed since the beginning. We never had a good relationship, and the incident that gave me these scars only strained it further. We’re not close in age as most siblings are, so perhaps it was inevitable.”

If Jesse remembered correctly, Hanzo and Genji were almost nine years apart. And since Genji was the same age as himself, that would make Hanzo twenty-eight or twenty-nine.

Genji all of a sudden had a look on his face that meant he was up to something.

“…Oh no. Whatever it is you’re thinkin’, I want none of it.” Jesse protested, but Genji’s expression turned even more devious.

“You’re the king of lightening up the mood. Hanzo is at least somewhat familiar with you. Can you please just hang out with him?” Genji pleaded. “Just for a day or two.”

Jesse hated those puppy dog eyes Genji always gave him when he wanted something. “…If that stick ends up even further up his ass, I’m not responsible.” He couldn’t say no.

Genji looked like he could shoot over the moon. “Have I ever told you you’re my best friend?”

Jesse rolled his eyes. “Not nearly enough. So what are _you_ gonna do while I’m out gallivanting with your brother?”

“You know that pen pal I told you about? The one that lives in Nepal?”

Jesse did recall Genji telling him about a pen pal. One of Genji’s classes in high school required them to communicate with a random pen pal from another country, and the person he got was from Nepal. Name was Zenyatta, if he recalled. They had become fast friends and despite being out of high school, they still talk as if they’ve known each other their whole lives. Apparently Zenyatta lived at a monastery with his brother, who was a monk.

“What about him?” Jesse had to ask.

“Zenyatta is like…a master when it comes to sound advice. From all that monk training, probably.” Genji explained. “If there’s anyone who can teach me how to deal with Hanzo, it’s him. I just don’t want Hanzo around when I’m conversing with Zenyatta because I already know how that argument will go.”

Jesse slowly nodded to show that he understood what the plan was, although he still felt like this whole thing was a bad idea. He wasn’t a big fan of Hanzo, if it wasn’t clear already. Jesse was the life of the party, and Hanzo was the one who broke up the party. Not to mention that Hanzo was the one who injured Genji and permanently scarred his best friend’s face.

“I still don’t think this is a good idea, but because I hate to see ya suffer…” Jesse ran his hand through his hair. “Just let me know when he’s comin’ over and I’ll make sure to be at your place before then.”

Genji lit up. “I owe you one, Jesse.”

“Yeah, yeah. Gonna be a huge debt you need to pay.” Jesse grimaced.

.

.

.

The week went by as if someone had manually sped up time just to spite Jesse. He was hoping that maybe, through some miracle, Hanzo might have called saying that he wasn’t coming back after all. But unfortunately, such a thing never came. So here he was, dressed in a red plaid flannel shirt, jeans, and his signature cowboy hat, and casually lounging on Genji’s couch in order to seem like he had no ulterior motives for being there in the first place. Genji on the other hand was a nervous wreck. His parents were frantically getting the house clean for Hanzo’s arrival, spewing out Japanese between each other that Jesse couldn’t understand in the slightest.

The sound of a car pulling up into the driveway was all it took for Genji to almost stop breathing, so Jesse grabbed and sat him down on the couch, checking his pulse to make sure he was indeed alive and as well as he could be.

Genji’s mother hurried to the door and opened it, and Hanzo was standing in front of her, and small smile on his expression. Jesse raised an eyebrow; Hanzo certainly looked different from the last time he’d seen the man. He certainly looked more mature, but it also looked like he had aged far more than what his real age was. He already had some gray hair popping up at the sides, and was that a slight beard? He didn’t think stress could do that much to someone so quickly.

“My dear Hanzo, I’m so happy to see you arrived safely.” Mrs. Shimada was overjoyed to have her oldest son back home. Genji grumbled something about never acting like this whenever he was away.

Hanzo politely greeted his mother with a bow. “I am glad to be back. I have to say that I think my studies have been quite successful.”

“How wonderful. I’m sure your father will be most impressed.” Mrs. Shimada guided Hanzo towards the kitchen to get him something to eat, but Hanzo stopped short when he noticed Genji and Jesse sitting on the couch.

“…Brother.” Genji scowled at Hanzo.

Hanzo returned the favor. “…Genji.”

The atmosphere was so uncomfortable, Jesse thought he would suffocate. He politely tipped his hat towards the older man. “Howdy. Not sure if you remember me—“

Hanzo gave Jesse a once over before showing his distaste. “You are Jesse McCree. I remember that unsophisticated manner of speaking anywhere; as is your poor taste in fashion.”

Jesse faltered, then eyed Genji as if to say _Whatever you owe me better be worth this._

Genji sighed and got up from his seat. “Brother, you must miss being around this city after being gone for so long.” Hanzo looked at Genji. “Jesse offered to keep you company and show you around.”

Hanzo’s gaze turned to Jesse, who was trying really hard not to look like he was up to something. “If you wish for me to leave so you can cause more trouble, I’m afraid I must disappoint you.”

Genji’s frustration grew. “Can’t you just accept my kindness for once in your life?! If I recall, it was this same stubbornness that caused _this_ mess.” He gestured towards his facial scars. Jesse was surprised to see that that had gained a reaction from Hanzo, who stiffened where he stood and it looked like his eyes were growing harsher by the minute. Without saying a word, Hanzo stormed out of the house. Genji looked somewhat relieved, but also remorseful that he brought up their past just like that. But at least this gave Jesse a chance. He ran out after Hanzo, who was staring at the sky with a solemn expression.

“You alright, pardner?” Jesse stood next to Hanzo, who let out a long breath.

“You have been Genji’s friend for a while, correct?” Hanzo looked at Jesse. “I don’t know what he told you about… _that_ …but—“

Jesse held up a hand. “Now hold up. Genji didn’t tell me anything about that.”

Hanzo’s eyes widened with surprise, but Jesse continued. “Figured he just wasn’t ready to tell me. But have to admit, from what I’ve heard, I don’t like you very much.”

Hanzo had to let out a chuckle from that. “You would not be the first one. So why did you agree to this charade that Genji is obviously behind?”

Jesse crossed his arms. “Cuz bein’ around you obviously makes him distressed, and as his friend I wanted to help him out.”

Hanzo gave Jesse a once over again, before walking passed him towards his car. “I’m assuming you know your way around this area?”

Jesse smirked. “Like the back o’ my hand.”

.

.

.

“I can’t see how you can stomach this.” Jesse made a face after being persuaded to try sake. “Needs to have more bite, if you ask me.”

Hanzo scoffed. “You have such an unsophisticated taste.”

“I ain’t denying that. But when it comes to alcohol I know what’s good. And this ain’t it.” Jesse couldn’t drink any more of it and gave it back to Hanzo.

Hanzo had to admit that he didn’t think he would enjoy himself this much around the younger male. He spent the past year doing nothing but study and finish up reports that a part of him had missed being able to freely do whatever he wanted to. Unfortunately, this wouldn’t last as he had responsibilities he had to uphold.

“So uh…how was it over there.” Jesse scratched his neck. “Japan, I mean.”

Hanzo raised an eyebrow. “…It was…peaceful. I would love to go back someday, but my duty is here, with my family.”

Jesse rolled his eyes. “You seriously need to loosen up. All this duty and honor talk ain’t good for ya.”

That earned him a scowl. “You are the last person I want to hear a lecture about honor from.”

“I can’t exactly sympathize with ya, seein’ as my parents are dead.” Jesse nonchalantly explained, which shocked Hanzo. “But I do have an uncle that is proud of me in his own way. And one thing I do get is the feeling of not wanting to let your family down.” He removed his hat and placed it on the table. “Don’t live your life based on what your parents want. If they really cared for ya, then what you want to do shouldn’t matter.” He chuckled. “Unless it involves breakin’ the law, in which case I ain’t sure if I should be concerned or impressed.”

Hanzo was left speechless. To think, he was getting lectured on life by someone who chose to speak in unsophisticated English and was younger than him. But Hanzo knew in his heart that even if he didn’t want to take over his family’s company, he would be forced to. He had to keep up the image that he was a good, obedient son; because all his life, he felt that if he were anything less, no one would love him.

He didn’t realize he was staring intently at Jesse until said male spoke. “Don’t know why you keep staring at me like that, but this show ain’t free.”

Hanzo was jolted out of his thoughts and frowned. “I was not staring at you in any special way. I was merely surprised to hear you of all people lecturing me.”

Jesse smirked. Why did that smirk make Hanzo irrationally annoyed. “Sure, darlin’. Whatever you say.”

Hanzo sputtered. “W-What did you call me?”

“…Darlin’? You should be honored, I don’t call just anyone that.” Jesse winked at Hanzo, which caused the older man to feel more flustered than he had ever felt in his entire life.

“…Take me home. Now.” Hanzo stood up from his seat and walked out of the establishment they were hanging out in to get back to his car. Jesse followed suit.

“Does this mean this date is over?”

Hanzo scowled. “This is not a date, and I am now regretting agreeing to this in the first place.”

Jesse shrugged. “Just actin’ like I always do, Darlin’.”

“Will you stop calling me that? It is unbecoming for a man, especially one my age.”

“I’ll stop callin’ you Darlin’ when you decide to live your life the way you want to.”

Hanzo faltered in his step and his teeth clenched. He was not having this conversation again. He stepped inside his car, resisting the urge to take off without the cowboy as Jesse opened the passenger side door and got in. They drove back to the Shimada house in silence.

When they arrived back at the house, Genji didn’t even have a chance to ask how it went because Hanzo stormed passed him and into the house. Genji looked at Jesse with concern.

“What the hell happened—wait, do I _want_ to know what happened?”

Jesse shrugged. “Darlin’ just wasn’t feelin’ up to it.”

Genji’s mouth hung open. “…Please tell me you didn’t _flirt_ with him.”

Jesse remained silent a little too long for comfort, and Genji let out an exasperated sigh.

“Why are you like this? I asked you to get Hanzo to unwind and instead you somehow managed to make him even worse! He’s never been on the receiving end of flirting! His brain is probably short-circuiting right now.”

Jesse grinned. “So mission accomplished? Hey, I just wanted to have some fun with it.”

Genji groaned. “Why don’t I ever learn? I’m never asking you for help ever again.”

Jesse put an arm around Genji’s shoulder. “Sorry, babe. Looks like yer stuck with me whether you like it or not.”

“I regret all my life decisions.” But nevertheless, Genji did admit that he was glad Jesse was his best friend.

.

.

.

It’s been a few hours since the disaster Jesse had put him through, and he should be concerned that Hanzo hadn’t left his room since then, and not a single sound could be heard. If Genji had to take a guess, his brother was probably meditating his troubles away. Or at least, trying to meditate, as he was the type of person who preoccupied his mind by keeping himself busy.

Genji was in his own room, staring at his computer with such a strained expression he could feel a headache coming on. The second he heard the ping of the instant messenger, he opened it up.

[Zenyatta]: I take it things did not go so well with your brother?

That was the understatement of the century.

[Genji]: Why do I have Jesse as a best friend.

[Zenyatta]: Because you two are birds of a feather. You can’t see or hear me, but I am laughing right now.

[Genji]: …Good to know my life story amuses you T-T

[Zenyatta]: Ha ha. But it sounds like this Jesse had a good time.

[Genji]: I CAN’T BELIEVE HE FLIRTED WITH HIM. Hanzo probably doesn’t even know what flirting is!

[Zenyatta]: That is pretty bad. I have lived at a monastery all my life and even I know what flirting is.

[Genji]: My point exactly. He’s probably rethinking his entire life right now—WAIT.

[Zenyatta]: Waiting.

[Genji]: I have an idea. What if. WHAT IF. I somehow manage to get Hanzo to fall in love with Jesse.

[Zenyatta]: I disapprove of manipulating other people’s feelings, Genji.

[Genji]: Oh come on, this is Hanzo we’re talking about. He needs to feel a different emotion besides anger.

[Zenyatta]: If you feel this is the best way. I will await the day you require meditation to clear your mind.

[Genji]: Sorry Zen, but my mind’s made up. Just call me matchmaker.

[Zenyatta]: I just rolled my eyes at you.

[Genji]: *gasp* Scandalous.

[Zenyatta]: Despite how I look, I’m actually a rebel. *peace sign*

[Genji]: Speaking of which, we’ve known each other for four years now. When can we meet each other in person already? All I have are pictures we’ve sent each other.

[Zenyatta]: Hm. Is that not enough?

[Genji]: I mean, I’m not complaining or anything, since I know how expensive traveling is in this day and age…just wondering.

[Zenyatta]: Do not worry, it might be sooner than you think.

[Genji]: ???

[Zenyatta]: My brother is traveling to the United States in a few months in order to spread his teachings. We are landing in New York, but our last stop before heading back to Nepal is in Los Angeles. I would love to meet you in person as well.

[Genji]: YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HAPPY YOU MADE ME.

[Zenyatta]: I can picture it.

[Genji]: This day just keeps getting better. Now I just need Jesse to serenade Hanzo with his manly charm (laughs), and my life will be made.

[Zenyatta]: Let me know how that turns out.

Genji grinned happily.

[Genji]: You got it!

Deep down, he had a feeling that Zenyatta was right. Knowing Jesse, he would easily see this as a game; he flirts with just about anyone if they give him the chance, so what makes Hanzo any different from that equation. But on the other hand, maybe this will distract Hanzo enough to not make Genji’s life miserable with constant lectures on how to live his life. He had a plan, and he was going to go through with it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sombra gets in more trouble, and Jack has a revelation.

It’s been a month since Jack moved to LA, and he still wasn’t used to it. All the traffic, and the lights that seemed to never go off; he had half a mind to complain to the entire city if he didn’t know that that wouldn’t do a damn thing. And to make matters worse, Ana thought it would be a good idea to put him on _babysitting duty_. Why the fuck did Fareeha need a babysitter? She was a grown woman, and Jack was getting too old for this bullshit. If it wasn’t obvious already, Jack was in a very sour mood.

“So get this, love! Emily came all the way from England just to visit me! She got me a kitten…I’m so lucky to have her in my life!” Lena gushed and Fareeha swore she saw hearts in her eyes.

“I’m glad this long distance thing is working for you.” Fareeha smiled. “Are you planning to move in together sometime?”

Lena nodded excitedly. “I plan on moving to England once I finish my bachelor’s degree. It’ll be a few years till then, but it’ll be worth it!” She looked through her phone to show Fareeha a picture. “See, this is her. Isn’t she the more beautiful girl you’ve ever seen?”

Fareeha was overwhelmed by Lena’s admiration, and awkwardly pushed the phone away. “Uh…sure, Lena.”

“Oh, sorry love. I sometimes go overboard when it comes to Emily…” She put her phone away and finally calmed herself down, much to the relief of both Fareeha and Jack. Jack was especially uncomfortable, having to babysit young adults. He didn’t think Ana was the overprotective type.

Lena then stared intensely at Jack, and hastily ran up to him. He’d put money on it that she was a track and field star. “You don’t have to be here if you don’t wanna be, Mr. Morrison. We can lie and tell Ms. Amari that you stayed the whole time.”

A kindred spirit. Unfortunately, Jack knew better than anyone that it was impossible to lie to Ana. And he didn’t think the consequences would be worth it. “As much as your offer is tempting, I’m fine where I am. Just don’t go making tons of noise and we won’t have any problems.”

Lena frowned, but didn’t push the issue and brought her attention back to Fareeha. “So when are the others gonna get here? You told them the right time, didn’t you?”

…Others? Jack immediately regretted not taking the offer.

“Jesse will be here shortly. He just lives down the street, after all.” Fareeha glanced at her phone. “As for Lucio and Hana, they’ll be a little late. Genji can’t make it because I guess his brother is in town.”

Lena hummed. “Sounds like everyone is having family drama. All the more reason to party and let loose!” She knew that Lucio and Hana could easily make things enjoyable; Lucio knew the best music to play for every occasion.

Jack grumbled and got up from his seat on the sofa. “I’m going upstairs, where I’ll stay until your little…whatever…is over. _Don’t_ bother me unless it’s an emergency.” He then left the living room to go back to the room he was staying in, closing the door a little louder than intended. Fareeha and Lena looked at each other.

“Poor Mr. Morrison…I’m sure he would rather be doing other things than this.”

Fareeha shrugged. “He can’t say no to my mother. They’ve known each other since they were in the military together.” Fareeha brought her voice down to a whisper. “I hear they even dated way back when.”

Lena gasp. “Nooo, seriously? Wow, to think, he could have been your Dad, Fareeha!”

Fareeha chuckled. “I probably wouldn’t mind that. I never knew my real dad, in any case. Mom doesn’t like talking about it.”

Lena looked like she wanted to say something, but couldn’t form the right words. Before she could do anything about it, however, the doorbell rang. Literally saved by the bell.

“That’s probably Jesse.” Fareeha stood up and got the door, and saw that her assumptions were correct. Or, was partly correct; it wasn’t just Jesse.

“Howdy. Sorry, kinda brought a few more faces.” Jesse scratched the back of his neck. Fareeha was certainly surprised, especially since Jesse didn’t warn her beforehand.

Sombra was standing next to her cousin, looking more than annoyed as if she was forced to come along. And on Jesse’s other side, was an unfamiliar face. He had wild hair, and his right arm and leg were replaced with prosthetics.

“I can’t believe I’m forced to hang out with _your_ friends.” Sombra scoffed. “I have better things to do than this.”

Jesse rolled his eyes. “Wanna tell your dad that? Wasn’t my idea.”

Gabriel wanted Jesse to watch over Sombra while he went out for the afternoon. Probably to make sure she didn’t get in any more trouble than she already was.

“Oh yeah. Pharah, this is Jamie.” Jesse gestured towards the new face. “He’s a friend of mine, visiting and such.”

The one called Jamie mock saluted with his prosthetic arm. “Good ta meet ya, mate!”

Fareeha tilted her head slightly, but smiled. “Nice to meet you too.” She turned to Jesse. “Lena’s already here…Jack is watching the house, but he told us he’ll be upstairs and not to bother him.”

“So that mean we can play strip poker?” Jesse laughed as he walked in the house with Sombra and Jamie in tow. Sombra made a look of pure disgust.

“You sicken me.”

“That’s what family’s for, sweetheart.”

Jamie stared in awe at the house’s interior. He had lived in a trailer park most of his life, and even the house he currently lived in was nowhere near as elegant. Elegant in his eyes, anyway. To everyone else, it was just a normal home.

Fareeha rolled her eyes. “I don’t think you would get everyone else on board for your ideas, Jesse. Everyone’s too pure.”

Jesse feigned hurt. “Are ya sayin’ I’m not pure?”

Fareeha, Jamie, and Sombra gave him a look, to which Jesse just smirked. “Ya got that right. But not everyone likes vanilla, ya know. I’m more of a rocky road kinda guy.”

“JESSE!” Lena shouted from across the room and ran to give him a huge hug, almost knocking Jesse over in the process. “Good to see you, love! How’re you?”

Jesse took a moment to regain his composure. “All fine and dandy, Lena. Life’s never borin’ with you.”

“Oh stop, you.” Lena looked flattered. “Ever the charmer.” She looked at Jamie with mild curiosity and excitement. “This a new friend?”

“Name’s Jamison, mate. Call me Jamie.” Jamie held out his hand for Lena to shake. Lena eagerly obliged, not even surprised at how cold the metal was to her touch.

“So while we wait for Lucio and Hana, any ideas on what to do? Jesse suggested strip poker—“ Fareeha noticed Lena giving Jesse a look that screamed _‘You would.’_.

Jamie grimaced. “Don’t think ya guys want to see me naked. Nuttin’ but skin and bones…and metal.”

“Only happens if ya lose.” Jesse patted Jamie on the back, which caused him to groan.

“You know how I am with games.”

Fareeha and Lena both laughed while Jesse continued to make fun of Jamie’s adventures in trying (and failing) to win a game against Hana at least once in his lifetime. Jamie claims he’ll do it someday, but Jesse knew for a fact that the only way that would happen was if Hana was dead. And even then it was a huge maybe.

About an hour later, Lucio and Hana arrived and brought some homemade cookies and brownies, and Lucio even brought his portable stereo system. Of course, they couldn’t play the music too loud as to not risk being on the receiving end of Jack’s wrath. So they made it more background noise while they hung out. Hana brought her laptop and was playing a game per usual; everyone assumed at this point she had an addiction that she didn’t know how to stop for more than five seconds of her life. Jamie spent most of the day by the food, chowing down on the chocolate brownies. Jesse scolded him to save some for the rest of them. Fareeha and Lena were gossiping about the latest news in their daily lives, from Jack’s arrival and what he was like, to Lena’s misadventures at her university. The only one who wasn’t partaking in the festivities was Sombra, who opted to lounge on the sofa by the main entrance, completely away from the annoyances in the next room. She scrolled through her phone, looking at her Facebook page and scowling when she noticed Ms. Lacroix had posted a photo of her and Gabriel spending time at some fancy restaurant. Ms. Lacroix spoiled her father, Sombra thought, but at the same time she was grateful that her father had a friend like Amélie who watched over him. In fact, she was probably one of the only friends her father had, besides Ana. If it wasn’t Gabriel’s sudden violent episodes, it was because of his really bad temper that he’s apparently had most of his life. At least, that’s what Ana told her.

She could have easily snuck out if she played her cards right. She had a gift for sneaking around undetected, and sneaking out of a house full of stupid young adults was child’s play for her. Grabbing her phone and making sure her wallet was tucked in her pocket, she quietly opened the front door and snuck out, her cousin and company being none the wiser.

.

.

.

She didn’t think it was a good idea to go back home, lest she risk her father asking why she wasn’t with Jesse like he told her to be. So instead she found herself wandering past a park, where she settled on one of the swings and rocked herself back and forth as she looked at her phone. She knew she would have to return eventually, but she’s done so many mischievous things in her short life as a teenager that she didn’t think it would surprise anyone. She quietly watched all the children playing on the playground, their parents watching from afar to make sure nothing bad happened. She remembered when Gabriel used to take her to the playground, and how he would often have to apologize to some snot-nosed kid’s parents after she would ‘accidentally’ knock them down or push them off the swing set or slide. It wasn’t that she didn’t like children; she just enjoyed being the boss of everyone, and wasn’t afraid of showing it.

She sat in thought for fifteen minutes and was about to get up again, until her blood ran cold. She noticed three young men with mohawks and skulls painted on their faces walking towards the playground where a bunch of children were running around. She knew them. _Los Muertos_.

“What do we have here? Looks like a good place to have some fun, don’tcha agree?” One of them sneered, and hearing that caused every parent in the vicinity to immediately try to grab their children and leave. A few children were unaware of the opposing threat and continued to play, which allowed of the Los Muertos gang members to grab hold of one of them. The child, a young girl that only looked like a kindergartener, started to scream and cry for her momma. Said mother pleaded with the man to let her daughter go, but he just laughed in her face.

“This is _Los Muertos_ territory now, _chica_.” He had murder in his eyes. When it came to LA gangs, Los Muertos were the most notorious. Their main branch was in Mexico, but their group grew bigger and bigger until a part of them moved further up north to LA.

Sombra had seen enough. She got up from her seat and with enough quiet precision, managed to knock the man out of the way and got the child safely.

“Looks like you have more to learn.” Sombra smugly replied. “You were never one for stealth.”

The three men glared at her. “Sombra. The hell do you want? Think that just because you left our gang, you’re better than us?”

Sombra scoffed. “Please. I wanted something more from my life than what your gang had to offer. And by the way.” She crossed her arms. “I’m better than some gang who thinks picking on little kids is fun.”

“You’re gonna regret the day you showed your face in front of us, _Corazon_.” One of the men sneered, and in one swift motion punched her so hard that she heard something crack. She fell to the floor and felt something warm. She brought her hand to her face and realized that her nose was bleeding profusely.

“Don’t think this is the last you’ve seen of us!” The three men ran off, leaving Sombra with a nose that was most definitely broken. The mother of the girl rushed to her aid, with the crying child right next to her.

.

.

.

“Guys, it’s almost six. Mom’s going to be home soon so I think we should clean up.” Fareeha really didn’t want her mom to come home to a huge mess in the living room.

Lena sighed. “Guess that also means it’s time for us to skedaddle. Today was really fun though, we definitely need to all hang out again soon!”

They all agreed and began to clean up after themselves.

“Yo, check it.” Lucio put on a different playlist. “Perfect music to clean to.”

Jesse chuckled. “Nothin’ like some classic Disney songs to get yerself in the mood to clean.”

Hana put away her laptop and games she brought and began to whistle to the songs.

“Guess I’ll clean up the food.” Jamie excitedly stated, which Jesse just rolled his eyes at because that’s basically what Jamie did the entire day, anyways.

“Hey, Sombra. Help us out, will ya?” Jesse called out, and when he received no response, he let out an irritated sigh and walked to the entranceway. “Sombra!” Again, no response. He looked around the rest of the house, until he began to grow very concerned. “Pharah, have you seen Sombra?”

“Nope, she never came into the living room or kitchen.” Fareeha hollered from the living room. “And I don’t hear Jack yelling, so she’s not upstairs.”

Now Jesse was really worried. He rushed back to where the others were. “Guys, Sombra’s missing. She ain’t here.”

That brought up alarm bells in everyone’s mind. Frantically, they checked every inch of the house to make sure Sombra wasn’t just in some other part of the house. But no such luck, they soon found out. Jesse’s concern grew. “She better not have snuck out while I wasn’t lookin’. She does this every damn time she doesn’t get her way!” But while Jesse thought that Sombra was a self-centered brat, she was still his cousin and he needed to find her, _fast_. He jumped at the sound of his phone going off, and his heart just about stopped when he saw that it was Gabriel. There was no way he could lie about something like this. Not when Sombra could very much be in some sort of trouble. He clicked on the ‘Answer’ key and waited for the inevitable.

“Jesse, I’m home.” Gabriel said the second Jesse picked up. “How long do you and Sombra plan on staying at Ana’s place?”

“Uncle Gabe.” Jesse bit his lip, unable to hold back the hesitation in his voice.

“What is it? Did something happen?”

Jesse tried to remain calm, but it was getting more and more difficult. “Sombra’s disappeared. She must have snuck out while I wasn’t payin’ attention.”

There was silence on the other end.

“I should have watched over her closer, damnit…” Jesse brought his hand to his face, covering his eyes in shame. The others in the room couldn’t bring themselves to say anything, so they remained silent.

“…Jesse.” Gabriel started. “I’m heading over there right now. We’re going to look for her, alright?”

Jesse could tell Gabriel was holding back some anger, but he just nodded to himself before remembering he was on the phone, so he replied with a short ‘okay’ and hung up. A few minutes passed and Gabriel was at the doorstep. He rushed in and looked just as worried as Jesse was.

“Where the hell could Sombra have gone to?” Gabriel let out, his frustration growing.

Fareeha and Lena looked at each other with growing worry, while Lucio, Hana, and Jamie looked out of place and felt that they were imposing on something not meant for them to be a part of. Still, they were also worried about Sombra’s wellbeing and agreed to help look for her. They must have been making quite a racket with Gabriel shouting orders at them, because Jack came stomping down the stairs.

“What the hell are you guys doing down here—“ He stopped dead in his tracks when his eyes fell upon Gabriel, who looked equally shocked.

But Gabriel soon broke out of it. “Sombra. She’s not upstairs, is she?”

Jack’s eyebrow rose, trying to remember who Sombra was. Gabriel was losing his patience, fast. “My daughter! Crazy purple hair and manicured purple nails!”

Oh, that girl. The one that threatened her a month ago. He scowled. “No, she’s not upstairs. I didn’t even know she was over…” His gaze went straight towards the rest of the group, and his glare hardened at Fareeha. “I didn’t know you were bringing the entire cavalry, Fareeha. Your mom’s gonna kill me.”

Gabriel just about lost it. “My daughter is fucking missing! If you have any sense of compassion in that dead ass body of yours, help us look! Or so help me I will make your life a living nightmare!”

Just about everyone’s eyes widened with both shock and terror at the sudden outburst. The last thing anyone needed then and there was for Gabriel’s temper to get the best of him.

Jack just stared at Gabriel, before grunting, his expression growing more deadly by the minute. Jesse noticed Jack’s fists clenching, and jumped in between them before a fist fight ensued.

“Can y’all stop it and focus!” Jesse held out his hands to keep them both at bay. “The only places I can think of that she would go are either her friend Satya’s place, or the park. We can start in those two places, alright?” Jesse didn’t inform them that Sombra also liked to sneak into the gated community that Genji lived in, in order to walk around and scope out where all the rich people lived. He made a mental note to text Genji and ask if he happened to see her around there.

Jack and Gabriel still looked like they could go at each other’s throats at any moment, but they both managed to calm down enough to at least work together to find Sombra. Lucio knew Satya’s family, so he contacted them to see if Sombra was there, while Fareeha, Lena, Hana, and Jamie went to check the park. Meanwhile, Jesse texted Genji to ask if he had seen Sombra, while at the same time trying to keep Jack and Gabriel from ripping each other to shreds.

“I have no idea how Ana could be friends with someone as insufferable as you.” Gabriel scoffed, making sure his phone was on so he could be contacted.

Jack didn’t even take the time to glance in Gabriel’s direction as he opted to be the one to clean up the mess that was made. “She’s friends with _you_ , so the idea shouldn’t be _too_ shocking.”

“What the hell did you just say to me—“

Jesse had enough. “Do I need to put you both in time out?!” Why was he the one looking after a couple of older than middle-aged men who apparently can’t put their problems with each other aside for one minute. This was not the outcome Jesse was expecting considering he was quite certain Jack at the very least had some sort of attraction to his uncle…for lord knows why. His phone vibrated and was disappointed to find that Genji hadn’t seen Sombra. Genji had offered to help look (as did Hanzo, which just about shocked Jesse out of his skin), but Jesse declined the offer since they had enough people already and didn’t want to ruin whatever ‘exciting’ family get-together they were having.

Jack and Gabriel continued to steal death glares at each other at any opportunity they could, although Jesse didn’t miss the fact that Jack’s glares were definitely softer, as if he was only doing it because Gabriel was retaliating.

His phone rang, and when he answered his ears were assaulted by a combination of shouts.”

“Jesse! We found out where Sombra is!” Lena shouted on the other end. “You’re on speaker phone!”

Jesse also put his phone on speaker. “You’re on speaker too. What did you find?!”

Fareeha’s voice came up next. “We’re at the park and we came across some people talking to a cop—“

“—So naturally we asked the cop if he’s seen a girl that looked like Sombra.” Lucio piped up.

Fareeha again. “That’s when one family took notice and told us that they saw a girl matching Sombra’s description get into an altercation with _Los Muertos_.”

Gabriel’s entire body felt stiff like ice. Jack had heard of Los Muertos, but he thought that gang was from Mexico. He didn’t know there were also members in Los Angeles.

Fareeha continued. “They said she looked pretty bad afterward, and a woman took her to the hospital.”

“ _Dios mio…”_ Gabriel just about dropped to his knees. _This can’t be happening. Not again. First his beloved sister and brother-in-law…and Jesse recovering from the same incident…now his daughter. He couldn’t go through this pain again. He would rather die himself that go through this unbearable feeling. No. No!_

Gabriel began to shake uncontrollably. Jesse knew what that meant and had to get Gabriel to calm down as fast as possible. “Uncle Gabe! Sombra will be alright! You know as well as I do that she’s a fighter. Hell, those Los Muertos gang members are probably in worse shape than she is!”

That barely did a thing to remedy the situation, but at the very least, Gabriel’s shaking lessened, although his breathing grew heavy. Jack knew right away that a panic attack was closing in. He bit his lip and grabbed hold of Gabriel’s hand, squeezing tightly.

“Breathe, damnit.” Jack bit out. “You’re no good to anyone in this state. You want to find your daughter, right? Want her to come home safe? Then snap out of whatever the fuck you’re doing and let’s get moving.”

Jesse’s eyes widened, but he brought his attention back to Gabriel. Gabriel’s shaking stopped. His breathing had evened out. And there was a determined look in his eyes as he stood up and let out a deep breath he didn’t know he was even holding.

Fareeha had given them the coordinates to the hospital and they rushed to the destination as fast as they could.

.

.

.

The hospital was packed with people. Gabriel, Jesse, and Jack were in the waiting room, Gabriel fidgeting in his seat. He hated hospitals. He wanted nothing more to do with them.

“…Gabriel Reyes?”

A doctor walked into the waiting area with her eyes trained on Gabriel, her blonde hair tied back in a high ponytail and a stance that screamed elegance but at the same time authority. She walked over to the group, clip board in hand.

Gabriel looked mildly surprised. “Angela. I-I’m sorry, I must look like a mess.” His voice had a hint of resentment. It was nothing personal; he loathed all doctors.

Angela shook her head. “Please don’t worry about it. I had a feeling you would be arriving, in any case.” She looked at her clip board. “Your daughter came into the emergency room about two hours ago. I was the one who looked over her.”

“How is she?! She’s alright, right?!” Gabriel demanded to know the status of her daughter, so much so that his knuckles were almost beginning to turn white by how tight they were being clenched together.

“Please calm down, Gabriel.” Angela smiled softly. “For the most part, your daughter is fine.”

Gabriel’s chest tightened. “…For the most part…?”

Angela nodded. “She has a broken nose, but I managed to re-break it back into position and stopped the bleeding. She won’t be able to breathe out of her nose for a while, but other than that she is as healthy as can be.”

Gabriel was still worried over the extent of Sombra’s injuries, but still let out a breath of relief, as did Jesse. Jack remained silent, but deep down he was also relieved to hear Sombra was alright.

“Can I see her?”

Angela nodded once more. “She’s in the last room down the hall on the left.”

Gabriel thanked Angela and made his way down the hall, with Jesse close behind. Jack opted to stay in the waiting room, as he felt it wasn’t his place to join them. Angela took notice of Jack and smiled.

“Are you a friend of Gabriel’s?”

Jack glanced at her, then brought his attention back to the hall Gabriel and Jesse just went down. “…No. I just happened to be in the wrong place at the right time.”

Angela tilted her head into her hand. “…Gabriel doesn’t make friends easily. It would be nice for him to have someone else he can rely on.”

Jack said nothing to that, so Angela continued.

“Please, if you can…look out for him. He’s been through a lot all his life, and…maybe I’m partially to blame.”

Jack’s attention was brought back to her.

Angela smiled sadly. “I was the nurse that watched over Jesse, when…the car accident happened. I was fresh out of med school at the time…I only had a month’s experience at this hospital before I was tasked with Jesse and take note of his status after his surgery. In my inexperience, I said some things that in hindsight was something you shouldn’t say to a grieving man. At the time, I only spoke with facts; I completely forgot that showing sympathy was a key part of my job.”

Jack seemed to understand what she was getting at. “…Everyone has to start somewhere. But the only bad mistakes are the ones you don’t learn from.”

“…Thank you.” Angela offered him a hand. “I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your name. I’m Angela Ziegler.”

Jack took her hand. “…Jack Morrison.”

She smiled. “Please watch over him, Jack. I’ve had this feeling that Gabriel is suffering far more than he’s letting on. He needs someone by his side who understands him.”

“And you think I understand him?” Jack grunted out.

Angela nodded. “Call it intuition, but yes, I believe you do.”

After a moment, Jack couldn’t help but smirk. “Well…I guess you’re right about that. But not sure if two old men with equally bad tempers is a good combination for _friendship_.”

“Maybe having Gabriel experience the very thing he does to others is just what the doctor ordered. Literally.” Angela chuckled, which made Jack let out a short laugh as well.

.

.

.

“I told you, I’m fine.” Sombra grumbled as she attempted to maneuver into a more comfortable position; it proved to be very difficult considering she had an IV stuck in her arm. Her nose was completely bandaged, which made her voice sound muffled. “I took a walk and ran into Los Muertos picking  on a kid. I couldn’t let that go so I confronted them.” She didn’t let it be known that she used to hang out with some of the members of the gang a few years back.

Gabriel looked at her with fatherly concern. “You shouldn’t have gone off like that. What if something worse happened to you?!”

Sombra’s temper flared. “But _nothing_ happened!”

“You call getting your face smashed in _nothing_?!” Gabriel held his head down. “…I don’t know what to do with you, Sombra. You get suspended at school, you sneak off without letting Jesse know where you’re going, and then you get in a fight with gang members! Do you not realize that you could have died?! That I could have lost you?!”

Sombra’s expression remained neutral and she said nothing. Jesse’s blood boiled at that; if she weren’t in a hospital bed and Gabriel wasn’t in the room, he’d have punched her himself.

“You’re important to me.” Gabriel’s voice broke. “I don’t want to go through what I went through with your aunt and Jesse again.”

Jesse looked to the side, irritation replaced with melancholy upon recalling that incident all those years ago.

That also brought some sadness to Sombra’s expression; perhaps she was finally feeling a sense of remorse for her actions.

“…I’m sorry, Papa.” Sombra clenched at the bed sheets. “ _Lo siento…lo siento, lo siento…_ ”

Gabriel’s expression softened as he bent over to hug Sombra, who through some miracle, began to cry. Jesse hadn’t seen so much as a tear come from Sombra’s eyes since she was a small child. Of course, he was completely unaware that she had also cried a month ago, when Gabriel was brought in to the home drunk.

“Doctor Ziegler said she would like me to stay overnight for observation, but I can leave tomorrow if everything is alright.” Sombra sniffled, still holding onto Gabriel.

“Alright. I’ll pick you up tomorrow as soon as I get confirmation.” Gabriel held her tighter.

When they finally let go, Sombra’s eyes fell on Jesse. “…I’m sorry for sneaking out and making you worry.”

Jesse smiled and tipped his hat. “Don’t worry ‘bout it. Just glad you’re alright. I’ll buy you some ice cream when you get out.”

Sombra’s eyes widened, but she smiled. A genuine smile, not the snarky one she normally wore. “I’ll look forward to it.”

They said their goodbyes for the night, and walked back down the hall to the waiting room where Jack was patiently sitting.

“Sorry if we kept ya waiting.” Jesse directed towards Jack. “Got caught up in family matters.”

Jack shrugged. “As long as things are fine, that’s all the matters.”

Gabriel stared at Jack for a moment, then turned to Jesse. “I still need to fill out some paperwork for Sombra. Not sure how long it will be, so if you want to wait in the car, that’s fine.” He handed Jesse the keys, which Jesse took and walked out of the waiting room, leaving Jack and Gabriel awkwardly standing next to each other.

“…Thank you for what you did.” Gabriel let go of his selfish pride for once to say what he needed to say. “Despite me lashing out at you, you managed to once again bring me back to my senses.”

Jack recalled what Angela had told him during their conversation. “…A certain guardian angel thinks that it’s because I understand what you’re going through. Or some shit like that.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Whatever Angela told you, I can guarantee you don’t know shit of what I’m going through.”

They were met with more awkward silence. Jack was just about to walk out of the waiting room so Gabriel could finish those damn papers he told Jesse he was going to do, but was stopped when Gabriel started talking again.

“…I would like to take you out for drinks sometime. To show my thanks.” Gabriel hesitantly stated. “I don’t have many friends, as you can guess, but drinking with people is lot more enjoyable than drinking alone.”

Jack just about felt his stomach leap up into his throat. Why the hell was he feeling this odd sensation? He wanted to beat out whatever affliction he was going through, and fast. He wanted nothing to do with… _this_.

“…Sure. As long as you leave that temper of yours at home.”

Gabriel smirked. “The feeling is mutual.”

That smirk was what did him in. Jack felt the heat rise from his torso up to his ears, circulating through to his cheeks. At that moment, he knew what this was that he was feeling, and he did not like it. Not one bit.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally things are starting to roll between Gabriel and Jack! Slowly but surely.......and all it took was more drama, but who doesn't love happy moments after emotional events?   
> I would like to thank you all again for reading! You guys are what keep me motivated to update as quickly as I can~


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack can't handle his alcohol.

“It’s amazing how much I miss just from one day of volunteer work.” Ana sighed.

“It’s been a week since then, let it go.” Jack sighed as he spent much longer than necessary to decide one what to wear. It wasn’t like it was a date or anything, just…a friendly night out with drinks. Why did he even agree to go out for drinks, anyway? He valued his time alone and did not actively seek out company on his own accord.

Ana shook her head as she observed Jack staring at his closet in deep thought. “Look at you. You haven’t been this flustered about an outing since we went out—“ Realization struck Ana’s mind and all of a sudden a big grin made its way onto her face. Jack was having none of it.

“Don’t you fucking dare.”

Ana walked closer to Jack with an innocent smile. “Gabriel has always loved the types that can put him in his place. Now I get it.”

Jack groaned. “This isn’t a fucking date, Ana!” His voice rose a lot more than he intended.

Ana crossed her arms. “Then why do you care so much about what you’re wearing?”

…Fucking hell, he was NOT having this conversation. “I’ll find something, just…don’t have many options. Now get out so I can change in peace.”

Ana waved a hand and made her way towards the door, but not before shouting “Behave yourself!” on her way out.

Jack sat on his bed and held his head in his hands. What in God’s name was he doing. Everything was going just like he wanted it to, and then he moves to LA and things turn upside down. He didn’t blame Ana for this; he knew she was just concerned for his wellbeing, but…damnit. He told himself he wouldn’t try to get close to anyone ever again.

He got back up and searched through his closet, and let out an exasperated sigh as he just grabbed a simple black t-shirt and some beige cargo pants. He looked in the mirror as he removed the shirt he was wearing, scars still visible on almost every part of his body back from his military days. His neutral expression gave nothing away to what he was truly feeling; a feeling of regret and insecurities. But he didn’t have time to think about the past. He put on the black shirt, which form-fitted to all the curves of his torso and arms, accentuating his biceps and only slightly showed that he had abs. Of course, he hadn’t had a decent work out since he was young, but at the very least, he still went out for a jog every morning. He put on his cargo pants and was about to put on just plain running shoes until he noticed his pair of combat boots in the back of his closet. He stared at them for a short moment, then decided it would be best to wear those instead.

He walked downstairs and was blindsided by a sudden flash of light. He turned his head in surprise to see Ana holding a polaroid camera, and Fareeha right next to her.

“I’m captioning this photo, _Jack’s first date in years_.” Ana removed the polaroid and gave it to Fareeha to shake and develop.

“Damnit, Ana, I’m not some teenager!” Jack grumbled as he hastily grabbed his 76 jacket off the chair and slammed the front door behind him.

Fareeha looked at her mom. “I think you’re the reason why Jack has high blood pressure.”

Ana just smiled. “I don’t know what you mean. But _he_ knows that he would be lost without me.”

.

.

.

When Jack arrived at the bar, he had no idea what to expect. He normally drank by himself at his home, not surrounded by a bunch of people with the same mentality as himself. He slowly walked into the establishment and was immediately assaulted by loud booming music. He glanced around, noticing that it was mostly younger adults that were walking around and dancing, while the older adults were either at the counter or playing pool. His eyes fell on the bar and who was sitting at it: Gabriel, who looked like he already had a drink and was conversing with the bartender. Jack walked over to the man and cleared his throat.

Gabriel jumped a little but calmed down when he noticed who it was.

“Jack. Glad to see you found the place alright, considering you’re not from around here.” Gabriel motioned for Jack to sit down, which he did. “Sorry I started without you. Had a long day, but what else is new.”

Jack waved it off and showed he couldn’t care less, before turning to the bartender and asking for a mug of Blue Moon. Gabriel said nothing and continued to drink the long island iced tea that he was already halfway through finishing off.

After a moment’s silence, Gabriel turned to Jack. “So tell me about yourself. I heard you moved here just recently.”

Jack grunted. “Ana just enjoys putting her nose in places it doesn’t belong. Was perfectly fine where I was before.”

Gabriel hummed at that and took another sip. “I know that feeling all too well. Can’t even begin to count the amount of times she’s tried to get me to socialize at parties. Almost knocked me over trying to get me and some girl to talk.”

Looks like Ana was a woman on a mission. Jack knew she meant well, but he wished she would just lighten up and not meddle.

“So I’m assuming Ana is the one that forced you to move here.” Gabriel didn’t state it like a question. Jack nodded in frustration.

“I’m from Indiana…raised on a farm my whole life, and was in the military for about twenty years before I was blasted by a reality check.” It must have been the alcohol that was making him not think about the consequences before talking about his life to a near-stranger. “Haven’t given a fuck about what happens to my life ever since.”

Gabriel finished off his first long island and ordered another. “Military man, huh. What branch?”

“Army.” Jack still remembered how excited he was when he got his uniform…and how proud his parents were that he was going to fight for his country. He’ll never forget the day he received his first medal.

Gabriel grunted. “Was a Marine, myself. Though I wasn’t in the military near as long as you. Got enough battle scars in one year than anyone should have gotten.”

Jack couldn’t help but allow his eyes to wander across Gabriel’s body. Now that he focused a little more, he could see some faint scars on the man’s face, his neck, and his hands. They weren’t as noticeable as the huge slash marks on his own face, but there were so many of them. He wondered what the man had gone through to get all of those.

“Jack?” Gabriel had a look of irritation seeping through his neutral expression. “…If you’re trying to search for those scars, sorry to disappoint but I don’t show them to just anybody.”

Jack jolted out of his thoughts and coughed. “Sorry. Just…couldn’t help but wonder, considering what my face looks like.”

Gabriel’s eyes softened. “…It’s a nice look for you. Makes you look more like a hard ass to match your personality.”

Obviously, it was almost impossible to control what the human body does as a reaction to someone else. So when Jack felt the heat rush to his face, he knew that there was little he could do to stop it.

Gabriel chuckled. “Are you blushing? Didn’t think you had it in you.”

Jack scowled and ordered a piña colada. “…It’s the alcohol.”

“Sure it is.” Gabriel smirked. Damnit all, he really needed to stop making that face before Jack completely loses it. He watched as Gabriel gulped down his second long island like it was water, and yet still managed to speak coherently. Jack only had a mug of beer and piña colada and he was already starting to feel tipsy. Then again, he barely ate anything earlier that day so that was a contributing factor.

Jack’s face was even more flushed than before. “I would ask what your life story is, but I think Jesse and that doctor friend of yours filled me in on the details already.”

Gabriel remained silent for a moment. “…You didn’t tell anyone about…that night, did you?”

Jack glanced at Gabriel from the corner of his eye. “Gonna tell you what I told your daughter. Got no reason to tell anyone your business when it wasn’t supposed to be my business to begin with.”

A wave of relief seemed to wash over Gabriel’s body as his posture relaxed. “I’m surprised that you’re not asking when they started, or why, for that matter.”

Jack shrugged. “Like I said. It’s not any of my business. Figured that you’ll tell me whenever you trust me enough.”

 “Assuming I’ll ever trust you enough.” Gabriel laughed like it was a joke, to which Jack responded with a chuckle.

“Our first meeting…wasn’t exactly a…a normal one.”

Gabriel had to tip a glass to that. What better way to break the ice with someone than have a complete breakdown in front of them? He finished up his second long island and decided that that was enough. He was only feeling slightly buzzed, which was probably for the best, and looked at Jack to see him slouching in his seat a little, squinting his eyes and staring at his now empty glass in hand. He didn’t even have that much alcohol and he was already like this? Gabriel rolled his eyes and got up.

“Alright, I think I’m calling it a night.” Gabriel paid the tab for both of them and he helped Jack walk out of the bar, arm around his shoulder. “C’mon _cariño_ , you’re too heavy for me to lift all of your weight.”

Jack glared straight ahead of him. “The fuck did you…just call me?” He managed to at least use his legs and walk, which put a load off Gabriel’s shoulders. “God…knew I should have eaten somethin’ before coming here…”

Gabriel chuckled. “Rule number one when drinking alcohol.” He set Jack down on the side of the curb, hoping that sitting around for a moment would get Jack’s drunkenness to wear off.

Jack was silent for a moment, before his gaze drifted down towards Gabriel’s lower half. Gabriel was confused for a moment, before a hand was placed on his right thigh. Gabriel bristled at the sudden contact.

“Jack, what—“

Jack was _glaring_ at him, his eyes glancing up and down his entire body, before he removed his hand almost as quickly as he left it there. “You have…some really nice thighs…Wouldn’t mind seeing them…b-break me…”

Gabriel’s mouth opened slightly, not sure what to make of this. He REALLY didn’t think Jack was a flirty drunk. And to flirt with _him_ of all people. He rubbed his temple in mild annoyance. “…Jack, you don’t know what you’re saying. Just shut up and let the alcohol wear off.”

Jack continued to stare at him and licked his lips at one moment. Gabriel’s throat ran dry and he scratched his head, not sure what to do next. Okay, he admitted it. He found Jack to be mildly attractive. And when he saw what Jack was wearing when he entered the bar…that tight black shirt that showed all of his thick muscles, he felt as if his heart would leap out of his chest. But that was the thing. He’s only ever been in one relationship his entire life, and look how that turned out. Sure, he got a wonderful daughter out of it, but that relationship didn’t last because of the episodes he’s been having. He didn’t want another relationship; not when he knew there was a chance that the same thing would happen again. He refused to go through that again.

“…You have really pretty eyes, you know.”

Gabriel swiftly turned his head towards Jack. He scoffed. “…You mean brown?”

Jack shook his head. “Golden.”

Gabriel’s face contorted into confusion, then neutral, and then shock in a fraction of a second. And for the first time since his girlfriend was with him, he had blushed. Jack smiled slightly and leaned his head against Gabriel’s shoulder, and closed his eyes. It was like their heartbeats were one; it absolutely terrified Gabriel.

“…Fuck.”

He hastily grabbed his phone and texted Amélie to pick him up from the bar. He took the time waiting to sit as still as he could, and he noticed in that time that Jack had honest to god fallen asleep on him. Maybe it was for the best.

Amélie arrived fifteen minutes later, looking more than a bit peeved.

“I hope you realize that you are making me miss my soap operas, _mon ami_.” Amélie’s gaze shifted towards Jack, and she raised an eyebrow. “…I did not expect to see _him_ with you. And judging by the look on your face, I take it you two were on a—“

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence.” Gabriel clenched his teeth. “Just…just take us home. Please.”

Amélie rolled her eyes. “But of course. I should really start charging you for my services.” She helped Gabriel put Jack’s sleeping form in the back of her car, and Gabriel got in the passenger’s seat as they took off.

Gabriel sat in silence, staring at his hands that were on his lap, balled into fists. Amélie eyed him from her peripheral.

“Something happen?”

Gabriel glared at her. “No. _Nothing happened_.” He rested his head in his head as he leaned against the side window. “He didn’t mean a damn thing. Just drunk out of his fucking mind.”

Amélie continued to stare ahead at the road. “You of all people should know what it’s like to be drunk and not know what you’re doing. Or does last year’s Christmas party at work not ring any bells?”

Gabriel groaned. “I thought we agreed never to bring that up.”

“I’m just trying to make a point.” She turned onto Gabriel and Jack’s street. “If he said anything that put you on edge—“ She eyed him once more. “—Which I’m assuming IS the case, then have some sympathy for him.”

“If you were in my position, you probably would have left Jack unconscious in the parking lot, so don’t talk to me about showing sympathy.”

Amélie laughed. “I wouldn’t drink with strange men I don’t know either.”

Gabriel grumbled as he got Jack from the back seat. “Be a dear and get Ana for me, will you.”

“…I knew you had a sadistic side, but this is on a whole other level.” Amélie sneered.

“Yeah well, tough fucking luck. I’m gonna need your help to get him into Ana’s house regardless.”

Amélie really did not like Ana, but because her friendship with Gabriel was one of the few she actually cherished, she bit her lip and followed Gabriel to Ana’s house. She knocked on the door and waited.

Ana opened the door and was more than a little shocked to see Gabriel holding onto an unconscious Jack, and Amélie Lacroix giving her a death glare.

“What in the world happened?”

Gabriel pushed passed her and dropped Jack on the couch. “He got drunk and fell asleep. Don’t worry, he’s fine. Hardly drank anything, the lightweight.”

Ana sighed. “I didn’t know you two were going to a BAR. Gabe, Jack drinks a lot to forget his past. And the last thing I want is to encourage more erratic behavior from his drinking escapades. He can’t control his emotions when he’s drunk!” She looked at both of them. “He didn’t do anything crazy, did he?”

Gabriel coughed but said nothing, which rose suspicions in Ana’s mind. Amélie refused to look at Ana; not that she had anything to say in the first place, since she was just the designated driver.

“Look, it’s getting late so I’m going to head home.” Gabriel grabbed Amélie’s arm and said his goodbyes to Ana, and hastily left without allowing Ana to get any comments in.

“…Thank you, Amélie.”

She pulled herself away from Gabriel and crossed her arms as she walked back towards her car. “I hope you know that I can’t come pick you and your… _friend_ …up from the bar every time something happens.”

Gabriel sighed and looked at her apologetically. “Yeah, I get it. I just didn’t know who else to call.”

“Obviously. I guess I will see you at work, then.” Amélie got into her car. “ _Bonne nuit._ ”

.

.

.

Gabriel slammed the front door as he walked inside, startling both Jesse and Sombra. They were both in the living room, Jesse watching TV and Sombra on her laptop, when they stared at Gabriel who stomped upstairs and shut his bedroom door behind him, not saying a word to them.

“ _Mierda_ …” Jesse stared at Sombra. “Haven’t seen him that angry since he caught me in my room with that girl in high school.”

Sombra rolled her eyes as she continued to scroll through her various social media accounts. “What did he say he went to do? Get some drinks with that guy Ana is keeping? I’m sure with both of their tempers it was inevitable something would happen.” Her words were hard to decipher due to the cast on her nose, but Jesse got the just of what she said.

He wasn’t disagreeing with her, but he thought that even though they had a rocky start, they seemed to get along relatively fine. But then again, he would prefer to stay out of his uncle’s business, so he did nothing to remedy the situation.

Upstairs in his room, Gabriel was anything but okay. He held his head in his hands, thinking over what the fuck had happened to him earlier that night. He recalled everything Jack had said thanks to the alcohol in his system.

_“You have really pretty eyes, you know.”_

_“You mean brown?”_

_“Golden.”_

Gabriel almost choked as he covered his eyes. He could feel the heat rise to his cheeks as if they were on fire. Why. Why did he have to go through this again. And with a man like _Jack fucking Morrison_. He just wanted peace and stability in his life, and something like this was not supposed to be a factor.

It was just the alcohol talking. Jack meant nothing what he said, and he’d probably forget about it the next morning, Gabriel kept telling himself. So why did he feel so damn broken? Why did it feel like there was a gaping hole in his chest from thinking that it didn’t mean anything?

He lied down on his bed and closed his eyes, but he knew that he wouldn’t be getting any sleep that night.

.

.

.

When Jack woke up on the couch, he had a massive headache. A hangover, if he had to guess. He groaned at how bright everything seemed to be, and attempted to go back to sleep…until Ana came into the room and crossed her arms in front of him, doing that lip thing that she always did when she disapproved of something.

“Jack, I’m happy that you are making friends with my friends, but you know how I feel about alcohol. _Especially_ when Gabe has to carry you into my home because you were too drunk to do so yourself.”

Couldn’t Ana do this when he didn’t have a piercing headache? “I don’t even remember what the fuck happened, but loud and clear, _Mom_.”

Ana sighed. “I’m serious. I’m trying to get you to recover, and I will not allow you to make your life even more chaotic than it already is.”

Jack couldn’t even function with his head feeling like it could explode from excess pressure build-up. He normally would have argued, but merely nodded in response and hoping that Ana would go away. She didn’t.

“I’m doing this because I care about you. But while you’re here I don’t want you drinking any alcohol.”

Jack just groaned and covered his head with the blanket he had over him. He could hear Ana sigh once more before finally leaving him be. Ana was worrying over nothing. The only reason he got drunk in the first place was because of his almost non-existent tolerance, not because he was drinking the bar out of everything they had. He could easily control himself if he wanted to. God, he was just kidding about the whole ‘mom’ thing, but now he saw that it was more truth than anything else. Not that his biological mom was awful by any means, but after he was honorably discharged from the military and the initial symptoms of PTSD began to kick in, she didn’t know what to do for him aside from getting him some psychiatric help. Even now, his parents are probably oblivious to the fact that he’s even in Los Angeles considering he hasn’t maintained frequent contact with them in years.

He managed to fall asleep again, and woke up sometime in the late afternoon hours. Ana was busy cooking dinner, with spices so strong it made him scrunch his nose at the sudden aroma. Nothing like waking up and almost having a coughing fit. But at least his headache was gone for the most part.

Fareeha walked into the living room at the moment, and upon noticing him waking up smiled. “Rough night? You were asleep for most of the day.”

“Rough doesn’t even begin to describe it.” Jack ran a hand through his white hair and sighed.

“What did you two even do?” Fareeha sat down on the floor by the couch. “Besides drinking, obviously.”

What DID they do? He was beginning to get some sort of memory tugging at his wiring, something about Gabriel having to carry him out of the bar. He also recalled checking the man out more than a few times, especially his muscles and those powerful thighs—

And then it hit him like a truck.

He remembered caressing those thighs. His face extremely close to Gabriel’s as he just stared into the other man’s eyes; brown orbs that lost most of their shine, but Jack was still so enticed by. He wanted so badly to kiss him.

All of the color drained from Jack’s face as he held his head. “Fuck. Fuck!”

Fareeha jumped at the sudden action, and rushed into the kitchen to get Ana. They both re-entered the living room, Ana’s concern now off the charts as she sat down next to Jack.

“What is it? Talk to me, Jack.” Ana had her hand on his back and rubbed gently.

“I remember.” Jack stammered. “I remember what happened.” He all of a sudden stood up from his seat and rushed towards the door. Ana grabbed his arm just in time to stop him.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

Jack didn’t look at her. “I should have known some shit would happen if I drank with Gabriel. I never should have taken his offer.”

Ana stared at him, confused. “Why? What did you do? Did you and him get into a fight? Because if so, that’s nothing new at this point.”

Jack shook his head. “I…I think I flirted with him.”

Silence.

Fareeha couldn’t help but let out a giggle, which earned her a harsh glare from Ana.

Ana pinched the bridge of her nose. “What do you mean, _flirted_.”

“What the fuck do you think it means, Ana?!” Jack collapsed onto his knees in front of the door. “I wanted to kiss him. I told him how beautiful his eyes were. _I fucking caressed his thigh, for god’s sake!_ ”

Fareeha let out an ‘oh my’, while Ana stared at him as if he said something beyond her understanding.

“…And Gabe didn’t take it well at all.” Ana concluded, knowing full well how the man would have reacted to being hit on like that. Gabriel told her time and again that he didn’t want anyone else, not after what had happened with his ex-girlfriend. After she had cheated and walked out on him, he couldn’t trust another person to fill that void he’s carried in his heart for so long. But wow, while Ana had her suspicions that Jack liked Gabriel as more than just an acquaintance, she didn’t think he would actually do _that much,_ considering how reserved and private Jack is. She sighed. “Look, I know that Gabe isn’t the easiest one to get to open up, but…if you like him then—“

“Ana.” Jack yanked his arm away from her grip. “I don’t need anyone. I’m just fine on my own. Regardless of how I…how I _might_ feel about Gabriel…with how my life is I don’t want anyone to suffer because of me.” And he didn’t want to suffer in turn. After he lost his friends in that explosion, he never wanted to experience losing another person he was close to ever again.

Ana didn’t look impressed by his answer. “Oh for god’s sake, Jack.” She put her hands on her hips. “What is so bad about pursuing this? You’re both hard-headed, you both long for someone to love you but are too afraid to do so because of personal reasons…you two are perfect for each other!”

Jack said nothing, so Ana continued. “If you don’t want to be the one to initiate, then fine. But you shouldn’t allow your past to hold you back from doing things you want to do. It’ll only make things worse.”

“I get it.” Jack got up from the floor. “…The worst part is that even if I was drunk at the time, I meant what I told him.”

Ana hummed. “That’s what alcohol does. Makes it easier to voice your true feelings that you would never state otherwise.”

Jack grunted. “I can handle my own life, Ana. Don’t get involved in this…whatever _this_ is.”

“I understand, Jack. But you know I’m always here to help you.” Ana gave him a gentle hug, which he reciprocated.

“…Thanks.” And Jack walked upstairs to his room. He knew that he had to fix this situation; at the very least, he should apologize for what he did to Gabriel. He couldn’t use alcohol as an excuse, and he couldn’t explain himself unless he wanted to risk implications that he did in fact like Gabriel in that way. Either way, he had to find a way to talk to Gabriel again, and fast.

Downstairs, Ana went back to cooking, but Jack’s situation hadn’t left her mind. Fareeha was in the kitchen with her, and gave her a suspicious look.

“…You’re not going to leave this alone like he said, _are you_.”

Ana chuckled and smiled at her daughter. “…Not a chance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter could have gone a little smoother? But in the end I think I'm satisfied with it. Poor Jack :)  
> Next chapter is going to focus on Jesse and Hanzo (and Genji bc he's a little shit). Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji puts his plan into motion.

“Genji, feet off the coffee table.”

Genji grumbled as his mother scolded him for the umpteenth time that day. Another one of those family gatherings that his father insisted be an almost weekly thing to keep the family as close as possible. As awful as it sounded, there was only so much family time Genji could take. His little cousins would chase each other around the house screaming, his older cousin would stay off by herself with her sketchbook, and his other cousin (who was the same age as Genji, though a couple months younger) would spend his hours stuck to Hanzo’s side like a parasite. And yes, he used parasite because that’s exactly how his cousin acted; an annoying pest who did things for his own benefit much to the disdain of others. But at least he kept Hanzo busy and not breathing down Genji’s neck like he had been doing since he came back.

“Earth to Genji!”

Genji was snapped out of his thoughts by his cousin, Koharu, who was waving her hand in front of his face.

“…Bored with sketching?” Genji eyed the sketchbook she was holding onto. She shook her head.

“Not that I’m bored…just drew everything I could think about at the moment.” She shrugged. “You don’t seem too happy that Hanzo is back.”

Genji grumbled. “Believe me, I still love him as any younger brother would his older brother. I’m just sick and tired of my life being shaped all for Hanzo’s sake. My parents are basically grooming me to follow in Hanzo’s footsteps; they don’t care what happens to me.”

“I’m sure that’s not true—“ Koharu started, but was shut up by Genji’s glare.

“If you haven’t noticed by now, my face is pretty fucked up.” Genji explained further when he saw Koharu’s shocked expression. “I was in the hospital for a month, and do you know how many times my parents came to visit me? Zero. Too busy worrying over Hanzo.”

Koharu bit her lip. “I-I’m sure Hanzo didn’t mean to do that…”

Genji has heard it all before. “The fact of the matter is that Hanzo, being the _good-natured_ boy he is, can’t say no if it means impressing someone. That extends to family, and friends.” He sighed. “But whatever. I don’t blame him anymore, and I’ve forgiven him. Now whatever demons he’s facing is his problem to fix.”

Genji’s phone went off. It was a text message from Jesse.

[Jesse]: We still on for tonight?

At least he had his weekly antics with his best friend to look forward to. Koharu leaned over his shoulder and beamed.

“You’re still friends with Jesse?? Does he remember me?”

Genji rolled his eyes at how smitten Koharu had gotten.

[Genji]: Yeah. Might be late bc family is over. Btw, my cousin Koharu wants to know if you remember her.

He got his answer less than a minute later.

[Jesse]: She the one who got marshmallows stuck up her nose at your sixteenth birthday party?

Genji snickered, and Koharu covered her face in embarrassment.

[Genji]: The very same.

“Why was that the thing he remembered?” Koharu pouted. “How can I make a move on him if he thinks of me as a joke?”

Genji shuddered at the thought. What was it about Jesse McCree that attracted both men and women alike??? He just didn’t get it. Who could possibly _like_ this man who looked like he belonged in a spaghetti western? Sure he had a charming personality, but that couldn’t have been all there was to it.

“Please don’t date my best friend, Koharu. Haven’t I suffered enough?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” Koharu playing punched Genji’s shoulder, causing them both to laugh. She was the only cousin Genji enjoyed hanging out with, if he were to be completely honest.

Once his extended family went home, Genji snuck out of his house per usual to meet Jesse outside the gate. The man stuck out like a sore thumb in this rich neighborhood, but Jesse couldn’t care less as he tipped his hat to every single person who came and go until Genji met up with him.

“So what’s on the agenda tonight?” Jesse took out a cigarette and put it in his mouth. “Was thinkin’ we could catch a movie. You probably already ate, but I’m starvin’, so I’d like to stop at a McDonald’s or somethin’.”

Genji couldn’t think of anything else to do, so he agreed.

Jesse wanted to see some Quentin Tarantino film that was just released a few days ago. Genji had no idea why Jesse liked those types of films; so much blood and needless violence. Not to mention the dry humor that in Genji’s opinion left much to be desired. But at least the night was enjoyable, if only to be away from family.

Once the movie was over, Jesse stretched his arms out and yawned. Genji had to dart out of the way to avoid getting punched.

“Okay, I’m definitely gonna buy it once it comes out on DVD.” Jesse’s eyes twinkled.

Genji snorted. “I would hate to find out how much money the man goes through to afford all of that fake blood.”

“I’m sure it’s within budget. Can’t be _that_ expensive, ‘specially for someone in the film business.”

They walked back to Jesse’s truck, which looked like it had seen better days but that was probably due to Jesse’s love of taking it out to the desert and off-roading with it. Once they sat inside, Genji had to bring up what’s been on his mind for a while.

“So…what do you think of Hanzo?”

Jesse scrunched up his nose a little. “Takes things way too seriously. But I’d be lyin’ if I said I didn’t enjoy hangin’ out with him that one time.” He then squinted at Genji. “…Why?”

Before Genji could answer, Jesse groaned. “If you need more alone time, tough luck. Find someone else to watch over brother dearest.”

“At least hear me out.”

Jesse was not impressed. “You still owe me for the last time! What do you want now? And before you ask, no I will not murder him and dispose of his body.”

Ever the drama queen. Genji rolled his eyes. “Relax. I was thinking that Hanzo has never known love from anyone that wasn’t a family member. If you can get him to fall in love with you, maybe he would lighten up and leave me alone.”

Jesse’s mouth just hung open. “Gen, I’m gonna pretend I misheard what you just said, for both of our sakes.”

“Oh come on, our parents _always_ listen to Hanzo. But Hanzo lacks the self-esteem to stand up for himself so he just goes with the flow.” Genji explained. “But if Hanzo were to gain some backbone and retaliate, our parents would be at a loss. They would listen to Hanzo’s words. Because I know for a fact that Hanzo doesn’t want to run the company either. He’s just doing this for our parents’ approval.”

Jesse grunted. “So did I miss the part about how him falling in love with ME ties in to all this?”

Genji grinned. “Glad you asked! Let me tell you the story about a certain young boy, his hair in a long ponytail and practicing archery in our backyard.”

Jesse nearly hit his head on the steering wheel, instantly regretting that he asked in the first place.

Genji continued. “This was before shit hit the fan, but before that we were pretty tight. Would tell each other our deepest secrets and everything. So one night, when our father was lecturing Hanzo about one day leading our family’s company, Hanzo snuck into my room in the middle of the night and we talked about it.

_“So Dad’s really going to make you CEO?” Genji asked with much curiosity._

_Hanzo ran a hand through his hair. “When I’m older, he said. I…I don’t want to, but what choice do I have?”_

_Genji huffed. “You can say no, you know.”_

_“And risk being the family disappointment?” Hanzo gritted his teeth. “I can’t live with that. As much as I long to be free, I have a duty I must uphold as the older son.”_

_Genji didn’t know how to respond to that. He chose to ignore his responsibilities, not that it mattered much considering his parents rarely gave him the time of day unless it was to scold him. He had no idea just what Hanzo was going through._

_“…Want to know a dream I have?”_

_Genji looked at his older brother and nodded._

_“…I want to fall in love with someone.”_

_When Genji looked like he was going to have a laughing fit, Hanzo glared at him._

_“I’m being serious. I’ve never…fallen in love with someone before. Maybe if I love someone, they can take me away from this life.” Hanzo had an expression of longing as he thought about running away with the person he loved. Genji was actually fascinated by this, as Hanzo didn’t seem like the type to want something like that._

_“Didn’t take you for the dreamer type.” Genji patted his brother on his back. “But you know I support you. But just so you know, if you leave, that means our parents will be forced to pay attention to me and make ME be the family heir..”_

_Hanzo rolled his eyes. “Please. You’re the king of bad decisions, I’m sure you can find a million ways to get out of it.”_

_They both enjoyed themselves, talking well into the night._

“…Now do you get it?” Genji looked at Jesse expectantly, who would have probably kicked Genji out of his car by now if they didn’t have years of friendship at stake.

“Here’s the problem.” Jesse leaned against his seat. “Hanzo wants _someone_ to fall in love with _him_. I don’t love the guy. He’s eight years older than me for cryin’ out loud. I always pictured myself bein’ with someone younger.”

“You don’t have to legit fall in love with him. Just pretend you do long enough for Hanzo to think for himself.”

The thought of pushing Genji out of his car was getting more and more enticing. “Do ya even hear yourself? I like a game as much as the next guy, but this is your _brother_ you’re talking about. You really think takin’ advantage of his feelings will get him off this whole family ordeal you got?”

“Look, I get that it may sound awful, but I’m also looking out for him.” Genji reassured himself more than he was reassuring Jesse.

“That what they’re calling it nowadays?” Jesse sighed loudly, but just continued to stare straight ahead and started up his car. “…You owe me. Big.”

Genji grinned and wanted to hug Jesse, but couldn’t on account of the other man already putting the car in ‘drive’. “Should I tell you about all of Hanzo’s interests?”

Jesse shook his head. “Won’t be much fun if I don’t coax it outta him myself.”

Genji had a mocked concerned expression on his face. “And I don’t think I have to tell you to use a condom if you guys get friendly—“

Jesse choked on his own saliva and almost swerved off the road. “How far do ya expect this to go?!”

Genji put his hands up in defense. “Just joking. I don’t want to think about my brother’s sex life.” He shuddered. “…Or yours, for that matter.”

“Excuse me?” Jesse looked mildly offended. “I’ll have you know that I’m very good at what I do.”

“Okay, too much information.” Genji leaned against the window, a smirk working its way onto his lips. “…Did I tell you that Zenyatta is going to be visiting in a month?”

“No shit?” Jesse glanced at Genji before bringing his eyes back on the road. “So you two are gonna spend lots of time together?”

Genji nodded. “Hopefully. His brother travels the world teaching others about their religion. His brother is traveling to the United States this year and Zenyatta is tagging along.”

Jesse nodded in understanding. “Never been much of a religious guy, but sounds interestin’. Will I be able to meet the elusive Zenyatta after all these years?”

Genji chuckled. “Maybe, if you behave yourself.”

“C’mon, Darlin’. Don’t I always?”

Jesse received a deadpanned expression.

“I’m sure Zenyatta will like you. Despite the glaring differences, you two are actually a lot alike.” Genji lost count of all the times Zenyatta sassed him whenever he did something foolish. And don’t get him started on the time he found out Zenyatta was secretly a country music fan.

Jesse chuckled. “Then I’m sure we’ll get along just fine.”

The rest of the car ride was spent mostly in silence. Genji was too busy thinking about what he and Zenyatta should do during the duration of Zenyatta’s visit, but Jesse had other things on his mind. That little voice in his head kept telling him that this whole set-up was a very bad idea. He wished he would have listened to it.

.

.

.

Hanzo always woke up at 6AM every day, and sat at the dining room table with a newspaper in front of him and a cup of hot green tea to the side. Despite only being in his late twenties, he already felt like half of his life had come and gone. He had grown a short beard, and his hair was already graying in some areas. Is this what stress did to someone? The feeling of never being truly good enough despite words of praise being thrown at you left and right? Hanzo hated every minute of his life; he just wanted it to end. He wanted everything to go away.

“Hanzo.”

He looked up to see his father giving him a short nod to acknowledge his presence.

“I hope you have been well since you came back to America?”

Hanzo nodded, his hands finding themselves under the table and he began to fidget his thumbs.

His father continued to stare at him, before taking the newspaper that Hanzo hadn’t yet finished reading. “You are the pride and joy of the Shimada family. Our family’s legacy depends on every decision you make. Never forget that.”

He felt like he was going to be sick. He could only nod again as he quietly excused himself from the table and walked outside onto the front yard. He needed air. Once outside, he sat down on the curb and managed to calm himself down just enough to where he no longer felt lightheaded. When was this nightmare going to be over—

“Hanzo?”

Hanzo looked up and was face-to-face with one Jesse McCree, his cowboy hat and bandana around his neck looking more and more ridiculous.

Hanzo was exhausted. “If you are here for my brother, he is probably still asleep.”

Jesse hummed, and smiled. “Think I know Genji’s sleep habits well enough to already be aware of that. Kinda came here for you, actually.”

Hanzo’s eyes shot back up at Jesse so fast Jesse thought he would get whiplash.

“…If this is your idea of a joke, it is not funny.”

“Naw, just that I enjoyed that day we hung out and thought it’d be nice to do it again.” Jesse grinned and held out a hand to Hanzo. “So whaddaya say, pardner?”

Hanzo stared at the hand for what seemed like an eternity. He could feel his heart rate rapidly increasing. It’s not like he could get in trouble for venturing off without his parents’ permission. He was a grown ass man, after all. But with Jesse McCree, of all people? Sure, that one time was probably the most fun he’s had in a while, but…

“You alright there?” Jesse looked genuinely concerned and was about to withdraw his hand when Hanzo spoke up.

“…What would you get out of this? There has to be a deeper reason than just wanting to…’hang out’.”

Hanzo had _no_ idea.

In the back of his mind, he knew that this situation wouldn’t end well. But he couldn’t back out now. “Would wantin’ a new friend be a valid reason?” His smile radiated like the sun. Hanzo was almost blinded.

Without saying a word, Hanzo took Jesse’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was shorter than the others because it's opening the scene for the next chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it, and thank you again for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo's been through a lot, but Jesse is happy to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hold onto your hats, this one's an emotional rollercoaster.  
> TW for parents being emotionally abusive.

If Jesse were to say that he knew exactly how to please Hanzo and stay on his good side, well that was a goddamn lie. He had asked the man to hang out and get to know each other better (granted it was because of Genji’s doing, not his own), but from the very start of this… _thing_ …that was happening, he felt as if he were walking on egg shells. Hanzo would criticize him on every single comment he made, and it was beginning to make Jesse seriously contemplate his involvement in Genji’s plan. When asked if he was in college, he replied in the negative and told Hanzo that school was never his thing. It wasn’t that he was a horrible learner; far from it in fact. The only problem was that he hated sitting still in a classroom for an hour. He was considered the ‘class clown’ of his year, and while many of the teachers dreaded the idea of having ‘that one cowboy kid’ in their class, there were also a select few teachers that loved having him around because he was the only one who bothered to answer all their questions and get them correct. But because the idea of school didn’t appeal to him, he chose to not go to college. Hanzo of course lectured him on the importance of a good education, and if he wanted to make his family proud he should reconsider. Jesse told him he would just so the man would drop the issue.

When Jesse talked to him about Hanzo’s life, he could immediately tell that the stress of being the oldest son was putting a strain on Hanzo. Much to Jesse’s surprise, Hanzo was more than willing to let out all of his thoughts on the matter. To be born into the prestigious Shimada family meant to carry the world on their shoulders. From the moment they drew breath into the world, their destiny was pre-determined and it was impossible to change it. Hanzo wasn’t told about his fate until he turned fifteen, and when he wanted to protest, he was slapped by his father for even thinking about doing anything else other than what was best for the family. Hanzo never asked for this life, but in the end he could only obey. Since then, he’s been groomed to be the perfect heir; and how did Genji tie in to all this? He didn’t. Apparently he was conceived in order to support his brother as his second-in-command. But because Genji was a lot more outspoken than his brother, he not only didn’t think about how his actions would affect his family, he enjoyed doing it and didn’t care about the outcome. In the end, his parents all but gave up on him, not caring about him in the slightest but still strictly enforce Genji being Hanzo’s shadow.

How could a family be so cruel to their children, Jesse wondered. His blood boiled through every second of Hanzo’s story; parents should love their children for who they are, not use them for their own benefit. Children should never be seen as tools or objects that they could possess.

They spent a good hour talking about each other’s lives and how they got to where they are now, until Jesse pulled his truck into a parking lot. The moment Hanzo realized where they were, he frowned and gave Jesse a look of contempt.

“Disneyland? Really?”

Jesse laughed. “It’s the happiest place on earth, and I’m thinkin’ you could use a little of that right about now.” He parked his truck and they both got out, with Hanzo suddenly feeling really out of place. “Don’t worry, we’ll probably just walk around Downtown Disney. I ain’t got that kind of money for gettin’ in the park itself.”

Hanzo rolled his eyes and followed Jesse towards a bunch of shops and restaurants. His ears were immediately assaulted by the sound of Disney songs. Didn’t it feel weird for Jesse to walk around with someone like Hanzo in a place like this? If it did, it didn’t show.

“I find it really ironic that I ended up here, of all places.” Hanzo let out a huff as he stared at the various stores. When Jesse shot him a confused expression, he explained further. “Genji always wanted to visit Disneyland as a child. I had no interest in such things, but I wanted nothing more than to see Genji happy, so I promised him that I would take him to Disneyland one day. It is a shame that I will probably never uphold that promise…”

Jesse smiled. “Never say never, Pardner. It ain’t too late, you know.”

On the contrary, it really was. Hanzo was nearing thirty and the number of days of freedom he had were running out. Soon, his father would step down and he would take his place, sealing his fate. There would be no time to do something fun. No time to enjoy himself.

“I am sure that Genji would hate to spend a day here with me, of all people, in any case. He has loathed me for years now, and I cannot blame him.”

“Yeah, about that.” Jesse glanced at Hanzo, who was staring at the ground while continuing to follow Jesse. “I get that it’s a private matter, but not even Genji has told me why you two suddenly stopped bein’ brothers. I remember you two bein’ super close, and now the two of you can’t stand bein’ in the same room.”

A sad smile made its way onto Hanzo’s face. He stopped walking and sat down on a bench right in front of a sweets shop. Jesse followed suit. “It is just as much my story as it is his. You know that I was the one that caused him to go to the hospital all those years ago, correct?” Jesse nodded. “…I did it because I was weak.”

Jesse was confused, as he ought to have been. “I’m not followin’.”

The frustration was beginning to seep into Hanzo’s expression. “I had just started university. As shocking as it may sound, I had made friends with some rather…questionable people. As in, they would skip class whenever they felt like it and smoked on a regular basis.”

Jesse whistled. “Well look at you. I knew you had a rebellious side hidden somewhere in there.”

“As outrageous as it sounds, it is all true.” Hanzo began to twiddle his thumbs. “I guess in my desire for freedom, I secretly did various activities that I knew my parents would disapprove of.”

“Okay…so I’m guessin’ Genji has somethin’ to do with this, since you started off with him.”

Hanzo sighed. “…My friends...thinking about it now, I realized that they were horrible people. They wanted to mess with someone. They decided it would be the first person to get their attention, and that person happened to be Genji.” He held his head in his hands. “I had completely forgotten that he wanted to meet me at my university so we could spend some time together. I wanted to protest their choice, but the looks they gave me…how they asked if I was worthy of their time…I panicked. I couldn’t lose the only friends I had, so I said nothing. I will never forget the look on Genji’s face as he was suddenly attacked by them. One of my friends had a pocket knife. He…he slashed Genji’s face, leaving the scars that are still visible.” Hanzo choked on his words, and tears began to form. Jesse said nothing, only listened as Hanzo got all of his feelings out. “And then, to make matters worse, they wanted me to join in. They handed me a lighter. I…I didn’t know what to do; I froze. My heart told me that the very idea was revolting…but my mind told me that if I did not do it, I would lose my freedom and was admitting defeat. I took the lighter—“

“…That’s where Genji got all those burn scars.” Jesse bit his lip.

Hanzo let out a sob in response. “They held him down while I forced the fire onto the fresh slashes on his face. He…oh god, his screams…they still haunt me to this day.” He began to shake, and Jesse instinctively put his arm around him and pulled him close. Hanzo was shocked, but said nothing as he continued to cry. “He had told me that he had forgiven me…it took a few years, but he did.” He clenched his fists. “I don’t deserve his forgiveness. I am beyond redemption, and yet he dares to forgive me?”

“…I’ll admit somethin’ to ya.” Jesse held onto him tighter, as if he was afraid that the man would fall apart if he didn’t. “When I found out that you were the one responsible, I wanted ya to suffer the same fate. I was so damn angry at you. How can anyone do that to their own brother, one that has only shown you love?” Hanzo flinched at his words, but Jesse’s expression softened. “…But hearin’ you tell your side of the story, the only thing I have to say is that while what you did was awful, your parents are the ones who groomed you to think that way. If you didn’t have this burden to bear, you would have never done somethin’ like that, right?”

Hanzo nodded slowly, causing Jesse to smile. “…I think that’s why Genji chose to forgive you. He’s the only person in this world who understands the pressure you feel, and while you’re relationship hasn’t been the same since then, he knows that you’re goin’ through a lot.”

Those words made Hanzo so happy that if he had no sense of dignity in his body he would have hugged Jesse and not let go. He really needed someone to talk to about what he was feeling, and despite how he acted, Jesse was a surprisingly good listener. It sent a jolt of electricity up Hanzo’s spine.

“…I think…I want to buy Genji something. For old time’s sake.” Hanzo let his eyes wander from shop to shop. Jesse chuckled.

“Sounds like a plan. And I think I know just the thing.”

Jesse helped Hanzo on his feet and they walked into a huge store that was filled with things from clothing, to collectibles, to artwork. But the section that Jesse made a beeline for, was the stuffed animals. Hanzo eyed him as he perused a tall shelf of these weird looking creatures, and his eyes shot up when he found the one he was looking for.

“Tah-dah!” He held the pill-shaped doll in front of Hanzo’s face. “Genji’ll love this.”

Hanzo wasn’t convinced. “What is that thing exactly?”

Jesse pretended to be shocked. “It’s a Tsum-Tsum!” When he didn’t get a response out of Hanzo, he explained further. “There’s a phone app called Disney Tsum-Tsum, and these dolls are based off of the designs in that app. Don’t tell Genji I told ya this, but he plays that game almost every single day. His favorite one is this little guy. I’m sure you’re familiar with Winnie the Pooh?”

Upon closer inspection, Hanzo now recognized the design; that red shirt gave it away. “I do recall Winnie the Pooh being one of Genji’s favorite films as a child.” He took the doll from Jesse and squished it a little, before smiling. “I think it is the perfect gift. Thank you, Jesse.”

Jesse tipped his hat. “Don’t mention it.”

Hanzo blushed a little at the gesture. “I-In any case, I guess I shall go and pay for this.” Hanzo took off in the direction of the registers, so Jesse continued to look around. The blush wasn’t lost on Jesse; people tended to love it when he tipped his hat. This whole situation he found himself in was beginning to leave a bad taste in his mouth.

His eyes fell upon a Simba Tsum-Tsum doll. He held it in his arms, and grinned. He was sure Hanzo would love this, so he walked to the opposite side of the store to those registers, making sure that he and Hanzo wouldn’t cross paths. He grimaced at how expensive it was, but he figured that Hanzo could use a little cheering up. He had just gotten done signing his name on the card reader when Hanzo appeared beside him.

“Are you buying something, as well?”

Jesse nodded. “You bet. Aaaand, done.” The cashier smiled at him as she handed him the bag.

Hanzo looked at it with much curiosity. “Is that for Genji?”

Jesse shook his head. “Listen, I…I appreciate you tellin’ me about…about everythin’. So…here.” He handed Hanzo the bag. The look on Hanzo’s face would have made Jesse laugh if he didn’t know that that would probably earn him a swift punch to the cheek. He stared at Hanzo expectantly as he opened up the bag to see the Simba Tsum-Tsum staring back at him.

“Is this from…”

“ _The Lion King_? Yeah.” Jesse looked at it. “Simba thought that he had caused his father’s death, and in his shame, he left the Pridelands. His home. But with help from his friends, he found his courage and strength, and went back to confront his uncle. In the end, Simba was innocent, and he went on to become king of the Pridelands.” Jesse smiled at Hanzo. “I thought this little guy could help you find your courage and strength, as well.”

Hanzo was utterly speechless. He stared at Jesse, then at the doll in his hands, then back to Jesse. If he had any self-control, it was gone now as he had pulled Jesse into a warm, almost forceful embrace. Jesse’s body stiffened, but he quickly reciprocated. That moment seemed to last an eternity for the both of them. Hanzo could hardly breathe, and there were butterflies in his stomach that seemed to flutter up into his throat. Jesse on the other hand, was feeling conflicting emotions. The affection in his heart was slowly being taken over by feelings of regret just thinking about the reason why he was hanging out with Hanzo in the first place. But one thing he couldn’t deny was that the second he was hugged, he suddenly felt much more alive.

The sound of people ‘aww’ing made both men suddenly remember where they were, and pulled apart almost immediately when the cashiers they were still standing in front of began to giggle at the sight. Both men’s faces turned a dark shade of red, and they graciously thanked the cashier before walking out of the store.

“That was…mildly embarrassing.” Hanzo couldn’t help but chuckle at the situation he found himself in.

“You can say that again.” Jesse agreed. “But all that matters is that you’re happy. That alone made today worth it.”

Hanzo bit his lip as he stared down at the doll once more. “I…I can’t thank you enough, Jesse. You have made me feel more happy than I have ever felt in a long while. How can I ever repay you?”

“You ain’t gotta do anythin’ like that.” Jesse started. “But at least think about what would be best for your wellbeing, not your parents. Alright, Darlin’?”

Hanzo stared at Jesse with widened eyes. “…I…I thought I told you not to call me that.”

“You did, but I think it’s a rather cute nickname for you.” Jesse smiled, which caused Hanzo to go weak at the knees. He locked eyes with the younger man for a quick second…and closed the distance between them just as fast.

It was Jesse’s turn to be shocked when he felt soft lips touching his, and time stood still. When Hanzo realized what he had done, he recoiled and blushed profusely.

“I-I apologize, I don’t know what just came over me.” Hanzo couldn’t stop fidgeting, probably embarrassed over what just happened. Jesse was just as surprised, but not in the way Hanzo was. He felt a slight tug on his heartstrings, but they felt like they were constricting.

_This is wrong. This isn’t right. You need to tell him._

He ignored the voice in his head. He couldn’t break the man; he didn’t have the heart to.

“Hanzo…” Jesse had to choose his words carefully. “Do you—“

Hanzo stopped him from speaking. “Don’t…finish that sentence. I can’t.” He closed his eyes for a moment. “…I apologize for cutting this outing short, but I…really do not feel well.”

Jesse remained silent, but nodded in understanding. They walked back to the truck, the entirety of the drive back was in utter silence. Jesse dropped Hanzo off at his home, before heading in the direction of his own place.

_Hanzo doesn’t deserve this. He trusts you. You’re manipulating him._

Jesse let out a few tears that he didn’t even realize he was holding back.

“…Fuck…”

.

.

.

Hanzo walked into the house, still holding both of the dolls from Downtown Disney. He had heard muffled yelling upstairs, and a sudden chill ran up his spine. It was Genji. He hastily ran upstairs and found his brother face to face with their parents. They were speaking in Japanese, which was an immediate indicator that this was a very serious conversation, one probably caused by much anger.

_“You are a stain upon this family. Your purpose is to help your brother succeed. Know your place.”_ Their father stated in a very even but harsh tone.

Genji was silent.

Their mother sighed. _“Honestly, we are at our wit’s end with you. First you dye your hair, then you fail a class at college, and now we find out that you are speaking to a total stranger online? If you wish to be abducted that badly, then who are we to stop you. Don’t you care about your brother at all?”_

Genji clenched his fists. “ _Don’t you dare talk about him like that! He’s my FRIEND. I’ve known him for years.”_ His voice broke at the last part.

“ _Be silent.”_ Their father raised a threatening hand towards Genji. _“You need to be disciplined, as I see that nothing else will fix you.”_

Before anything could be done, however, Hanzo stepped in-between Genji and their father. Genji flinched, and their father’s expression changed slightly from anger to confusion.

_“I apologize, Father, but I believe that your words were enough discipline.”_ Hanzo was trying his best not to show any amount of anger.

Their parents looked at each other, then back to Hanzo. He knew that they wouldn’t do anything about his intervention, not after he had been so obedient to them for years now.

_“…Genji. You are such a disappointment.”_ Those were their father’s last words before he and their mother walked back downstairs. Genji just stood there, and seemed to be in shock. Hanzo had to make sure he was alright.

“Genji. Can you hear me—“

“Why did you do that.” Genji’s voice was shaking. “I can handle myself.”

Hanzo crossed his arms. “I apologize, but judging by the look of things, it is painfully obvious that you cannot.”

Genji’s anger rose. “Don’t you dare look down on me! You, the golden son of the Shimada family. You heard Father; I’m the disappointment. I don’t matter. But I’ll be damned if they talk about my friends that way.”

Hanzo was speechless, and he gritted his teeth. This wasn’t what was supposed to happen. He was angry at their parents, not Genji. He knew that they could be very strict and ruthless, but how could they be so cruel to their own son? Their own flesh and blood? And the worst part was, why was he still finding it so hard to stand up to them?

“I understand that you are angry—“

Genji almost laughed. “Angry doesn’t even begin to describe it, _Brother_. Things got so much worse when you came back. Why didn’t you just stay in Japan?!”

A part of Hanzo broke in that moment. “…I’m sorry that you feel that way. But the fact of the matter is that I am back, and you will have to deal with it. You don’t have to go through this alone. _Let me help you_.”

“I don’t want your pity.” Genji sneered, before slamming his bedroom door in Hanzo’s face. Hanzo sighed, and walked into his own room. He had removed the Tsum-Tsums from their bags and placed them on his bed. He made sure that the one meant for Genji was pristine, before staring at the Simba Tsum-Tsum that Jesse bought for him. His face turned red, although whether it was embarrassment from thinking about that moment, or frustration at what had just transpired, he could not say. He sat down on his bed, Simba firmly in his arms, and held onto it as if letting it go would allow him to completely fall apart.

.

.

.

“Back already?”

Jesse heard Gabriel’s voice from the kitchen. Smelled like they were having chili for dinner.

“Yeah, but it was fun. Showed Hanzo around Downtown Disney a bit.” Jesse had only told Gabriel that Genji wanted him to hang out with Hanzo to make him feel more at home or something. Gabriel was skeptical, but was also aware of the growing strain the two brothers had, so he said nothing about it.

Gabriel sighed. “His family life still that bad?”

Jesse looked at the floor, so Gabriel understood immediately. “I just don’t feel comfortable with Genji staying in that kind of environment.”

“Can’t exactly do nothin’ with how his parents are. I would have told him to get out of dodge by now if I didn’t know that fact.”

“Well, tell Genji that our home is always open to him if he needs to get away from that shit for a few days.” Gabriel may be a strict father, but being outright abusive crosses the line. Why even bother having another child if they were just going to treat him like that? The thought made him sick.

Jesse was grateful. “Thanks, Uncle Gabe.” Gabriel smiled, before kicking Jesse out of the kitchen so he could concentrate on making his world famous chili in peace. Jesse rolled his eyes at that and laughed, before walking into the living room, where he found Sombra on her computer as usual.

“When’re ya gonna get that thing on your nose removed?”

Sombra didn’t bother looking up from her screen. “Dr. Ziegler said it’s healing quickly, so it can be as soon as next week.”

Jesse hummed and sat down on the couch. He was exhausted.

“…So what’s up with you?” Sombra asked as she was typing something out.

Jesse groaned. “One thing I hate about being friends with a Shimada is that you somehow manage to get caught up in their family business despite not even being related to ‘em.”

“Ahhh.” Sombra glanced at Jesse. “They still crazy shitheads?”

Jesse nodded in the affirmative, which caused Sombra to laugh. “Damn, I would love to hack into their files if I didn’t know they could probably have me arrested and sent to some government facility in Siberia or something.”

“That hasn’t stopped you before, unless you somehow forgot that you’re still suspended from school.” Jesse started, but all of a sudden he got a dangerous epiphany. “…Sombra, you’re a genius.”

Sombra rolled her eyes. “Tell me something I don’t know.”

“Naw, listen. Can you hack into the Shimada family’s files without getting caught?”

A devilish smile crept onto Sombra’s face. “You don’t give me enough credit. I would need some time to prepare my defenses, but there’s nothing I can’t hack. What would I be looking for?”

“Just thinkin’ about this family arrangement, somethin’ definitely ain’t right. They groom Hanzo to follow their orders without a second thought, and don’t trust Genji at all to run the company. They must be up to somethin’…somethin’ they can’t trust Genji with but know that Hanzo will blindly follow them. Can you look into anything fishy within the family and their company?”

Sombra hummed. “Well like I said, I need some time to prepare. But once I’m ready I would love to help. Think they might be corrupt?” Her eyes sparkled at the thought of hacking into a prestigious family like the Shimadas.

“I don’t think, I know.” Jesse was going to get to the bottom of this, and hoped that by doing so he could help out both Genji AND Hanzo. He was too involved to turn a blind eye now.

“Guess I better get to work, then. Leave me alone for a few weeks.” Sombra grabbed her computer and walked upstairs to her room, presumably to get started preparing her biggest hacking job yet.

Jesse ran a hand through his hair and grabbed his phone out of his pocket. He then remembered that Genji had given him Hanzo’s number. He searched for it, and decided to text the other man.

[Jesse]: Yo, it’s Jesse. Genji gave me your #. You alright? You seemed quiet on the way back.

He didn’t receive a text until about ten minutes later.

[Hanzo]: I am not fine, but I appreciate your concern.

Jesse got really worried now.

[Jesse]: What happened?

[Hanzo]: My parents scolded Genji rather…terribly. He took his anger out on me. I’m not mad at him, I’m mad at them.

[Jesse]: I’ll talk to him, make sure he’s alright. Didja give him the Tsum-Tsum?

[Hanzo]: I appreciate it, and no. I felt like it wasn’t the right time.

[Jesse]: Well, you know you can talk to me anytime.

[Hanzo]: …I’m sorry about what happened earlier today.

[Jesse]: You talking about the kiss? Wow, you sure love to dwell on things, don’tcha.

[Hanzo]: It was very unbecoming.

[Jesse]: Would I be crossing the line if I were to say that I didn’t hate it?

[Hanzo]: ?!

[Jesse]: Hey, you’re pretty. And sure I’ve never been kissed by an older… _much older_ man, but you’re a good kisser.

[Hanzo]: I…I don’t even know how to respond to that.

[Jesse]: You’re blushing, aren’t you.

[Hanzo]: …………………

Jesse laughed, his chest feeling warm.

[Jesse]: You’re absolutely adorable.

He didn’t receive another text after that, but just the thought about Hanzo blushing made him smile. He wasn’t new to the whole idea of love and having a significant other, but he wasn’t even dating Hanzo (yet, since he was doing this for Genji’s sake) and already he could tell that this situation just felt so…different compared to the others he’s been with. Maybe it was because he already felt comfortable around Hanzo since he was Genji’s brother, but there wasn’t even that period of uncertainty that he usually felt when pursuing someone. No, what he was feeling…was something completely different. Which made his heart ache even more, as he knew that he would eventually have to tell Hanzo the truth. And just thinking about that killed him on the inside.

Before he could dwell on his situation any further, however, he knew that he had to message Genji. He had to make sure his best friend was alright. Hopefully Sombra could find something, _anything_ , that could help out the both of them. He had to help them escape their fate, if it was the last thing he did.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Gabriel share a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The emotional rollercoaster hasn't stopped yet, it's just getting started.  
> The beginning has slight nsfw...................lmao I don't know how to write explicit content, please forgive me.

_“You’re so beautiful, Jackie…”_

_Jack was panting, his back arched on the mattress as Gabriel loomed over him, taking in the view of Jack’s naked form. There were scars riddled everywhere, though they were not nearly as noticeable as the ones on his face. Gabriel had his hand around Jack’s dick, pumping it quick enough for Jack to immediately feel the pulsing sensation go up his spine as he tried to keep his voice down. It hardly worked; the indecent moan that made its way up Jack’s throat didn’t even sound like Jack’s voice. It sounded absolutely sensual and gorgeous._

_“I want you to scream for me, Jack. Scream my name as I fuck you into the mattress.” Gabriel’s voice danced in his ears, his face flushed with embarrassment. Jack Morrison, embarrassed? Only Gabriel Reyes could make him feel this way._

_“Fuck me, Gabe. Please…!” His raspy voice escaped confinement, pleading as Gabriel smirked at him. Gabriel pulled down his pants and boxers, revealing his thick cock that made Jack just as nervous as he was excited. Would that even fit…? He didn’t have any time to think about it when he could feel it forcefully and slowly entering him. His breath hitched._

_“F-Fuck…You’re so tight, you know that, Boy Scout?” Gabriel breathed out. Jack looked up at him as if he were the most precious thing in the world. To him, maybe that wasn’t far from the truth._

_The way Gabriel was thrusting into him, hitting that very spot just right…it felt so good…it felt like they were connected in a way that no one else could understand. Was this what it felt like to be in love? He’s had a couple of one night stands in the past, but none of those moments even compared to what he was feeling with Gabriel._

_He could feel himself getting close to the edge. It felt as if he had lost his voice, but something had to give. “G-Gabe…Gabriel…!”_

_He screamed his lover’s name so loud he thought he would injure his vocal cords. His cock twitched as he came all over his stomach, and from the way Gabriel was reacting, it seemed like he was close as well. It took just one extra, hard thrust for Gabriel to come inside of Jack’s entrance. Gabriel moaned; it was so sexy to Jack that he thought that that action alone would make him cum again. Gabriel collapsed next to Jack, and used his left hand to gently caress Jack’s cheek._

_“…Te amo, Mi Luna…”_

_._

_._

_._

Jack was jolted awake by the sound of his phone’s alarm going off. Was that…a dream? It felt so real, but it also didn’t. No way would Gabriel do that with him, he thought as he shook his head to get the images out. He didn’t even need to look down to know that he was most definitely hard and he could feel something wet staining his boxer briefs. Just perfect. Wasn’t he too old to be getting wet dreams? He groaned grumpily and skulked into the bathroom to clean himself off. A cold shower ought to get rid of the still _growing_ problem, so he stepped into the shower and braced himself for hell to freeze over.

He could hear a slight knock on his door.

“Jack, are you alright? You didn’t go for your usual morning jog today.” Ana’s concerned motherly voice seeping through. Jack sighed.

“Just fine. Hadn’t slept this good in months, so I think I should be grateful.” Good was an understatement, if that dream had any say in it.

“In that case, I am happy for you.” Ana started. “Oh, that reminds me. Do you think you can deliver something to Gabe’s house for me?”

Fucking hell, he knew there was a reason for Ana to come up here. Because Hell really will freeze over if Ana actually did something without an ulterior motive. “…Can’t your daughter do it?”

He didn’t have to see Ana to know she put her hands on her hips. “Fareeha is already running some errands for me. Picking up groceries, as a matter of fact. It should only take a few minutes…unless you want to hang out with Gabe for longer…?”

“Fuck off.” Couldn’t Jack take a goddamn shower in peace?

Ana chuckled. “Well, I’ll give you the details once you’re done…cooling yourself off.”

Jack froze. There’s absolutely no way Ana could know. “…The hell you mean by that?”

“I jest.” Ana chuckled before walking back down the stairs. Jack let out a frustrated sigh as he turned off the shower, satisfied that at least he accomplished what the cold shower was meant to do. He put on a gray shirt and jeans and walked down the stairs. Ana was waiting for him with a bag in her hand.

“These are vegetables from my garden. Gabe usually asks for them but I figured I would get the jump on it this time.” He’s been trying to get his children to eat healthy for a few years now, and what better way to do it than with home grown vegetables courtesy of Ana Amari? They were like a gift from the heavens.

Jack rolled his eyes. Now he was a delivery boy? “And you’re not delivering it because…?”

Ana just smiled. “I’m sure he would appreciate it much more if you were the one to do it.”

That comment made Jack’s head spin, and all of a sudden his mind raced back to the dream he had. No. No no no he was NOT going to think about that shit in front of _Ana_. She would probably have a field day if she knew about it, and that sounded even worse than if she were to be repulsed.

“…Sooo…” Ana kept that innocent smile on her face until Jack grunted and grabbed the bag from her hands. He would have said he needed a drink right about now, but he didn’t have to be reminded how well that went the last time.

If anything, he was grateful that Gabriel only lived a few houses down; although after shit happened, maybe it was more of a curse than a blessing. His fist hovered over the door, as if contemplating whether or not to actually go through with this. But apparently, as Lady Luck would have it, the choice would be made for him. The front door opened without any knocking needed, and Jesse’s mildly surprised expression was in front of him.

“…Jack? Is Uncle Gabe expectin’ you or somethin’?” Jesse asked him, which caused him to thrust the bag of vegetables towards the younger man.

“Ana asked me to deliver some vegetables.”

Jesse groaned. “We already have a fridge full of ‘em though! I swear, Uncle Gabe is tryin’ to kill me. Let me eat my McDonald’s in peace, damnit.”

That got a chuckle out of Jack. Back in his day, things like eating out and fast food was a luxury that his parents couldn’t afford on most occasions. They weren’t poor, but believe it not, maintaining a farm required lots of money, and any income his parents received depended on how much produce they could sell. Because his parents grew all sorts of vegetables and he was forced to eat them all the time as a kid, he could have at least some sympathy for what Jesse was feeling.

“You gonna come in, or are you just gonna stand there?” Jesse asked with a smirk on his face. Jack wasn’t planning on staying, but maybe a few minutes couldn’t hurt.

Jesse observed him in silence. “My uncle’s taking a shower right now, but I’m sure he’ll appreciate the package.”

A shower. Gabriel was taking a—

Jack had to bite his lip in order to cease the thoughts that were apparently still rampant in his mind. He couldn’t stop thinking about how Gabriel would look without any clothes on…how he would look as he fucked his brains out. He wanted to know the real thing, not some damn dream that played out his fantasies. But this line of thinking was beyond inappropriate for this situation.

He heard Jesse laugh next to him, which he responded to with a confused and slightly irritated expression. “Damn, you have it so bad for Uncle Gabe…you’re face got more red than a bullseye when I mentioned he was takin’ a shower.”

…Fuck, was it really THAT obvious? How has his life gotten to this point…

“Hey, I ain’t judgin’. If anythin’, I’m happy about all this. Uncle Gabe needs someone in his life again…I can tell he’s lonely most days.” Jesse didn’t know much about Gabriel’s ex-girlfriend since he rarely ever saw her, but anyone who would willingly cheat on and then abandon someone they were supposed to love gained no sympathy from Jesse. He felt like he could trust Jack to not make Gabriel go through that again.

Jack just grunted. This was all assuming that he wanted to actually _pursue_ this…which, if he were to be completely honest…he actually kind of did. But what good would come out of it? Would he just move permanently to LA to be with Gabriel? That would be the logical conclusion, since he didn’t want to uproot Gabriel’s entire family to move to Indiana…especially since Jack no longer had anyone to go home to back where he was from save for his parents. But he hardly talked to them anymore, so why should they matter now?

“Shouldn’t you worry more about your own love life than that of an old man?”

Jack noticed that his words hit some sort of nerve in Jesse. His mouth went from a bright smile to a tight, thin line. “Y-Yeah, maybe I should…”

“…I’m not going to pry, but if whatever shit you’re going through is as bad as you think it is, maybe you should really think about ending it.” Jack had no idea just how close to the truth he was. Jesse almost let out a laugh at that, if it weren’t so damn accurate.

“I’ll…keep that in mind.” The conversation ended there when they both heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and for a moment Jack almost thought he would stop breathing. There Gabriel was, with no shirt on and loose-fitting sweat pants that were only being held up by the lower part of his hips, showing the elastic of his boxers and the trail of body hair that went from his belly button down to—oh god, it made Jack feel weak. He could already feel his mouth getting dry.

Gabriel rose an eyebrow upon seeing Jack sitting next to his nephew on the couch. “…The fuck are _you_ doing here?” He hadn’t meant for it to sound as harsh as it came out, but he was definitely shocked.

Jesse chose to speak, having a sneaking suspicion that Jack was one article of clothing away from being compromised. “Ana had him bring over some veggies from her garden.”

“Huh. She must’ve guessed I would be asking about those soon.” Gabriel eyed Jesse. “You’re going to get healthier if I have to shove them down your throat. If not your damned smoking habits, I can at least get you to stop eating fast food every meal of your life.”

“Didn’t you start smokin’ when you were younger?” Jesse accused, to which Gabriel crossed his arms.

“I was in the _military_. Needed something to calm the nerves when dead bodies are piling up left and right.”

Jack understood that need. Although he was less of a smoker and more of a drinker.

Gabriel’s focus then turned to Jack. “So how long are you planning on staying?”

In all honesty, Jack wasn’t sure. A part of him really wanted to stay just to be near Gabriel, but he couldn’t exactly say that out loud, now could he? Jack just shrugged, and Gabriel continued to glare at him before letting out an exasperated sigh and sat down on the couch next to Jack.

“Didn’t you say you had somewhere to go, Jess?”

Jesse snapped his fingers. “Right, that. Yeah I should really get going…uh…”

“…Don’t do anything illegal, alright?” Gabriel grumbled as he began to flip through the channels of the TV. Jesse rolled his eyes and stood up, making his way towards the front door. But not before giving Jack a sly wink on the way out. What the _fuck_ was that—

“I hope you’re not expecting to get drunk here.” Gabriel said without so much as a glance in Jack’s direction. “I don’t have anything in this house save for a bottle of tequila, but you can drink that over my dead body.”

Jack ran a hand through his hair as he leaned back on the couch. He really didn’t want to talk about what had happened… _that_ night…but he knew that he had to explain himself sooner or later. At least it was Gabriel that brought it up first.

“Look, I’m sorry for how I acted that night. I understand if you’re angry.” Jack started, but couldn’t finish on account of Gabriel outright _staring_ at him. It was more like he was staring straight through him, which made Jack feel more than a little nervous.

“…Tch.” Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Relax, Boy Scout. You were obviously drunk so I’m not going to take anything you say or did to heart.” He flipped the channel to a National Geographic special on gorillas.

There was a slight pain in Jack’s chest from that. “…I’m not the type of person who acts that way when I’m drunk unless there weren’t already feelings there to begin with.” He wanted to punch himself for what he had just said. It came out mostly from annoyance, but did he actually just do what he think he did?

Gabriel froze. He placed the remote on the coffee table and silently got up from his seat. Jack was having none of it.

“Wait just a damn minute.” He grabbed Gabriel’s wrist. “You’re just going to walk away? Just like that?”

“Let go of me.” There was venom in Gabriel’s voice, and boy did it sting. But Jack wasn’t going to just give up. Not without an explanation or a response.

“I basically just confessed to you, so no, you will stay here and at least give me SOME response.” Jack’s voice was strained. “I don’t even give a fuck if it’s a _rejection_. Anything is better than being ignored like what you’re trying to do.”

Gabriel couldn’t handle this. His heart was pounding and he could feel his face getting warm. He has tried so hard to stay as far away from falling in love as possible. And he was so close to succeeding until Jack _Fucking_ Morrison crashed into his life like a grenade. “What do you expect to get out of this?”

Jack remained silent. Not even _he_ knew what he wanted out of confessing. “…Fuck if I know. I haven’t dated anyone since Ana. But what I do know is that I also haven’t fallen in love with anyone since then, either…that is, until I met you.”

Gabriel’s breath hitched, and all of a sudden he began to feel just how real this entire situation was. He could feel himself getting dizzy and he wasn’t even looking at the man. But Jack’s hand around his wrist felt like a spark. “…J-Jack…I…”

The ground started to rumble. They both remained still as the earth moved from underneath them. Was this an earthquake? He knew that they were quite common on the west coast, but he had yet to actually experience one for himself. It wasn’t too bad, but it did cause some books and vases to fall over. The vases made a shattering noise, one by one. As soon as the earthquake ceased, Jack let out a sigh of relief.

“Talk about awful timing…” Something wasn’t right. Gabriel had gone stiff and he wasn’t breathing normally. “…Gabriel…? Hey…” The second Jack reached out to touch Gabriel’s arm, it was like a flash of lightning. Gabriel swiftly turned around, his eyes hazed over and he lunged at Jack. He wasn’t sure when it had happened, but all of a sudden he could feel blood trickling from his nose and his right cheek and under his eye felt tender.

He was having another episode.

“Gabriel!” Jack tried to get his attention, but with the larger man on top of him, one hand gripping around his neck and the other trying to furiously throw punches, it was increasingly difficult to throw the man off and turn the tides. “It’s me, Jack!”

Gabriel didn’t hear him. All he was hearing was the sound of explosions and gunfire. He could feel his fist making contact with something, but he wasn’t sure what. Was is an enemy soldier? He didn’t want to take the chance; he had to fight like his life depended on it. He needed to _kill_.

Jack needed to make him stop. He was beginning to fade in and out of consciousness, but he was in no position to fight back; he didn’t even know Spanish, which seemed to be what Jesse was doing the first time he saw this happen. Frantically, he looked on both sides of himself searching for something, _anything_ he could use to defend himself. His eyes fell onto a piece of broken glass, probably from one of the vases that broke during the earthquake. He grabbed it with his left hand, and used it to slice Gabriel’s arm. Gabriel let out a hiss as he lost his grip on Jack, which gave him the opportunity to turn the situation around.

“Gabriel, open your eyes! It’s me, Jack! C’mon Gabe…you can fight this…you’re in LA…your home, surrounded by people who love and care about you. Jesse…your daughter, Ana… _myself_ …we all love you!”

Gabriel was breathing heavily; it took a few minutes, but his eyes were beginning to return to normal and he started panting. When he came to, he saw that Jack was on top of him, his face bruised and bloody. _He_ had done that to him. He let out a scream.

“Gabe! Gabe it’s alright!” Jack reached down and embraced him on the floor. “Everything’s going to be alright…”

Gabriel’s screams turned into muffled sobs. “ _Dios mio…_ what have I done…?” He hastily sat up and pushed Jack off him. “I could have KILLED you! See?! This…this is why I can’t be with anyone…regardless of how I might feel about them, this is…this is too painful!”

Jack remained silent. He knew that his face wasn’t pretty at the moment; he could still feel and taste the blood, and no doubt there were more than a few bruises on his face. But he didn’t care about that; all he cared about was Gabriel.

The distance between them instantly became shorter as Jack closed it, pressing his lips to Gabriel’s. They were soft, if a little bit chapped, and he could clearly feel a scar that had scabbed over and didn’t completely heal. He could smell the faint scent of mint and cinnamon that made his senses come alive.

Gabriel remained frozen in place, shocked at what had just occurred. He was being kissed. By _Jack Morrison_. He was in so much shock that he didn’t even try to reciprocate, afraid that his body might betray him if he did. He didn’t hate it. If anything, he wished he could stay kissing this man forever.

When Jack finally ended the kiss, he began to pant. Both of their faces were bright red and they just stared at each other. Gabriel was the first to speak.

“Why…why the hell would you do that? Why do you love me so much, after seeing what I have no control over?!”

Jack’s eyes softened. “I’ve already seen you lose control once before…and frankly, I really don’t give a shit. I started having feelings for you almost the moment I first saw you, and if you forgot…I’ve managed to get you down from that episode as well. I think I can manage your baggage, as I’m sure you can manage mine.” Jack hugged him tightly. “Let me help you, Gabe…you don’t have to go through this alone.”

Gabriel was left speechless as he allowed himself to be hugged by Jack. He cautiously reciprocated, putting his arms around Jack’s form which caused him to briefly stiffen. As they gradually pulled apart from each other, the weight of the situation became painfully clear. Jack was straddling his lap, staring down at him. Gabriel couldn’t take it.

He leaned forward and kissed Jack. It was a forceful, yet still soft feeling. Jack was surprised at first, but quickly recovered and kissed him back, the feeling was chaste. Gabriel hadn’t felt this way in a long time…he missed it.

When they broke away, Gabriel cupped Jack’s face with his hands, letting his thumb run over Jack’s cheek where he had been punched. “I’m…I’m so sorry…”

Jack smiled softly. “This’ll recover.”

Gabriel brought Jack’s head down slowly so he could kiss the bruise. “…You’re so beautiful…”

Time seemed to stop for Jack. Was this actually happening? This almost didn’t seem real. Jack kissed him once more, and this time they stayed in that position for a long while, enjoying every second of it.

.

.

.

“The things I do for love.” Jesse sighed as he sat at Ana’s dining room table. “Remind me never to get on your bad side. Would hate to see how hate drives you if this is what you’re capable of.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Ana smiled sweetly as she removed an apple pie from the oven. “This will be good for both Jack and Gabriel. They just needed a little push from yours truly to get it moving.”

Jesse chuckled. “Now if only you could solve my situation, then I can call you a miracle worker.”

Ana placed the pie on the table and retrieved some plates. “Oh? What’s the problem?”

Jesse sighed. “Genji’s my friend and I love him. But I agreed to do something for him that I’m immediately regretting.”

“Sometimes, it’s better to not get involved, _because_ he’s your friend.” Ana gave him a slice of pie. “What is he having you do?”

Jesse bit his lip. “…He wants me to get his brother to fall in love with me so Hanzo can get out of his life.” He almost recoiled upon seeing Ana’s shocked expression. “And the worst part is…it’s working. Hanzo kissed me a few days ago…”

“Jesse…” Ana had that disapproving mom voice in full force.

“I know, I get it. I know I need to tell him before things get too out of hand…but…” Jesse pinched the bridge of his nose. “I think it might be too late for that.”

Ana had a knowing expression. “…Do you love him too?”

That question plowed right through Jesse. “…I think…you hit the mark on that one, Ms. Amari.”

Ana’s expression softened. “You _need_ to tell him, Jesse. Before he finds out from Genji, or worse, overhears something that will make him realize what’s been going on.” She placed a hand on his shoulder. “You’re like a son to me. And you owe it to him to tell the truth.”

Jesse knew that Ana was speaking the truth. “Yeah…thanks, Ma’am.”

Ana smiled. “Honestly, what am I going to do with you boys.”

Jesse laughed, and they both ate some delicious apple pie while wondering how things were going a few doors down.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Without Zenyatta, Genji would be lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zenyatta has finally made an appearance! I love him so much, he's a gift to this cruel world. He's also the main healer I use, although I tend to use Lucio more nowadays because I can't keep up with healing everyone when they're bouncing around everywhere >_>

Genji frantically dressed into one of his nicer graphic shirts, a pair of black skinny jeans, boots, and ran out of the door in record speed. The day was finally here. He had received a text message from his pen pal, Zenyatta, that his flight had landed at LAX and he and his brother would soon be in the area. Genji could hardly contain his excitement over wondering what his friend would look like and how differently he acted in real life as opposed to behind a computer screen or phone halfway across the world. He had told Zenyatta that he would be waiting outside of his gated home to greet him.

There were butterflies in his stomach. He has dreamt of this moment since he and Zenyatta first began talking to each other back when he was a sophomore in high school for that one class project. He loathed the idea of corresponding with an unknown person in a different country at first, but he quickly found to enjoy the idea after first talking to Zenyatta via emails. Not even a few days into the project and they ended up exchanging phone numbers, added each other on Facebook and other social media accounts, and not a day went by where they haven’t instant-messaged each other at least once.

Zenyatta was two years younger than Genji, technically three if you consider the fact that Zenyatta had just turned nineteen and Genji would be turning twenty-two in a few months. But the slight age gap did nothing to hinder their ever-growing friendship, and if anything Zenyatta was the more mature one out the two; Genji figured it was because of how he was brought up, and Genji not taking any of his family’s values seriously.

A car that pulled up alongside his house brought Genji out of his thoughts as he anxiously waited to see who would step out. He still had no idea what Zenyatta looked like; and all of a sudden he became very self-conscious over his own visage. His face was scarred from burns and lacerations. He had told Zenyatta about them prior, but that didn’t change the fact that this would be the first time Zenyatta would actually see them in person. What would he think of him? Would he be disappointed just like his family? No…no, he had to keep a clear head and stay calm. Zenyatta wasn’t like that; he was better than his family could hope to ever be.

When the car stopped and the passenger side door was slowly opening, Genji held his breath. A slender boy hopped out of the car; he was bald, had nine markings on his forehead that formed a square, and probably most surprising was that the boy was _tall_. It could just be because he had excellent posture whereas Genji always had a slight slouch, but if Genji had to guess, the boy was almost six feet, probably a little bit less. The boy had a neutral expression on his face as he walked up to Genji. “Are you Genji Shimada?”

Genji had trouble finding his voice, so all he could do was nod. In one swift motion, he was pulled into a tight embrace.

“It is wonderful to finally meet you, my friend.” Zenyatta’s voice was a lot deeper than Genji expected; it was even deeper than his own, which messed with his mind a little.

Genji couldn’t hold back the tears any longer. “I can’t believe I can finally meet you in person. You have made my life much more bearable to live in.”

Zenyatta chuckled. “You give me too much credit. But I too am happy to see you.”

They stayed like that for a while before a second slamming of a car door pulled them apart. Out stepped an older man from the driver’s side; he looked almost exactly like Zenyatta.

“Zenyatta wouldn’t stop talking about you the entire trip here.” The man directed towards Genji.

Genji grinned sheepishly. “All good things, I hope.”

The man smiled. “Certainly. Anyone who has treated Zen like you have is considered family to me. Thank you, Shimada-san.” The man bowed, and the sudden use of honorific threw Genji off guard a little.

“P-Please, you don’t need to be so formal. Just Genji is fine.” Genji smiled.

“If that is what you wish.” The man smiled back. “My name is Mondatta Tekhartha. I am Zenyatta’s older brother.” Mondatta put a hand on Zenyatta’s shoulder. “This boy can be quite a handful when he wants to be, so please watch out for him.”

Genji had a hard time believing that Zenyatta was a handful. He always assumed the boy was as pious and respectful as the monks he learned about in school. “I will do my best, Mr. Tekhartha.”

“If you allow me to call you Genji, then you can call me Mondatta.” Mondatta bowed once more, before turning to Zenyatta. “I must go to the temple now. Do behave yourself, Brother, and let me know when you would like to be picked up.”

Zenyatta hugged his brother before saying their farewells, leaving Genji and Zenyatta together in the driveway.

“I hope your flight went well?” Genji was trying to think of things to say.

Zenyatta nodded. “There was some slight turbulence but nothing out of the ordinary. Although I feel as if I am out of my element, here. Not to mention a bit jet-lagged.”

“That’s understandable. Uh…” Genji all of a sudden remembered that there was no way his parents would allow him to bring a _stranger_ into their home. “W-Would you like to go somewhere? I can show you around the city, if you like.”

Zenyatta smiled. “That would be most wonderful.”

.

.

.

“So then I told her that I had the highest score on the leaderboards, but she apparently wasn’t impressed because I guess I beat out her score which was at the top for a year.” Genji laughed. “Guess there’s a new top gamer in town.”

Zenyatta chuckled. “I have never been adept in video gaming, but it does sound enjoyable.”

Genji’s eyes sparkled. “Well it’s a good thing we are headed towards my favorite place in this city.” He guided Zenyatta towards a gigantic building that was blaring all sorts of music, both normal and two-bit. Zenyatta was quite intrigued.

“What is this place, exactly?”

Genji grinned. “It’s called an arcade! There’s so many different games to play here…here, I’ll show you how to play this one.”

It was a rhythm game, by the looks of it. Zenyatta just stared in awe as Genji hit every circle with 100% accuracy, earning him a perfect score. “When the outer circle reaches the middle circle, click on them to gain points. You gain more points depending on how long you wait until you click. And those color changing circles are special in that if you manage to get a perfect hit on them, they double your score. Missing one drops your score. Here, you try.”

Zenyatta stood in front of the screen and was slightly confused on what to do. But once the music started and circles began to fly across the screen, he did his best to keep up as he hit almost every circle. It was a lot tougher than Zenyatta expected, but once the round was over, he was satisfied that he got a silver medal and fifty tickets to exchange for a prize.

“Not bad for your first try, Zen.” Genji clapped and Zenyatta bowed.

“That was most enjoyable.” Zenyatta glanced around the arcade, and his eyes stopped on a machine filled with plushies and dolls. “What is this game?”

Genji grimaced. “That’s a crane machine. You put some coins in here—“ He pointed to a slot. “And you have thirty seconds to try to position the claw over a plush doll and pray to god that it grabs it. If it does, you get to keep whatever you grabbed.”

“I would like to try this one.” Zenyatta reached into his pocket to grab a few quarters and placed them into the machine.

“Good luck, I’ve been coming to this place for years and not once have I ever won—“

The sound of bells going off made him stop talking as he watched the claw, plush firmly in its grasp, and dropped it into the drop box. Genji was shocked beyond words.

Zenyatta retrieved the plush doll; it looked like a turnip with octopus tentacles, and smiled at Genji. “That was fun, as well.”

Genji gaped. “How…how did you _do_ that?!”

Zenyatta brought a finger to his lips in thought. “…I would say that it was due to simple mathematics, but in reality…I had no idea what I was doing. Maybe luck was on my side.”

Zenyatta must have been the luckiest man on earth, in that case. Still, Genji was happy for his friend. Zenyatta smiled and handed Genji the doll. “For you, as a token of my friendship and how much you mean to me.”

Genji took the doll and just stared at Zenyatta. “Thank you…I will cherish it.”

Zenyatta seemed satisfied, and they continued to play different games until they both decided it was time to rest a bit. They were both getting hungry anyway, so they chose to eat at a family-owned Indian place.

“This place is really good. I also know the daughter of the people who own it after a fashion, so hopefully we can get a discount.” Genji winked, which caused Zenyatta to laugh. They walked inside the restaurant, the scent of a variety of spices filled their noses. An elegant young woman greeted them.

“Oh…Genji, was it? Jesse’s friend?” The teenager asked, to which Genji nodded.

“My friend is visiting from Nepal and I wanted to show him how tasty your food is.”

She smiled. “Yes, of course. Ah…My name is Satya Vaswani. Your meal will be on the house.”

Music to Genji’s ears. She guided them to a small table by the window and placed menus in front of them. “I will be back in a moment to take your orders.”

Zenyatta looked over the menu. “I love the atmosphere around this place. It is as if I am actually in India again.”

“Again?” Genji began to look over the menu as well, although he already knew what he wanted.

“I have visited India a few times due to my brother’s travels…although I haven’t had the opportunity to properly enjoy myself.”

Genji felt a slight twitch of jealousy; he would love to travel around the world to various places someday.

Genji’s phone vibrated. He inwardly groaned at the idea of anyone in his family contacting him, but he was relieved to find that it was just Jesse.

[Jesse]: I need to talk to you. Where are you?

He should have been more concerned, but didn’t think much of it.

[Genji]: At Satya’s family restaurant. What did you want to talk about?

[Jesse]: I’ll be there in 10.

Genji sighed, which got Zenyatta’s attention.

“Something wrong?”

“My best friend wants to talk to me about something.”

Zenyatta hummed. “Is this that cowboy you told me about? Jesse…McCree, was it?”

Genji nodded. “I hope nothing bad happened. Things have been hectic for both of us, lately.” From Genji’s family being unbearable as always, to some love-hate thing going on in Jesse’s house between Gabriel and that one guy who was staying at Fareeha’s place. How did they both have such awful luck.

Satya arrived back at their table. “I’m assuming you want the pork vindaloo with jasmine rice, a side of naan, and strawberry lassi as usual?” Genji nodded with a smile as Satya wrote down the order. She looked Zenyatta. “And for you?”

Zenyatta put down the menu. “I would like the chicken tikka masala, a side of vegetable mo-mo, and…a mango lassi.”

Satya wrote down the order and smiled. “Your orders will be out shortly.” She walked back towards the kitchen.

“So how is that situation with your brother?” Zenyatta pondered. “Since I am assuming you did not take my advice.”

Genji groaned. He _really_ did not want to talk about that when he has been enjoying himself up until now. “Do we have to talk about it?”

Zenyatta tilted his head. “We do not have to, but I have been curious about it for some time now.”

How could Genji say no to _that face_. Zenyatta looked like Genji had just shot his puppy or something. “I think it’s going well. My brother seems to be in happier spirits ever since Jesse started hanging out with him. I think He’s is actually happy for once.”

“…So in other words, you have yet to tell him the truth.” Zenyatta shook his head, which caused Genji to feel a little bit guilty. Just a little.

“I’m not stopping this until Hanzo grows some balls and stands up to our parents for once.” Genji needed Hanzo to do it because he knew that his parents would listen to him. They never listened to Genji, not even when he was in the hospital. This was the only way to get things to change.

Zenyatta sighed. “I am sure that there are simpler alternatives than taking advantage of your brother and friend. Jesse is your _best friend_ , is he not? Do you not feel ashamed and sorry about this situation you are putting both of them through?”

“Why are you constantly bringing this up? Can we…please not talk about this anymore?” Genji basically pleaded. The last thing he wanted was to accidentally let his anger flare at Zenyatta.

Zenyatta seemed to catch on and let the issue drop. However, that caused an awkward silence between the two up until their meals arrived. Genji could no longer think about what to say, so they just ate in silence with a few comments from Zenyatta about how delicious the food was.

Of course, if Genji had expected a storm to brew in the next five seconds, he would have gladly taken the silence over _this_.

Jesse walked in through the entrance and marched straight towards Genji. “Your brother’s not here, right?”

Genji’s eyebrow rose. “He should be with our father at the company right now. You know he’ll get suspicious if you ask to hang out _every_ day, right?”

Jesse crossed his arms. “That’s what I wanted to talk to ya about. I can’t do this anymore, Gen.”

Genji’s mouth slacked. “What do you mean? Are you saying that not even you can handle Hanzo’s antics?”

“Will you focus for a moment.” Jesse’s voice rose, which startled Genji. “I’m sayin’ I’m not gonna take advantage of him. It ain’t right with what he’s goin’ through.”

“And what about what _I’M_ going through?!” Genji’s hands balled up into fists on the table.

“Well ya know what, it’s not always about you!” Jesse’s anger was growing. “Maybe if you took the time to just _listen_ to Hanzo, maybe you’ll understand how he feels!”

Jesse and Genji glared at each other until Zenyatta’s voice piped up. “I understand that this situation is…precarious…but I would feel more comfortable if this did not take place in a restaurant.”

They were all suddenly very aware of where they were, and Satya walked up to them with a look of disdain.

“Jesse.” Satya handed Genji some homemade jalebi like she always did whenever he visited. “You need to learn the meaning of _indoor voice_.” She smirked. “But I guess that’s one of the things that makes you, you.” She then looked at Genji and Zenyatta and smiled. “I’m pleased that you both enjoyed your meal, please come again.”

The second Genji said goodbye to Satya, Jesse grabbed his arm and pulled him outside with Zenyatta quietly walking behind them. They ended up in the parking lot of the shopping area the restaurant was located in.

“I don’t understand why you care so much about this, Jesse.” Genji crossed his arms. “You hated Hanzo before, so why do you care?”

Jesse’s gaze narrowed. “Because unlike you, I actually took the time to _listen_ to him. You have _no idea_ how he feels because all you care about is _yourself_.”

Genji was about to say something, but Jesse interrupted. “Look, I get it. I’ve known you long enough to see all this shit that’s been happenin’. But do you think that Hanzo isn’t goin’ through the same thing?”

Genji knew that what Jesse was saying was true. He’s been in the same house as Hanzo when he would get into arguments with their father over ownership of the company. He’s seen Hanzo cry silently in his room and get backhanded just for talking back. But unfortunately, unlike Hanzo who got conditioned to do nothing but obey them, Genji rebelled and ended up becoming the family outcast. And Genji couldn’t take the pain any longer.

“If I might say something.”

Genji and Jesse both turned their attention to Zenyatta. “First of all, I am pleased to finally meet you, Jesse. My name is Zenyatta.”

Jesse was silent for a moment, but smiled. “Pleasure to meet ya finally, Zenyatta.” He tipped his hat. “Sorry you have to witness this.”

“It’s no worry at all.” Zenyatta was used to listening to Genji’s problems, in any case. “But I couldn’t help but analyze you during this entire conversation, Jesse.”

Jesse was confused, so Zenyatta explained. “What I mean is…have you in fact fallen in love with Genji’s brother?”

Genji just gaped at Jesse, whose cheeks and ears rapidly turned a bright shade of red. Jesse even had the nerve to pull his hat downward in a pathetic attempt to hide it.

“…You _what_.”

Jesse growled. “You think I asked for this to happen?! _You’re_ the one who practically forced me to spend time with your brother. And for what, to get him to fall in love with me. Well it fuckin’ backfired, because I ain’t got no idea how he feels, but I damn well know how I feel.” Jesse couldn’t contain himself. “Hanzo _kissed me_ for cryin’ out loud. I haven’t felt that giddy for somethin’ like that in _years_.”

Genji was left speechless. He was not anticipating _Jesse_ to fall in love with _Hanzo_. And what was that about a kiss?! Genji didn’t know what the hell was going on. “Okaaay…but he still kissed you so you’re both in love. I still say that’s mission accomplished.”

“…Wow. Do you even _hear_ yourself?” Jesse looked disgusted. “I’ve gone through with your plans in the past, but this is one I can’t follow. I care too much about your brother to do this to him. Next time I see him, I’m tellin’ him the truth. _All of it_.”

Genji looked horrified. “Do you know how much that could affect us?! Don’t even think about me, then. Think about how that would affect Hanzo!”

“He deserves to know the truth, Gen. Sorry.” Jesse was about to walk away, but a new voice suddenly stopped them both in their tracks. A voice that was so familiar that it caused the air to turn as cold as ice.

“…So that’s why you wanted to spend time with me.”

Jesse and Genji both looked in the direction of the voice, and they were shocked to see Hanzo standing there.

“H-Hanzo…” Jesse looked absolutely mortified, while Genji looked genuinely guilty about this for the first time since it began. “What are you doin’ here…?”

Hanzo’s eyes were devoid of emotions and light. “…My meeting with my father ended and he wanted me to pick up Genji…he found out where he was and sent me here…”

Genji inwardly swore. Was no part of his life private anymore?! “He had no right to do that.” The amount of anger he was holding was rising by the minute.

Jesse on the other hand was more concerned about Hanzo. “How much did you hear?”

“…Enough.” Tears were beginning to form at the corners of Hanzo’s eyes. It broke Jesse’s heart. “So not only am I being used by my parents…I’m also being used by my brother _and_ you. Someone whom I thought actually cared about me.”

Jesse closed the distance between them. “I _do_ care about you! Even though it began with Genji, the more I hung out with you the more I began to go away from it and spend time with you because I wanted to!”

Hanzo’s gaze hardened. “Do not take me for a fool. You never cared about me, only about Genji. _I trusted you_ , and you broke that trust. I can’t believe I once felt loved when I was with you.”

Jesse felt like he was about to cry. This can’t be happening. “H-Hanzo…please believe me…”

“Why should I?!” Hanzo yelled. “This has proven to me that _no one_ cares about me. No one will truly love me…I’m just a pawn for their sick games, and I’m sick and tired of it.” Maybe it was better if he just didn’t exist. Maybe his life was meaningless. Maybe he should just end the suffering…

Hanzo turned his back to them. “…I am sorry for putting you through Hell, Brother. You deserved better than that. And Jesse…I did fall in love with you. For a few weeks, you were my reason for waking up in the morning, even if you did not reciprocate. Good bye.”

When Jesse tried to keep Hanzo from leaving, he just forcibly pulled his arm away from the other’s grasp and went back to his car; he drove off without looking back.

Jesse just stared in the direction that Hanzo left in silence. Genji had never felt so horrible in his life. “…Jesse…?”

“…I think…I’m gonna head home now.”

When Genji stood in front of Jesse to look at him, nothing could have prepared him for that sight. Jesse was crying. His face was red, and his nose looked like it was going to start running any moment now. It wasn’t sobbing, just silent tears, and perhaps that was even more painful.

“Jesse, I’m sorry. I-I…I never meant for this to happen.” The last thing Genji wanted was for his best friend to get hurt in the process. He assumed that Jesse wouldn’t care about the situation because he always viewed this type of thing as a game to be played. He hadn’t anticipated Jesse to fall in love with Hanzo in the process. And the look on Jesse’s face was all the evidence he needed to know that Jesse’s feelings for Hanzo were genuine. Which was why he didn’t stop Jesse from leaving silently. All Genji could do was look at the ground.

Zenyatta patted Genji on the back and rubbed in a circular motion. “What has happened cannot be changed. All we can do now is think about the future. There is still time to fix this, Genji.”

But _how_ could Genji fix this? He was so caught up in his own situation that he was completely blinded by how it was affecting those around him, most of all his best friend. Did Jesse even consider him to be his friend anymore, after all that he’s done? The very thought messed with Genji’s mind, and he began to panic.

“Genji! Breathe.” He could hear Zenyatta’s voice. “Calm your mind. Do not think about anything right now. Clear it of any distractions.”

He did as he was told, to the best of his ability. It was more difficult than he anticipated, but in the end he was able to calm himself down with Zenyatta’s help.

“Thank you…Zen…” Genji panted. He felt miserable about this whole situation.

Zenyatta smiled calmly. “Why don’t you join me in a quick meditation session. I do not want to force you, of course, but I believe it will help you.”

Genji grew flustered. “… _Here?_ Right now _?_ ”

“Why not?” Zenyatta chuckled and sat down with his legs crossed on the sidewalk. “In the end, it will help you clear your mind more effectively; there are plenty of people around who will stare, but all you need to do is ignore everything around you.”

Genji reluctantly sat down next to his friend in the same way. He saw that Zenyatta had also placed his hands in some sort of position, and was unsure if he should do the same.

“You may place your hands in any way you wish.” Zenyatta stated with his eyes closed. “However you feel is most comfortable for you.”

Genji chose to do it the way he saw it happen in the movies: one hand to his side and the other in front of his chest, index and middle finger straight and thumb folded. He closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind of intrusive thoughts. The faint sounds of giggling around him caused him to falter slightly, but he did nothing. His mind was like a crystal-clear pool of water; he could hear nothing but the sounds of birds chirping and wind blowing; He could only smell the aroma of the seasons, not the various food stalls around him. He felt…at peace.

After about thirty minutes, Zenyatta seemed satisfied. “I normally meditate for longer, but time is of the essence, is it not?”

Genji opened his eyes. Somehow, he felt different than before.

Zenyatta chuckled. “One session alone will not change much, but it will point you in the right direction. And I do believe that I am staying in LA for at least a week, so we can do this every day until I leave, if you wish.”

The thought of Zenyatta actually leaving tugged on Genji’s heart, making it ache. He didn’t want him to leave; he wanted—

“…I would like that.” Genji smiled at Zenyatta, who nodded.

“Then we shall do this every morning. It is the best time to meditate, in any case.” They both stood up and dusted off their pants. “But for now, should you not chase after your friend and or brother?”

Genji hesitated. “W-What will you do? I don’t want to just leave you here.”

Zenyatta outright _laughed_. “I will be going with you, of course. I would not want to miss whatever will unfold.”

Genji didn’t think Zenyatta was the type of person to enjoy watching drama unfold around him. Maybe that was a side effect of living in a monastery all his life.

But he didn’t think about it too much. No, he had to make things right again. For Jesse, for his brother, and…for himself.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panic turns into love for everyone involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this chapter...I even made it longer than the others, just for you guys. I feel like this fic is slowly coming to an end...I still can't believe how quickly I've been updating lol. Be warned, this chapter is emotional on ALL fronts. I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> TW for suicidal thoughts and physical fighting amongst family.

“Jesse! Open up!”

Jesse could hear Sombra’s annoying shouting from the other side of his bedroom door, but he wasn’t feeling any of it. He had been lying in bed for the past four hours, trying desperately to get in touch with Hanzo via texts and phone calls, but none of them were going through. He had cried so much before then that he was quite certain his tear pool had dried up; they weren’t coming out as often anymore.

“ _Jesse Wyatt McCree, get your ass out here!”_

He groaned at the sound of Gabriel’s voice yelling at him in Spanish, and got out of bed in order to avoid his door being broken down. Because damn did he know that Gabriel wouldn’t hesitate to do that if it came down to it. He stomped down the stairs and immediately glared at Sombra, who was standing next to her father at the bottom.

“Can’t you mind your own damn business, Sombra?!” Jesse glared at her.

Sombra glared back. “It’s 4:00pm and you still hadn’t left your room! And I heard you crying for most of it! Excuse me for being worried about you, _idiota_!”

Gabriel pinched the bridge of his nose. “You two need to fucking stop yelling before I beat both of you.” He looked at Jesse. “Do you want to talk about something, Jesse? You know you can tell me anything—“

Jesse shook his head rapidly. “It’s my problem. I ain’t getting’ anyone else involved in this mess.”

Sombra let out a loud sigh. “Just talk to us! Talk to _me_! Is it about Genji’s brother? Is that why you’ve been locked up in your room?!”

How the fuck— “…What the hell did you do, Sombra.”

“I-I…I got past your password and checked your phone.” She held her hands up in defense. “What else was I supposed to do, you weren’t _talking to me_!”

“Because it’s none of your damn business!” Jesse screamed. “You had no right to do that!”

Sombra scoffed. “Please, don’t talk to _me_ about having no right when you asked me a week earlier to—“

Jesse interrupted her with a death glare. “Enough. Not another word, Sombra.”

“Or what, you’ll never speak to me again? Never trust me again?” She tried to meet Jesse face to face, although it was very difficult with her petite 5’4” to his 6’1”. “Say what you want to say to me. Go on. ¿ _Que estas esperando?_ ”

Jesse lunged at Sombra and they began to throw fists at each other while rolling on the floor. Gabriel had seen enough and tried to pull them both apart.

“What the fuck has gotten into you both?!” Gabriel couldn’t get through to them and he almost got himself punched in the stomach. He cursed to himself and went to grab his phone. He called Jack telling him to help him right away, before hanging up and trying to alleviate the situation.

“You’re a piece of shit, Jesse!” Sombra lashed out as she threw a punch at his side. “You know I care about you! Why won’t you let me help?!”

Jesse pulled her hair while trying to hold her shoulders down. “You don’t know shit about what I’m goin’ through!”

“Because you won’t tell me!!” Sombra wiggled out of Jesse’s grasp and tackled him. They were going at it for five minutes before Jack came bursting through the door, and with Gabriel’s help they pulled the two of them apart. Gabriel grabbed hold of Sombra by the waist and Jack did the same with Jesse.

“What the hell is going on?!” Jack shouted as he kept Jesse from flailing his arms.

Gabriel grunted. “They’ve been fighting like this well before you came over.” He glared at the back of Sombra’s head. “Are you two done?!”

Jesse and Sombra finally calmed themselves down after being held back, but that didn’t cease the glares they shot back at each other.

“We’re not letting go of either of you until you explain why the fuck you two are fighting.” When neither of them wished to speak up, Gabriel put his foot down. “ _Estoy esperando._ ”

The tone Gabriel used sent shivers down Sombra and Jesse’s spines, and they both looked down at the floor. Jack chose that time to speak up.

“I have no idea what the fuck is happening, but why don’t we start with Sombra.”

Sombra bit her lip. She was about to scream why Jack was making any of this his business, but she immediately knew why. She wasn’t ignorant to the growing feelings between her father and Jack, and if their relationship grew to the point where Gabriel could trust Jack with their family issues, then it must have gotten really serious.

She stared at Jesse. “I saw Jesse run up to his room and slam his door when he came back home. I know he went to hang out with Genji, and when I heard him crying in his room, I got concerned. I…” She sighed. “I snuck into his room while he was asleep and hacked into his phone.”

Gabriel let out an exasperated sigh. “Sombra…”

She interrupted. “I get it! I get what I did was wrong! But how else was I supposed to find out what was going on?! I was worried about Jesse, especially after hearing him cry! I haven’t seen or heard him do such a thing since we were kids!”

Perhaps it was a good thing Jack was here, Sombra thought. He was like the impartial jury deliberating over the entire incident. Jack grunted and eased up on his hold on Jesse. “Your turn.”

Jesse went limp in Jacks’ arms and glared at his feet. The three of them just stared at him, and waited for him to speak, but that moment didn’t come. At least, not until a hasty knock came up on the door. Gabriel groaned and went to open it, Sombra still in his grasp. He was surprised to see Genji and an unfamiliar boy behind him.

“Sorry, Genji, but we’re having a bit of a family matter right now.” Gabriel looked exhausted.

Genji bowed his head. “Please let me come in, Mr. Reyes. I _really_ need to speak to Jesse.”

Gabriel sighed but allowed Genji to enter, and he and the boy immediately ran up to Jesse. Jesse outright growled upon seeing Genji.

“What the fuck are _you_ doin’ here.”

“Jesse!” Gabriel scolded, but Jesse wasn’t listening. Genji clenched his fists.

“I’m sorry, alright! All of this is _my_ fault!” Genji let out a sob, which shocked just about everyone except Jesse. “Mr. Reyes…Mr. Morrison…if Jesse won’t talk, then I will. I’m the reason all of this shit is happening.”

Jesse averted Genji’s gaze, while Gabriel tried his best to smile. “…Please go on, Genji.”

Genji nodded and tried to figure out where to begin. A soft pat on the back from Zenyatta helped him keep his composure. “My…my brother, Hanzo…he came back from Japan a couple of months ago. I hated the fact that he came back. Ever since he did, our parents have treated me with even more hostility than before.” Genji had to rub a few tears from his face. “I told Jesse to help me…and it ended up blowing up in our faces.”

Gabriel turned to Jesse. “What did you _do_.”

“Please, it’s not his fault!” Genji shouted. At the point, Jesse slowly turned his head so he was looking at Genji. Genji continued. “I needed Hanzo to stand up to our parents because they would listen to him! I got Jesse to befriend him and spend time with him…because I wanted Hanzo to fall in love with Jesse and leave.”

Gabriel and Sombra’s mouths dropped, while Jack’s eyes widened. Genji groaned. “I know it sounds a little weird, but one of Hanzo’s dreams as a teenager was to fall in love with someone who could take him away from the control of our parents. Taking advantage of that information, I got Hanzo to fall in love with Jesse, but…” He bit his lip. “…Everything backfired. Hanzo found out about the plan in the worst possible way, and now I can’t find him anywhere! He’s not answering his phone, and he hasn’t been back to the house since!” Genji sobbed out, and that caught Jesse’s full attention. “And to make things worse, not only was I manipulating Hanzo, I ended up manipulating my best friend!” He looked at Jesse in the eyes. “I’m so sorry, Jesse…I was so blinded by my anger towards my parents and brother that I couldn’t see how you were suffering. I even ignored how my brother was feeling, and it makes me sick just thinking about it.” He got down on his knees and bowed his head towards Jesse. “I know it’s hard to forgive something like this, but…please…you’re my best friend…I can’t lose you…”

Jesse was speechless. Jack had let go of Jesse and he immediately slumped to the floor right next to Genji. After a moment’s silence, Jesse sighed and rested his right hand on Genji’s shoulder. “Please sit up, Gen.”

Genji immediately did as he was told, and began to silently cry when he saw tears streaming from Jesse’s eyes. “I…I forgive ya. I might still be mad at ya, but like you said…we’re best friends. I’m not gonna lose you over somethin’ like this.”

Genji let out a sob and flung himself at Jesse, and they clung to each other in a tight embrace.

“I’m sorry…I’m so sorry!” Genji sobbed as Jesse held him tightly.

“I know, Gen…” Jesse felt like a huge weight was lifting off of his chest ever so slightly.

They stayed like that for a little while longer, before Genji spoke again. “Please…you have to help me find my brother. I can’t find him anywhere, and I’m getting worried.”

Jesse nodded. “We’ll do what we can to help. Do you know any place he could have gone?”

Genji shook his head. “He hasn’t been back in this area in a long time…I doubt he would remember where anything is, and that’s what worries me. What if he wanders somewhere he shouldn’t be?”

Sombra immediately thought about Los Muertos. They had gang territories scattered around LA, and a person who comes from a rich background like Hanzo would be a top pick for them. She turned to Gabriel. “Papa, don’t you have a friend in the police force that can help us?”

Gabriel grimaced. “As much as I do not want to deal with _his_ antics, I guess we have no choice.” He picked up his phone and called the LAPD.

Meanwhile, Jesse helped Genji up from the floor. He looked at Zenyatta. “Can you hold onto him for me?”

Zenyatta nodded and helped Genji stand. Genji felt as if his legs were like pudding. Zenyatta directed him towards the couch and they both sat down.

“I’m proud of you for admitting you were wrong. It must have been very difficult.” Zenyatta patted Genji on the back.

Genji sighed. “It’s…definitely something I haven’t felt in a long while. If it weren’t for you, I don’t even know how this would have turned out.” He turned to look at Zenyatta. “I don’t even know how I can ever repay you.”

Zenyatta smiled. “You do not have to repay me. I am your friend, am I not? I would help you many times over without requiring payment.”

Genji’s heart soared. Maybe it was due to having never felt love and affection at any point in his life, but he sure as hell felt it when it came to those who weren’t his actual family. Jesse, Sombra, Gabriel, and even Zenyatta, whom he just met in person this morning. In fact, it felt even stronger whenever Zenyatta was by his side. Genji gave a quick glance towards the others in the room. Gabriel was in the kitchen talking on the phone; Jack was with him while in a conversation with Jesse; and Sombra was on her computer with what looked like a map of the city. Genji then turned to look back at Zenyatta, who had his head tilted as he followed Genji’s gaze towards the others. It was like impulse took over.

Genji quickly put both of his hands on Zenyatta’s cheeks so they were staring at each other, pulled his face closer to his own, and…

He kissed him.

He just kissed Zenyatta. On the lips. It was very quick and chaste, sort of like how people would normally say hello to each other in certain countries, but this felt a lot more personal.

When the kiss broke just as fast as it began, Zenyatta’s eyes were wide and he just stared at Genji with confusion. Genji realized what he had just done and scrambled to find an excuse.

“I-I’m sorry, I d-didn’t mean to, it was just an impulse thing and I swear it won’t happen ag—“

Zenyatta chuckled and this time _he_ was the one who closed the distance between them, and kissed Genji on the lips…this time, it was much longer and lingering. When they broke, it was Genji’s turn to be shocked.

“Due to the fact that you just gave me my first kiss, I wanted it to be a little more special than just a peck.” Zenyatta smiled, and Genji got very flustered.

He had stolen Zenyatta’s first kiss.

“Oh god I’m so sorry! I keep messing things up…” Genji was a mess. “Your first kiss should have been with someone you love, not me—“

Zenyatta tilted his head to the side. “…But what if you _are_ the one I love?”

Genji’s mind went still as he stared back at Zenyatta with widened eyes. He couldn’t find his voice.

“Is it that surprising that I have developed a strong liking for the person I have kept in constant contact with for years?” Zenyatta placed a hand on Genji’s shoulder. “Although considering my way of living, I chose not to say anything about it…but then you kissed me and I figured I might as well…act upon it.”

Genji damn near broke into tears; although unlike the sobbing he did earlier, this time it because of something happy. He had never felt so alive in a long time.

Genji hugged Zenyatta tightly; he didn’t want to let go. Zenyatta hugged back. “Am I safe to assume that this is your way of saying to me that you reciprocate my feelings?”

Genji laughed and hugged him tighter. “Y…Yeah…Yeah I do…”

They pulled apart a little if only to just stare at each other, both of them smiling as they brought their foreheads close enough to touch. They were only brought out of it when Genji felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He had gotten a message from someone. When he broke apart from Zenyatta to check it, his blood ran cold.

“H-Hanzo…”

Zenyatta glanced at the message, and he immediately rose from the couch and grabbed the attention of the others. They ran towards Genji to see the message. Genji was silent and felt like he would faint any moment.

[Hanzo]: Brother. I am sorry for ignoring your calls and texts…I was deep in thought and meditation, wondering what I should do about this situation. Ever since I found out about everything, my mind…it ceased to think clearly. But I do believe I have finally reached a conclusion. I apologize, Brother, but I cannot live with this pain any longer. I have not told our parents where I have gone and why, but I thought that _you_ should at least know my reasoning.

[Hanzo]: I am not loved. I will never be loved. All I am good for is to be manipulated and thrown away when I am no longer of use. Our parents have treated me as such all my life. But I thought that as long as I had you, I could survive. Not once did I ever stop thinking about you while I was in Japan. And I have never forgiven myself for what I did to you. I was weak. I still am weak. I don’t deserve to have you as a brother…you are better than I will ever hope to be.

[Hanzo]: If…McCree is with you, please tell him that I do not blame him for what he did. He was just helping you out like any good friend would. I just wish things could have turned out differently. Goodbye, my dear Brother. May we meet again in the next life someday.

Genji dropped his phone and his whole body shook. Was this…was this a suicide note? Genji started to have a panic attack, and Zenyatta did his very best to calm him down. A tight hug helped, as did Jesse’s voice as he told Genji to breathe slowly.

Jack looked at Gabriel, his tone of voice serious. “We need to hurry and find him. It was a text message, meaning that unless he was texting in a place with no cell service, he had just recently sent it.”

Gabriel nodded. “My friend is on his way as we speak. He’s a captain in the LAPD, and he has a strong sense of justice. If anyone can find Hanzo, it’s him.” He sighed. “Can you call Ana? We should have someone back here know about this, just in case information gets brought back here.”

Jack obliged and called Ana, who immediately agreed and raced to Gabriel’s home. She still had her phone in hand when she came over.

“This is awful…” Ana looked saddened. “I do hope he is alright…that poor boy.” She’s been around long enough and had known Jesse and Genji long enough to be fully aware of Genji and Hanzo’s situation. It utterly sickened her how their parents treated their children. If it weren’t for the fact that Genji and Hanzo were both well above the child age, she would have had the mind to file a complaint to child protective services.

The sound of sirens in the front brought all of their attentions towards the front door, as well as the loud stomping of footsteps. Gabriel sighed; no part of today would be silent, anymore.

He opened the door, and Jack, Jesse, Genji, and Zenyatta just _gaped_ at the man who had just entered. He was so tall that Jesse thought his head would hit the ceiling! And those muscles…holy shit, his arms and legs were wider than Genji’s entire body. Zenyatta’s attention was on the man’s left eye, which was cloudy and had a long scar over it.

“Reinhardt Wilhelm is here to save the day!” The man’s voice boomed. Sombra had to cover her ears. “Gabriel, what is the problem? You sounded urgent, so I rushed as fast as I could!”

Ana put her hands on her hips. “…Reinhardt, please you your indoor voice. You are not in the army anymore.”

Reinhardt faltered. “Can’t you let me have some fun, Ana?” He took off his police hat and placed it over his heart when he saw Ana glaring at him like she was his mother. “I-In any case! There is nothing fun about this situation, so we must get on with it!”

Genji took the opportunity to speak up. “M-My brother is missing…his name is Hanzo Shimada, and he sent me a suicide note via text.” He showed Reinhardt the message. “P-Please find him…”

Reinhardt’s gaze softened as he stared at the message. “Do not worry, we shall find him. Do you have a recent picture of him?”

Genji nodded and showed him a picture on his phone. It was taken about a month ago, when his mother wanted him to take pictures of the entire family for the memories. Now that he took a closer look at it, Hanzo’s expression looked strained.

When he saw the picture, Reinhardt immediately phoned it in. “Reinhardt to dispatch. We have a missing person, name is Hanzo Shimada.” Reinhardt glowered. “I do not care how long he’s been missing for, the point is that he’s _missing_!” A pause. “Screw waiting twenty-four hours! He’s an acquaintance of a dear friend of mine! They have reason to believe that he is suicidal, so time is of the essence! Hop to it!” He hung up the phone. “Bah! Who came up with these protocols?!” He then smiled and turned to Genji. “Do not worry! I will find your brother safe and sound, or my name isn’t the Lion of Wilhelm!”

“It isn’t, though.” Ana deadpanned, causing Gabriel and Jack to immediately look away as if they wanted no part in whatever _that_ was.

“I-In any case!” Reinhardt straightened his posture. “My men have opened the tip lines, so if anyone has any information it will come straight to me!”

Genji hoped that it wasn’t too late…Hanzo had a talent for being difficult to find; he hid his presence as well as a ninja. Or maybe an assassin. They all waited in silent agony until Reinhardt received a call. Upon answering it, he received a tip that someone had seen a person matching Hanzo’s description not too long ago around the Little Tokyo district of LA. Genji almost kicked himself upon hearing that; how could he have not thought about it before?! He and Hanzo used to take the train to Little Tokyo all the time when they were children. They even received quite a few concerns from parents upon seeing two young kids travelling alone on the train, but one mention of their last name and all of a sudden no one wanted to mess with them. Did Hanzo go there once more, for old time’s sake? Or maybe it was a cry for help that Genji had completely forgotten.

In the end, it was decided that Genji, Jesse, and Gabriel would go with Reinhardt to find Hanzo, while Ana and Jack would stay behind to watch Sombra and Zenyatta. Sombra had some unfinished business to attend to, so she had volunteered to stay behind. It was a race against the clock, and Genji and Jesse hoped to God that they would make it on time.

.

.

.

Hanzo stood at a crosswalk, the sound of cars honking and people bustling completely lost on him as he forgot where he was for a split second. That’s right; he had ended up taking a train to Little Tokyo…he recalled taking Genji here many times. Genji always enjoyed looking at the collectibles and figures…as well as staying for hours on end to read the latest manga that had just been released. One of their favorite things to do was buy a bunch of imagawayaki and sit down to eat and talk about themselves and each other. They were so close back then; but then Hanzo was reminded of his duty to their family, and their relationship became too strained to repair. Hanzo closed his eyes just thinking about what he had done to Genji; those screams of terror and cries for help as his skin was burned and cut. How Hanzo was too much of a coward to stand up for his brother before it was too late.

He wasn’t sure how, but before he knew it he ended up in front of Mitsuru Café. He had to laugh at the situation before him as he watched the woman in the window make fresh imagawayaki at a breakneck pace. It was like the universe was trying to tell him something. Still, he couldn’t pass the opportunity by and he bought half a dozen imagawayaki. He wasn’t sure how he would eat them all, but he did it more for the memories. He recalled fondly on the time Genji accidentally dropped his and Hanzo would have to buy him a new one, and it became a custom to buy a half dozen just in case Genji dropped the one he was eating from not being able to sit still.

He found a place to sit down and took a bite, the scent and flavor of red bean filling his mouth; it tasted just as delicious as he remembered it. He sighed as he thought about the message he had sent Genji just a half hour prior. What was he doing with himself, he wondered. Not even Genji could be so heartless that he wouldn’t worry, but the worst part was that Hanzo was still seriously considering just going through with it and be done with it. No one would miss him, except maybe his parents for their own selfish reasons.

_But they would think that taking your life is the most selfish and cowardly thing you could possibly do!_

No, the most selfish thing is forcing your child into a position where they would have no other way out. That makes _them_ cowards, not Hanzo. He swallowed and stared at the ground, wondering what his parents are doing right now. Did they even know he was missing? They rarely kept track of his whereabouts, unlike Genji whom they’re just one step away from implanting a tracking device under his skin like some dog. Before he leaves this world, he needed to get Genji out of there. He needed to find someplace where Genji could be happy and not be subjected to the torment that has plagued him all these years.

“Hanzo!”

Hanzo’s head jolted up, wondering who the hell was calling his name. It was highly unlikely that there were any other people named Hanzo around here at the same time he was. His eyes widened in shock when he saw not only Genji, but _Jesse_ running towards him.

Genji ran straight up to him and pulled him into a tight embrace. “What the hell is the matter with you…I almost had a heart attack after reading your stupid text! Idiot!” He began to cry and Hanzo’s body froze in place. Genji held him tighter. “If you disappear again I will personally hunt you down and kill you myself! You can’t…you can’t leave me…you’re my only brother! I love you so much and I’m so sorry…I know what I did can never be forgiven, but…”

“…Be still…Brother.” Hanzo stated quietly as he put his arms around Genji’s shivering form. “What you have done to me is nothing compared to what I subjected you to in the past…”

Genji let out a sob. “But I’ve already forgiven you for that…”

“But why? What would you forgive me for doing such a despicable thing, and to my own brother!” Hanzo cried out but dared not to let go of Genji.

Hanzo couldn’t see it, but Genji was smiling. “I forgive you _because_ you are my brother, and because I know that what you were going through couldn’t have been easy. What you’re _still_ going through can’t be easy. To have all of those duties and responsibilities and burdens to bear, all for the sake of our stupid family name? I’m just sorry for not taking the time to listen to you. Instead I shut you out, believing that you had begun to turn into our father. Especially after giving me the cold shoulder since you came back.”

Hanzo hid his face in Genji’s shoulder. “…I did that because I thought you were still angry with me…I didn’t want to cause you any more pain than I already have, so I thought that distancing myself from you would lessen the pain, if only by a little.”

“Well, you’re an even bigger idiot than I thought you were.” Genji huffed as he pulled away slightly to look at his brother. “But we’re brothers, aren’t we? We need to get through this together.”

Hanzo began to tear up as he pulled Genji into another hug. This was how it should have been a long time ago. In order to stand up to their parents, they needed to do so together. How could he be so blinded…?

Reinhardt chose that opportunity to pipe up. “Well, I am most glad that we found you, young man!”

Hanzo looked at the giant of a man before him and quickly realized that he was a police officer. He felt immensely guilty. “I…I’m sorry for worrying everyone, officer.”

Reinhardt shook his head and grinned. “As long as you are safe, that’s all that matters! Besides, any friend of my friend is a friend to me! And so on.” He laughed.

Hanzo’s eyes soon drifted to Jesse, and the man standing right beside him. They looked slightly similar to each other, so he assumed them to be related in some way. He suddenly felt very awkward in this position.

“Well, if that is all, then I shall head back to the precinct! I’m tired of all this standing around!” Reinhardt’s voice boomed once more and was about to leave when Gabriel interrupted.

“You should call Ana sometime, Rein.” Gabriel smirked.

Reinhardt faltered in his step and let out an awkward laugh. “Maybe I will! But first, there’s a job I must get done!” And he took off, leaving them with a wave.

Jesse’s eyes stopped on Hanzo. “Hanzo…can…can I talk to you? In private?”

Hanzo hesitated and looked at Genji as if asking him for guidance. Genji just smiled at him and left his side.

“It’ll be alright, Brother.” And he pulled Gabriel away to show him around the plaza. Jesse sat down in Genji’s place.

After a short awkward silence, Jesse finally spoke up. “I reckon you’re still mad at me for what I did…and I’m sorry. I knew Genji’s idea was a bad one, but he’s my best friend, ya know? And I already knew what he was goin’ through, so I wanted to do what I could to make the pain go away for him.” He took his hat off and ran a hand through his hair. “I didn’t know you well, so I figured you willingly chose to follow in your dad’s footsteps. I didn’t think that you had it just as bad.”

Hanzo sighed. “As you said, you did not know me that well. It was a safe assumption.”

“But that don’t excuse the fact that what I did was wrong.” Jesse twiddled his thumbs. “I’m sorry…”

“There’s no need to apologize.” Hanzo allowed a smile to creep onto his face. “I…appreciate just how far you would go in order to protect my brother. That is something I have tried, and failed, to accomplish when we were growing up. Genji is important to you, just as he is important to me.”

Jesse stared at Hanzo with widened eyes, but smiled back. “Yeah…and trust me when I say I ain’t goin’ along with any of his wild antics again. But that don’t mean I’m just gonna abandon him. I’m still tryin’ to figure out who to get him out of that hellhole you two call a home.”

Hanzo chuckled. “Perhaps we can find a way how to get us _both_ out of there.”

Jesse hesitated. “…Yeah…about that.”

Hanzo looked at Jesse with confusion, so Jesse continued. “I uh…I heard from Genji that you wanted someone to take ya away…someone you could love.” His cheeks turned a bright shade of pink. “I know I ain’t perfect…and I definitely know I don’t deserve ya. But…what I do know is that hangin’ out with you these past months have done me wonders.” He tried to find the right words to say as Hanzo anxiously waited. “What I’m tryin’ to say is that…damnit, I’m so in love with ya I can’t stand it.”

Hanzo thought he would stop breathing.

Jesse let out an awkward chuckle. “So…if you’ll be willin’ to let me take you away…I would be much obliged. Only if you want, of course. You don’t even have to reciprocate my feelings, but I still wanna help ya.”

Hanzo bit his lip. Tears began to stream from his face once more, and that threw Jesse off guard.

“S-Shit, Darlin’. Didn’t mean to make ya cry.” Jesse tried to comfort Hanzo, and Hanzo just laughed.

“You have such a way with words…you are such an idiot, falling for someone like me.” Hanzo shook his head. “But I grew to like that nickname you gave me. Just as how my feelings grew for you.”

Jesse looked at Hanzo expectantly. “S-So…you’re sayin’…”

Hanzo smiled. “Yes…I reciprocate your feelings. I love you, Jesse McCree.”

Jesse’s breath hitched and he immediately pitched his head forward to catch Hanzo’s lips in a forceful, yet soft kiss. Hanzo was surprised at first, but recovered and began to kiss back as they put their arms around each other. It felt like a dream, but both of them knew that it was real. Jesse honestly didn’t think he would ever end up with someone in the long run, especially someone that much older than him…but he loved Hanzo too much to let him go. He would make things work for the both of him, he just had to. Unbeknownst to Jesse, Hanzo felt the exact same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wasn't going to include Reinhardt in this fic bc I have NO IDEA how to write his hammy behavior...but in the end I gave into temptation because what would a fic be without the big soft grandpa to watch over everyone? I can't let grandma Ana take care of everyone by herself, now can I? 
> 
> As for Jesse's middle name, I settled on "Wyatt" in reference to Wyatt Earp, an American Old West gambler and deputy sheriff. His name might be familiar to those who are also familiar with Tombstone, Arizona and what happened at the O.K Corral.   
> Imagawayaki is a Japanese dessert that's essentially a dense cake filled with red bean paste.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all of the memories were bad. But not all of them were good, either.

The past few weeks had been as hectic as ever. When Jesse had told Gabriel about his relationship with Hanzo Shimada, Gabriel was concerned like any parent would be. Even though Jesse was his nephew, he cared for and loved him like his own son, and finding out that Jesse was dating someone much older than him (because to Gabriel, an eight year age difference was a huge deal) put him on edge and his parental instincts flared up. But upon observing Jesse and Hanzo spending time together, he saw that Hanzo made Jesse happy; he hadn’t seen the boy smile that much in a long while. And after hearing Hanzo’s side of what he’s been going through, it put Gabriel’s mind at ease knowing that Jesse was with someone who genuinely loved him.

Of course, thinking about Sombra dating just made Gabriel cringe, but thankfully for him Sombra seemed to have no interest in dating…but then again, her reasons for it included being much more interested in finding out how much she can get away with hacking into various establishments without outright breaking the law, so maybe Gabriel had other reasons for being concerned on her end.

And most recently, he felt as if he was now playing some sort of pseudo-matchmaker for Reinhardt, who apparently still feels something towards Ana that he’s been holding onto since his younger years. Funny story about Reinhardt; he was about a decade older than Gabriel, but he still remembered the day they met when Gabriel was just starting middle school and some tough kids thought it’d be funny to rough him up a little. Now, Gabriel could take care of himself just fine, even back in those days. But before he could pummel the bullies into a pulp, out from around the corner comes a huge adult male that’s running at them at full speed like he was a bull running towards a matador. His voice was fucking loud, and it scared the bullies so much they never bothered him again. Gabriel _would_ have thought this adult was cool, if it weren’t for him tripping and falling soon afterward and then pulling Gabriel into a bone-crushing hug to make sure he was okay…which after that hug he probably wasn’t. Gabriel asked why a grown-up would help a kid like him, and Reinhardt’s reply was that he couldn’t stand around and watch; said he dreamed of entering the police academy and become an officer that fights for justice and have glory under his belt. Whatever the hell that meant. But anyways, after that day, Reinhardt would walk Gabriel to and from school to make sure he was safe, and that’s basically what sealed their friendship. Gabriel’s mother and grandmother were very welcoming to Reinhardt, even inviting him over for some good old Mexican home-cooking on occasion. Then when Gabriel entered high school, he had found out that Reinhardt had joined the Marines. Gabriel recalled fondly that he too wanted to join the Marines to be just like Reinhardt. And that’s exactly what he did right after graduating; to make matters even better, Reinhardt ended up being his commanding officer, and they were both ecstatic to see each other again. But despite that, there was only so much of his wildness that Gabriel could tolerate before he began to frequently yell at the man to quiet the fuck down. Reinhardt just laughed it off, of course…but still, despite all that they stayed friends.

Gabriel had met Ana through Reinhardt, now that he thought about it. She was in the army, but she and Reinhardt had been friends well before then. The way Reinhardt’s eyes would sparkle at the very mention of Ana’s name prompted Gabriel to ask if they were dating; Reinhardt got all gloomy and said that she had a boyfriend in the same army division as her. Gabriel’s heart went out to the man; he still thought about his then-girlfriend back home in Los Angeles and how worried she must be. She was heavily against the thought of him joining the military and told him that he better make it back alive. When Ana broke it off with the man, Reinhardt’s entire soul seemed to _shine_. Then it got slightly gloomy again when she told him that they were still good friends, and then shined again when she said that they viewed each other more as siblings than in a romantic relationship. Reinhardt’s emotions were a rollercoaster that entire month and it drove Gabriel up a wall. But deep down, he was happy for the man.

And now, fast forward a few decades, to Reinhardt calling Gabriel about what kinds of flowers he should buy for Ana, or if he should even buy her flowers in the first place, and whether or not she had a fondness for chocolates or was that too cliché…Gabriel had to pinch the bridge of his nose to keep himself from throwing his phone across the room. Reinhardt always was a hopeless romantic. As much as Gabriel _really wanted to help out his friend_ , he had his own problems, namely…how do relationships work anymore. He hadn’t been in a real relationship since his ex-girlfriend left him for another man, and Jack was so much different than her in more ways than one. While his ex was high-strung and worried about him on a daily basis, Jack just didn’t give a fuck unless he ended up getting involved. So here he was, trying desperately to think of a nice date he could take Jack out on; he didn’t want it to be mediocre or cheesy like those Spanish soap operas he would catch Sombra watching (which was his paper-thin excuse whenever anyone asked; in reality, it was Gabriel who loved soaps), but Jack didn’t seem like the type to really enjoy or dislike anything, so it was more difficult to come up with something than he had anticipated.

Sighing, he fell upon plan B, which was to phone Ana and straight-up ask her what Jack’s interests were.

“Not every day that you _call_ me, especially so early in the morning, Gabe.” Ana mused. Gabriel could hear the sound of pots and pans in the background, meaning she was probably cooking breakfast.

Gabriel glared at the phone, as if expecting Ana to know that he was, in fact, glaring _at her_. “I need some ideas. To...to take Jack out.”

Silence on the other end, which made Gabriel slightly anxious.

Ana then burst into laughter.

“It’s not funny!” Gabriel shouted, but Ana’s laughing continued.

She had to wipe a tear from her eye. “I’m sorry, Gabe…I just imagined Jack in a nice suit and his hair slicked back and you serenading him with mariachi music!”

“Damnit woman, I’m being serious here!” Gabriel knew this was a bad idea. “Now are you going to help me or not?!”

Ana hummed. “You are lucky that Jack is out on one of his morning jogs. I remember when Jack and I dated, he absolutely loved it when I would cook his favorite foods for him, although I’m not sure if his tastes have changed at all since then.”

Gabriel was a pretty good cook, he had to admit, but was cooking for Jack really that romantic? He thought that was more of a third date type of thing, not right off the back. “What else you got.”

Ana chuckled. “Considering Jack’s favorite foods consisted of blueberry pancakes and spaghetti with meatballs, maybe you dodged a bullet.” She began to think once more. “I’m sure whatever you come up with, he will like it regardless. You’re a sappy romantic, and despite how Jack might act, he actually really loves receiving that sort of treatment.”

Gabriel grimaced. If it were up to him, he would ask Jack to watch a marathon of his favorite Spanish soap with him…he didn’t think Jack would enjoy something like that, but it couldn’t hurt to ask. And maybe he’ll plan out a home-cooked meal in the process. If Jack liked sappy, he’ll give him sappy.

“Gabe.” Ana’s voice all of a sudden got very serious. “Look, because you two are actually getting serious, you knew this conversation would happen eventually.”

Gabriel got on edge, knowing full well what this is about. “I get it, Ana.”

“No, I don’t think you do, _Gabriel_.” Ana emphasized his name. “That day that Jack went over your place and came back with a bloody nose and large bruises all over his face…I immediately knew what had happened. Jack tried to pass it off as him riling you up and you lost your temper, but I’m not stupid.”

Gabriel clenched his jaw. “Ana, are you accusing me of something? Do you actually think I’m doing this shit on purpose?!”

Ana sighed. “No, I don’t. But I’m just worried; for both Jack AND you. You told me to stay out of your business, and up until now I obliged. But now that Jack is involved, I cannot just sit idly by while you self-destruct and take him along with it.”

“…Jack was the one you dated. Back in the army.” Gabriel’s comment was so sudden, but now that he thought about it, the answer couldn’t have been more obvious. Ana cared about Jack too much for it to just be about friendship.

He couldn’t see it on the other end, but Ana had rolled her eyes at him. “Yes, I dated Jack. But that only lasted a year and we both agreed that we saw each other more as siblings. Do I love him? Of course I do. Am I worried for him? You bet. But I have my reasons, Gabe.” She held tightly onto her phone. “Our bond is stronger than just being friends. We are like _family_ , and I would do absolutely _anything_ to protect my family. And I extend that same mentality to you.” Her voice faltered. “You two have both been through a lot, both during our military careers and after. I just don’t want either of you getting hurt.” She chuckled, but it had a bit of melancholic undertones. “I approve of you two dating. I think you are both good for each other. But please think about what I said. I don’t want either of you to do something you both would regret.”

Gabriel stayed silent. He never knew that Ana cared about Jack…cared about _him_ that much. One of these days he will have to make it up to her. “I promise, I will take care of Jack. And I’m sure he will do the same in regards to me.”

“…Thank you, Gabe.” Ana seemed satisfied with that answer, and they both said their goodbyes and hung up on each other.

He wanted this to work; he has never wanted something to work so badly in his entire life, not even when he was desperately trying to patch things up with his ex after he returned from completing his military service. Looks like he had some menu planning to get started on.

.

.

.

He had called Jack and invited him over for dinner. He knew that Jesse would be out with his new boyfriend and Genji, and Sombra was hanging out with Satya and wouldn’t be home until later, so he had the house all to himself and Jack. It almost disgusted him how giddy he was over spending time with Jack. And when Jack actually _agreed_ , he damn near dropped the phone in shock. Now he was frantically racing around the house, making sure everything was where it was supposed to be, and running back to the kitchen to finish his cooking. He had made spaghetti as Ana told him, but instead of meatballs he made tender pot roast and sliced it up to put on the side, as well as homemade tomato sauce and garlic bread. He was just about done when Jack arrived, and was shocked to see him holding a bouquet of…irises?

“…Ana’s idea.” Jack huffed and handed him the flowers. Gabriel couldn’t help but smile.

“Ana just enjoys prying into our personal lives.” Not that he was complaining, since without her he’d probably be completely lost when it came to romance. Besides, irises were his favorite.

He placed the irises in a vase with water and set it in the middle of the dinner table. Jack looked around the kitchen.

“…It smells nice in here. Spaghetti?”

Gabriel chuckled. “If it weren’t obvious by the large pot of spaghetti sitting on the stove. It’s just about done, so wash your hands and sit down.”

Jack smirked. “Yes, _sir_.” He went to the kitchen sink and washed his hands, completely unaware of the blush that crept onto Gabriel’s face. Gabriel had it _bad_.

Once Gabriel served up their spaghetti with pot roast and garlic bread, they sat down across from each other and began to eat. Well, Jack did; Gabriel just eyed Jack to see if he liked the food or not. Jack remained quiet as he put some of the spaghetti in his mouth and a small piece of pot roast.

“This is really good.” Jack complimented. “Wish I could cook this well.”

Gabriel chuckled and took a bite of roast. “Took me years of taking care of children to get me to this point. You have no idea how picky children can be.”

No, Jack didn’t. And frankly, he was happy about that now; back when he was a young naïve adult in the army, he always dreamed about having kids of his own and a family. Then one explosion later, he hated the idea. Wait, maybe _hated_ was the wrong word. _Dreaded_ seemed more accurate.

“I’m sure boiling pasta can’t be _that_ difficult.” Jack began to spin more spaghetti around his fork.

Gabriel scoffed as he toyed with his spaghetti a little. “Excuse me, but making pasta al dente takes precision timing. Anything over that time is inedible.”

“And this is coming from a cooking expert?” Jack joked.

“Laugh it up now, _Corazon_ , but have you ever _eaten_ overcooked pasta? Disgusting as fuck.” Gabriel put a large amount of pasta in his mouth, causing some sauce to splatter on his face. Classy.

“Fuck…” Gabriel reached for his napkin, but stopped in his tracks when he felt a hand reach from across the table and rub his cheek, right by his mouth. His eyes glanced up to see Jack staring at him with a longing expression as he used his thumb to wipe away the sauce…and then licked it off his fingers. Gabriel’s face became so hot that he thought he was running a fever.

That was the hottest fucking thing Gabriel had ever experienced.

Jack smiled. “Were you always a messy eater?”

Gabriel had to shake his head to snap out of the dirty thoughts going through his mind and grumbled. “Before my parents moved to Mexico, they used to take me to this fancy restaurant in downtown LA for my birthday...let’s just say I wasn’t allowed to eat there anymore unless I learned proper etiquette.”

Gabriel could tell that Jack was trying his best not to laugh, but was failing quite miserably at it.

“Subject change, _please_.” Gabriel really didn’t want to talk about his eating habits that he apparently still hadn’t fully grown out of. Especially on a date.

Thankfully, Jack obliged. “Tell me more about your family and yourself. I feel like I only know who you are now.”

Well, that was…oddly thoughtful on Jack’s part. Gabriel rarely ever talked about his family that wasn’t Sombra and Jesse, so he had trouble forming the right words.

“Let’s see…” He managed to find a place to start. “My dad was born in San Diego, and my mom was born in Mexico. They met when my mom went to college in San Diego, the same place my dad went. Guess you can call it love at first sight—that’s what they called it, anyway.” Gabriel was surprised at how much he remembered. “They got married not long after graduating, and my mom got pregnant with me not long after that. They moved to LA to start a new life together.”

Jack hummed as he continued to eat. “And you said they moved to Mexico?”

Gabriel nodded. “My abuela on my mom’s side became really sick, and my abuelo couldn’t take care of her by himself, so my parents decided to move in with them. I was planning on joining the Marines and had a girlfriend at the time, so I couldn’t go with them. But I’m glad they went; if they hadn’t, I’m sure my abuela would have died much sooner than she did, and my mom wouldn’t have had the chance to say goodbye.”

“…If this is too hard for you, we can change the subject again.”

Gabriel appreciated Jack’s concern, but he was fine. Sure he missed his parents, but his grandparents had been gone for a long time and his mom didn’t want to lose the house she had grown up in, so they chose to stay permanently. “I’m sure I don’t have to tell you this, Jack, but family is important to me, just as it is important to my parents.” If staying in Mexico was what made his parents happy, then Gabriel couldn’t force them back to the United States even if he wanted to.

Jack agreed. “I would like to think family is important to me, as well. My parents have lived in Indiana on the farm they’ve had since they got together…and both my parents were very supportive of me fighting for my country.” He recalled the moment he told his parents he would join the army and his mom cried a combination of tears of joy and worry. Even his father shed a few tears as he smiled at him. “…I haven’t seen or heard from them since I got discharged. I don’t even know if they’re still alive.”

That really hurt Gabriel to hear Jack say that. “Any reason why you broke contact?”

Jack fiddled with the lone string of spaghetti that was left on his plate. “After what happened to me…” He traced a finger alongside the scar that went across his mouth. “…A part of me died that day. I didn’t want to face my parents, who upon hearing about the fate of the rest of the platoon I was in, probably thought I was dead. I haven’t been home in decades.”

“Holy Hell, Jack.” Gabriel’s eyes widened. “Obviously you wouldn’t know this, but I’m sure your parents have been in a lot of pain thinking you were killed, when really you’ve been alive all this time gallivanting in Los Angeles!”

Jack rolled his eyes. “I’ve only been here for half a year, calm down.”

“You’re missing the point.” Gabriel leaned back in his seat. “Sure you haven’t been here long, but how long have you been _alive_? Decades. Your parents thought that you died YEARS ago, and yet you’re alive. You need to find out if they’re still alive and tell them, Jack. Because if they _are_ still alive, don’t let them die thinking that their son was killed in action.”

Gabriel did say that family was important to him, so Jack couldn’t exactly argue against it. He knew that he had made the wrong choice, but the longer he waited to tell them, the more unreasonable it became. Months turned into years, and years turned into decades. But he’d be lying if he said he didn’t wonder how his parents were doing.

“You should call them.” Gabriel put his hand on top of Jack’s and caressed it with his thumb. “I’m sure they would be happy to hear your voice again, after all these years.”

Jack stared at Gabriel’s hand on his own. “…I’ll think about it.”

Gabriel was satisfied with that answer and stood from his seat to clean the table. He then guided Jack to the couch and turned on Netflix. Ana did say he was sappy, so he might as well live up to it.

“…Really, Gabe?” Jack shot him a deadpanned expression.

Gabriel smirked. “Don’t worry, I’ll put the subtitles on for you.”

It was a fucking Spanish soap opera. Jack should have expected this from a family man like Gabriel, but he still had a hard time picturing it. And even with the subtitles on he had no idea what was happening.

“This is the best part. Sonya is about to tell Raul that she can’t marry him.” Gabriel was so into it; Jack could feel it when Gabriel’s arm wrapped around Jack’s shoulders and pulled him closer so their bodies were touching. Gabriel’s hand was shaking in anticipation for the moment.

And just as Sonya was about to say what she wanted to say, another woman by the name of Maria came running in and accused Raul of cheating. Jack was beginning to get a headache, while Gabriel was…tearing up?

“You’re such a sap, Gabe.”

“Shut it, Boy Scout.”

That got a chuckle out of Jack as they both silently watched the rest of the episode. It ended right before Raul was about to explain himself. God, Jack hated cliffhangers.

Gabriel turned the TV off and turned to Jack. “So what’d you think?”

Jack rolled his eyes. “Only thing I got from this experience is that you cry over soap operas. Oh, and that I should have paid more attention in my Spanish class in high school.”

“Well, now you have my undivided attention.” Gabriel leaned in closer. “Anything you want to do, _mi Luna_?”

Jack’s breath hitched, and he smiled and pulled Gabriel into a kiss which Gabriel eagerly reciprocated. Gabriel leaned into it forcefully, which made Jack lean back onto the couch. Jack desperately wanted to taste Gabriel; he parted his lips and Gabriel wasted no time in doing the same, their tongues making contact over each other feeling like fireworks.

He could feel Gabriel’s hands roaming under his shirt, and for a split second he began to feel very self-conscious of all the scarring that was present on his chest and torso. Sure, the ones on his face were the most noticeable, but that didn’t mean the others weren’t there. Especially when the uneven, slightly hardened areas were being caressed by Gabriel. His apprehension must have been obvious, because Gabriel ran his thumb against the scars and kissed down his cheek and neck.

“I don’t care how many scars you have. You’re still beautiful to me, _cariño.”_ Gabriel ran his tongue down Jack’s neck, sending shivers down his spine. He was so damn pathetic for getting so turned on just from Gabriel speaking Spanish endearments towards him; at least, he assumed it was an endearment considering the context in which it was being used.

Jack put his arms around Gabriel’s neck and pulled him in closer, which caused Gabriel to chuckle and he could just about _feel_ the man smirk as he sucked on parts of his neck. He didn’t even care if Gabriel left marks at this point; the only thing that would happen would be Ana teasing him nonstop over it, but he could get over that eventually. He just wanted Gabriel. He wanted—

A loud booming noise could be heard from a distance, followed by another, and another. Jack recalled them doing some construction work just a few blocks away, something about expanding an outlet mall over there. It ruined the mood a bit, and Jack assumed Gabriel felt the same because he could no longer feel the other’s lips move across his neck.

“Gabe? We can still continue even if…”

That’s when he got a sudden realization. There was a large noise. A large, _booming_ noise.

Jack struggled to sit up so he could get a good look at Gabriel’s face. His eyes were glossing over. This was bad, really bad.

“Gabe! Can you hear me?” Jack needed to snap Gabriel out of it before things got out of hand again. He couldn’t speak Spanish, and he really didn’t want to do anything physical like the first time they met because he didn’t want to risk accidentally hurting him.

He didn’t have time to think about it.

All of a sudden, he felt strong, warm hands around his neck; nails were digging into his skin. He couldn’t breathe. He was gasping for air.

“G-Gabe…” He tried to punch Gabriel’s side, but it had no effect. This man was a military veteran; he was used to harsh training and battle. And even though Jack was the same, it was a completely different feeling when the person trying to kill him was someone he loved. When had he gotten so soft that something like that were to affect him…? Perhaps it was because he’s never loved anyone as much as Gabriel. That’s also probably the reason why this hurt a lot more than it should have.

Gabe’s hands were strong, and his eyes were hazy. He had no idea what he was doing, and he was yelling things in Spanish just like the first time he witnessed it. It was getting harder to stay conscious.

“Gabe…p-please…” Jack reached up to touch Gabe’s face…and managed to caress it right before he blacked out.

.

.

.

_“Hold your positions!” Gabriel shouted from behind the remains of a building. Half of the men he commanded were stationed just a few miles away, while the rest were closer and awaiting orders. The naval base they were ordered to seize was within sight; it was one of the central naval bases of a terrorist organization known as Talon. They have been at war with Talon for years, and they had finally received information of their movements. If Gabriel and his unit could successfully seize one of their main ports of transport, it would put a huge dent in Talon’s plans._

_After a scout successfully performed reconnaissance, Gabriel gave the order to move in. They stormed the base in quick succession, and the Talon agents stationed were caught off guard. One agent reached for his assault rifle, but Gabriel was one step ahead as he pointed one of his huge shotguns at the man’s chest._

_“Move a finger and you’ll be dead in 0.5 seconds.” His voice was harsh and raspy, and his eyes were cold._

_A voice came up over his comm. “Brigadier General Reyes. A naval ship is pulling into the docks carrying supplies. Permission to engage.”_

_Something about this was odd to Gabriel. They had received no reports of scheduled shipments; they finally took action on this base under that assumption because of that. A naval ship used by Talon meant more enemies than their current numbers can handle. Deep down, Gabriel knew they should have pulled out immediately. He had called for back-up, but they wouldn’t arrive in time if a conflict were to immediately arise. But something told him not to. The voice in his head wasn’t the voice of reason, it was the voice of temptation._

If you manage to pull this off, they will honor you. They will give you the glory you deserve. You’ve always wanted glory. Now go get it.

_“…Permission granted.” Gabriel stated to his men. “I will join you shortly.”_

_He rushed through the corridors, leaving a trail of dead bodies in his wake. People were telling him that his shotguns were impractical for combat, but they were effective once he got up close. He was very skilled at getting up close and personal to unsuspecting enemies. Besides, he also had an AK-47 strapped to his back if long-ranged combat was necessary. He only used his shotguns because they looked cool and instilled fear in any who crossed his path._

_“We’ve been compromised! Get down!” He could hear someone yelling over the comm. It was his lieutenant._

_“Status report!” Gabriel shouted. He was almost there. He was so close—_

_An explosion._

_Dread filled Gabriel’s eyes as he made it to the docks. The Talon ship that had just arrived was on fire, and he frantically searched for his men._

_“Status report!” Gabriel shouted once more, hoping that someone,_ anyone _, would answer._

_He felt a hand reach up and grab his boot. He looked down and saw his lieutenant. Gabriel just stared in horror; his body was completely burned, and his uniform looked like it became a part of his skin. His eyelids fused together, keeping his eyes glued shut. Gabriel felt like throwing up._

_“B…Brig…”_

_Gabriel knelt beside him. “Just Gabriel is fine. Don’t speak.” He transmitted a message to his second group of men. “We need a medic asap!”_

_His lieutenant shook his head slowly. “I’m not…going to…”_

_Gabriel grit his teeth. “Don’t speak. Conserve your energy, that’s an order.”_

_“It was…a trap…” The man disobeyed his order. “They…they knew…”_

_Gabriel’s blood ran cold. This entire mission was a set-up. Talon had purposely released information, and they walked right into it._

_“I’m…s-sorry…”_

_Those were the last words his lieutenant spoke. Gabriel’s head jolted back up to the ship, which was now sinking. All of his men were dead._

_Because of him._

_Gabriel let out a raspy scream, as if he was trying so desperately to find his voice but nothing but air had escaped his lungs. He needed to get out of there. He couldn’t die. Not yet._

_He bolted, shooting any remained Talon agents that dared to cross his path. He felt a bullet graze his neck, just barely missing his jugular. He pointed a shotgun point-blank at the agent’s head and pulled the trigger. He didn’t even react as blood splattered across his face, and continued to move._

_Once he escaped, he was met by his remaining men; the ones who were stationed as back-up. One of his medics stepped forward and immediately began to check for wounds._

_“The blood’s not mine…” Gabriel’s voice was broken, but he couldn’t cry. Not in front of his men. The only thing he was thankful for was that he didn’t let his pride get so in the way that he would risk their lives as well. But the images of his lieutenant’s face and body kept flashing in his mind, and he began to scream._

_He was awarded the Medal of Honor for his efforts. The world had thought that he had made the right call and did everything he could to save his men, risking injuries to himself in the process. Those were lies. What he did wasn’t honorable, but the government was too corrupt to see it. All they saw was a broken soldier who survived near-death. In his defense, he had no idea that their mission was compromised until it was too late…but that was no excuse. He was trained for situations like this. He should have known better._

_His men had died because he wanted glory and recognition. He wanted to be like Reinhardt, his hero who had saved his men from countless hopeless situations. Reinhardt was the most decorated soldier in the Marines. He too, wanted to be a hero to his men._

_Well, he had gotten it. For all the wrong reasons._

_._

_._

_._

Gabriel managed to snap himself out of his flashback. And what saw when he did horrified him. His hands were squeezing Jack’s neck. Jack was unconscious and his skin had a slight bluish tint.

“J-Jack…!” He tried to get him to breath. He put Jack’s head back and gave him mouth-to-mouth while searching for a pulse. It was slow and shallow, but it was there. He tried resuscitating Jack for a few minutes when finally, Jack began to cough. Gabriel breathed a sigh of relief and immediately picked up the phone and dialed 911.

The paramedics arrived not even five minutes later and hoisted Jack on a stretcher. Gabriel couldn’t feel anything except worry and nausea upon watching the ambulance drive away. One of the paramedics told him they would take Jack to USC Medical Center, but Gabriel didn’t go right away. He had to tell Ana what had happened.

He didn’t have a chance, because for that entire moment he was trying to make sense of what had happened, he completely forgot that Ana lived just a few houses down. She had heard the sirens. And now, she was in front of him, snapping her fingers in front of his face to snap him out of it.

“Gabe! W-What happened?!” Ana’s face was full of pain. Pain that he inadvertently caused. “What happened to Jack?!”

Gabriel broke down in tears. He told himself he wouldn’t cry. Not in front of his men. Not in front of Ana.

Ana knelt beside him. “Gabe…” She held onto him, her small, slender arms around his frame and her head next to his. “Did you…”

Gabriel knew what she was insinuating. He could only nod.

“Oh, Gabe…” She held him tighter; Gabriel leaned into her, afraid that without her there to hold him he would fall apart.

“I…I haven’t had a flashback like that in years…it was like…it was like I was transported back in time…” Gabriel sobbed, the memories of his lieutenant’s badly burned body flashing in his mind. “I…I did that to Jack…I almost killed him…I-I…” He let out a loud sob. “I didn’t mean to…I love him so much, Ana…I love him…!”

Ana shushed him. “You’re going to wear yourself out…please, you need to rest. We will visit Jack in the hospital, but I need you to calm down.” She stood up and helped Gabriel do the same. “I will get Fareeha and we will go together. Alright?”

Gabriel slowly nodded and reached out to hold Ana’s hand. “I…I think I need help, Ana…”

Ana shot him a soft smile, and helped Gabriel into her car. Fareeha rushed outside and got in right afterward, and they rushed to the hospital. In their minds, they were all thinking the same thing.

 _Please, Jack. Please be alright._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What kind of Reaper76 shipper would I be if there wasn't heartbreaking angst? Haha I'm so sorry, guys. But if it helps, I always love really fluffy happiness after all the angst is done. I'm not THAT evil. Also, I think it was really time to shed light on Gabriel's condition and what he was going through whenever he has an episode. 
> 
> Also, if anyone would like to talk to me about Overwatch or just in general, feel free to contact me at my Tumblr, [herrforeheads](http://www.herrforeheads.tumblr.com)!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has a lot to think about when he's in the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt bad for giving you guys an angsty cliffhanger, so I decided to update extra fast. You're welcome~
> 
> TW for graphic depictions of war towards the beginning. It's a relatively short paragraph (in italics).

_“Congratulations, Mrs. Morrison. Your newborn baby boy is as healthy as ever. And wow is he energetic!” The nurse stated happily as she handed Emma Morrison her child, who was squirming in her arms and crying loudly._

_Emma cried tears of joy and cradled her son in her arms. “Isn’t he beautiful, Dear?”_

_John Morrison rested his hand on his wife’s shoulder. “Yes, he is.” He smiled._

_“Have you both come up with a name for him?” The nurse asked, clipboard firmly in hand._

_Emma and John looked at each other, then smiled back at the nurse._

_“Yes, we have.” Emma placed her forehead on her child’s. “We have decided to name him…Jack.”_

_The nurse wrote down the name on the boy’s birth certificate. “That is a wonderful name. I wish you both good luck being new parents.”_

_“Thank you.” Not once did Emma take her eyes off of her new child, and not once did her smile falter. John sat down next to her and they held hands the entire time. She wanted nothing more than to have a child; she would cherish this moment forever._

_._

_._

_._

_“Jack!” Emma frantically searched around the house. “For God’s sake, Jack, we’re going to be late for church!”_

_She could hear giggling coming from behind the sofa. She pretended not to notice. “Now where could that son of mine have gone? I wonder…” She snuck around to one side of the sofa, and found Jack curled up in a ball, still giggling. “Aha! There you are, you little rascal.”_

_Jack shrieked and attempted to flee, but Emma was much too quick. She grabbed Jack and pulled him out of his hiding spot._

_“Come on, Jack, your dad’s waiting for us in the car.” Emma grabbed a jacket for Jack and tied his shoes. Jack responded with a pout._

_“I want to go play outside, Ma!” Jack whined but made no effort to fight back. He was used to their Sunday routines; they would go to church in the morning, then eat out at a nice restaurant for lunch, then his mom would make a delicious homecooked meal for dinner. And if he was lucky, his mom would make him a hot-fudge sundae with bananas for dessert. But the hour of church in the morning was near torturous for the rambunctious Jack Morrison to sit through. He had such a difficult time sitting still; he would much rather be outside playing on his tire swing, or with their dog, or even running around in the corn field playing hide-and-seek with his friends before getting scolded by his dad that the corn field was no place for his playing._

_But he was just a child, and that was just how little kids thought. No child would want to sit still for longer than ten minutes, let alone an hour listening to a guy in black talking about…Jack didn’t even know what the man was saying; he just knew that towards the end, he would get a small cracker and some gross-tasting grape juice._

_“How about we go to your favorite restaurant today, Jack?” His mom smiled at him. He smiled back and nodded. Church wouldn’t be so bad today, he thought._

_._

_._

_._

_“Jack Samuel Morrison.”_

_Jack walked up on stage and shook hands with his high school principal, before receiving his diploma. He smiled at the crowd, the cheers near deafening as he walked down on the other end. He had graduated with near-perfect marks. He was the star of his school’s track and field team, and he was one of the most popular guys in his graduating class. He had earned the nickname “Golden Boy” after leading his school’s track team to victory for the first time in eight years. And now that he was graduating, he finally felt like he was ready to set out and live his life to the fullest._

_After the graduation ceremony was over, Jack and his friends said tearful goodbyes to each other as they were coming to terms with parting ways. Many of his friends were going to college out of state, some of them even going to another country altogether. Others decided to stay in Indiana and then study abroad after a few years. Two of his closest friends, a short and slender girl named Sawyer, and a tall and athletic boy named Connor, were by far the hardest to say his goodbyes to. Sawyer was their school’s valedictorian and she was ready to do some great things in the field of science. She planned on studying bioengineering at Stanford University in California. And Connor? He had family living in Hawaii and was planning on going to college there. But at least Sawyer and Connor could visit each other whenever their school breaks fell in line. But Jack was a different story. He had plans entirely different, and definitely involved a lot more risk._

_“Jack, you better write to us. Tell us you’re alright, how you’re doin’…just please let us know.” Sawyer sobbed out as she held onto Jack for dear life._

_Jack chuckled and hugged her back. “I will, I promise. Who knows, maybe I’ll be rejected.”_

_That got a laugh out of Connor as he slapped Jack’s back. “And risk losing the best damn golden boy on the face of this planet? Not a chance. They’ll see your skills on the field and every branch of the military will want ya!”_

_“Thanks for the bout of confidence, Connor.” Jack gave his friend a fist bump. “And you two better write to me as well. I would say text and call me, but that’s probably frowned upon in the military.”_

_It took every ounce of Connor’s strength to pry Sawyer off Jack; she was still sobbing uncontrollably, no doubt terrified as hell for Jack, and Jack understood exactly why. Sawyer’s dad was killed in action overseas when Sawyer was in middle school, so no doubt she was afraid of losing one of her best friends in the same situation. But Jack reassured her that he wouldn’t die without putting up one hell of a fight to survive._

_He had met up with his parents after saying his final farewells, and they both hugged him, telling him how proud they were of him graduating and deciding to join the army. He would be heading out to West Point in a month; his new life was just around the corner, and he couldn’t wait to live it._

_._

_._

_._

_“So get this, Farm Boy.” A nudge on Jack’s shoulder. “It was my turn on kitchen duty, and all of a sudden fuckin’ Paul Fuentes—you know, that young lad fresh out of The Academy and still wet behind the ears—he runs through the kitchen at lightning speed and steels an entire bag of potatoes from under my nose! I go chasing after ‘im, and that’s when I find out he did it on a dare from some of the higher ups!”_

_Jack chuckled. “And what did you do about it, Larson?”_

_Larson smirked. “Glad ya asked! I took the bag of potatoes he stole and threw one at each and every one of ‘em!”_

_Jack rolled his eyes. “So that’s why there wasn’t any mashed potatoes on the menu that day.”_

_They had a good laugh about that. A woman next to Larson, Molly, gave both of them a thumbs up as she talked through her comm. “We’re en route to deliver the supplies! It’s quite barren out here, have some water on the ready for us when we arrive! Should be there shortly, over!”_

_Two others in the supply truck, Morgan and Michael, were watching ahead at the road. A child walked right in front of the car. He was crying._

_“Stop the vehicle!” Michael shouted. Molly and Larson saw the kid and shook their heads._

_“Poor thing. Probably orphaned from whatever the fuck Talon is doing in this country.” Larson gave the child a look of pity._

_Jack stared at the child. He had a sense of fear and dread rise up from the pit of his stomach. His eyes went wide._

_“We can’t stay here! Move the vehicle!”_

_A flash of white light, followed by an explosion. The supply truck they were in was completely torn apart and bits and pieces were littered along the road. A lot of those pieces weren’t just metal from the truck._

_Jack was flown a few feet from the explosion. His face was bleeding from gashes that he obviously couldn’t see. His vision was impaired, probably from the sudden flash of light. He couldn’t move his body. Before he knew it, he had lost consciousness._

_That child had a bomb, and they walked right into it._

_._

_._

_._

_The only things he could hear were the beeping of monitors and doctors shouting orders. Jack’s face was bandaged up save for his nose, mouth, and one of his eyes, as well as both of his arms and one of his legs. It hurt to breathe, and he assumed that he had also broken a few ribs._

_The doctors told him that he was in a hospital in Egypt, and that he was lucky to be alive. He also learned that was the ONLY one who was alive. All of his friends in his platoon…Larson…Molly…Morgan and Michael…they were all dead. There wasn’t even any large enough remains left to send back home for a proper burial._

_In Jack’s mind, he wanted to scream. He wanted to cry. But oddly enough, he couldn’t. A part of him died that day, and apparently everyone else had thought he actually HAD died. He couldn’t face the world after that._

_“…Jack?”_

_Jack tried his best to glance at the door to his room, and was stunned to see Ana walking in. There were bags under her eyes and they were red from crying._

_“Oh, Jack!” She ran up to him and kissed him softly. “I…I am so happy that you’re alive! When I heard that your group got caught up in an explosion, I—!”_

_Jack wished he had full use of his arms so he could wipe the tears from Ana’s face. He hated to see her cry. They were no longer dating, but she was still one of the closest friends he’s ever had…and he hated to see her cry, especially because of him._

_“…It was a child, Ana…” Jack’s voice was raspy. Ana’s body went still. “Those bastards sent a fucking child into a war zone…they had him carry a bomb to get rid of us, knowing full well that child would die along with it!”_

_Ana held onto him. “Shh…Jack, please…don’t think about it…” Ana’s heart was breaking just hearing it. Even if she didn’t want to think that children could be involved in something so dangerous, she also knew that in times of war, sometimes children didn’t have a choice. And in the case of Talon, she was absolutely sure that that child was coerced or threatened into doing it. The very thought sickened her to the core. “You need some rest. I will take care of you, so please don’t think about it anymore…”_

_Jack was so lucky to have Ana in his life. He let out a chuckle. “I feel like all you’ve been doing since the day we met is take care of me.”_

_Ana smiled. “Someone has to.” She gave him one last kiss on the forehead before walking out of the room. Jack sighed and stared at the ceiling. Everyone except Ana thought that he had died. Guess this was his second chance at starting a new life._

_The morphine wore off, and he drifted into a painful slumber as doctors gave him another dose._

_._

_._

_._

Jack slowly regained consciousness. The smell in the room was clean and sterilized; upon looking down he noticed an IV in his arm and wires on his chest attached to a heart monitor. He was in a hospital.

Or maybe he was dead and this was all just a dream. Some sick joke considering the last thing he thought about before his body decided to wake itself up.

He tried to speak, but found it very taxing. His throat felt like it was on fire and swollen. It was then that he remembered what had happened. Gabriel had another episode, and he began to strangle Jack. Jack brought his hand to his neck and indeed it was very tender and swollen, and was probably also black and blue from bruising. His heart began to race, which set off the monitor. A few nurses ran into the room.

“Paging Dr. Kuwata! The patient is awake!” One of the nurses yelled as she tried to calm Jack down. “Shhh, it’s alright.”

A man walked into the room with a clipboard and walked up to Jack. “Mr. Morrison, I am Dr. Kuwata. Do you know where you are?”

Jack couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “Well shit, either I’m in a hospital or on the set of some weird ass porn movie.”

Kuwata smiled. “It’s good to know that you are not so injured that you lost a sense of humor.” He checked Jack’s vitals, then his eyes and finally the inside of his mouth while massaging his throat. “Your throat will most likely be sore for another couple of days, so I recommend that you only eat soft or liquid foods until your throat heals completely.” He wrote a few things down on a clipboard. “Would you care to explain what happened, Mr. Morrison? With those markings around your neck, it was definitely not an accident.”

Jack said nothing. Kuwata sighed. “Look, was this intentional? Did someone try to kill you? I have already called the LAPD and they will be here shortly—“

“It’s not that big of a deal.” Jack scoffed. “You ever hear of sexual asphyxiation? Because that’s what it was. It wasn’t intentional for me to black out.”

Kuwata just stared at him. “I highly doubt that what transpired was not to satisfy some sort of sexual desire.”

“Well then obviously you don’t know what I’m into, Doc.” Jack was done with this conversation.

Kuwata wasn’t. “Regardless, the LAPD will be here and they will question you in full. If you are suffering from some sort of Stockholm Syndrome, we will find you a psychiatrist to deal with it.”

Why the hell wasn’t anyone listening to him? Jack wanted to punch a hole through the wall, and then follow that up with throwing the good doctor out the window. But before he could, he could hear his name being shouted through the hallway. The voices were familiar.

Ana rushed into the room, followed by Fareeha and…Gabriel. His eyes were on Ana as she pulled him into a hug and kissed his forehead.

Jack sighed. “Doesn’t this feel familiar.”

Ana let out a light laugh. “Someone has to watch out for you, Jack.” She kissed him again. “I’m so happy that you are alright.”

Fareeha stood beside her. She smiled. “I am here for you too, Jack.”

Jack smiled at that. Fareeha had grown into a responsible young woman. He just wished he was around to see her grow up, but he was too busy feeling sorry for himself to care about anyone else. Then his eyes fell to Gabriel, who was still standing by the door as if contemplating if it was alright for him to enter.

“…You just gonna stand there?” Jack called out to him, which startled him a bit. Gabriel hesitantly walked up to the bed on the other side of Ana.

“… _Cariño…_ ” Gabriel started. “ _Lo siento, Mi Amor…lo siento…_ ” His hand caressed Jack’s cheek.

Jack chuckled. “Guess I still kept some knowledge of Spanish class to know what that meant.” Jack looked at Ana. “Can you…give us a moment?”

Ana smiled and nodded. “How about I get us some food. You must be starving.”

Jack smiled graciously at her and watched as Ana and Fareeha left the room, leaving Gabriel and him alone together.

“Gabe…the second I heard that loud booming noise…I had a feeling you were going to have another episode.” Jack explained. “What…what were you thinking about? At that time?”

Gabriel bit his lip as he stared at Jack. “…May I…?”

Jack understood what he meant and scooted over so Gabriel could lie down next to him. There was just enough room for the both of them if they were in close quarters, which Jack didn’t mind in the slightest.

“…I thought about what had caused my episodes in the first place.” Gabriel cuddled up next to Jack and they intertwined their legs. “I made a fatal error. I was commanding a mission to seize a Talon naval base…and my pride got the best of me. I failed to see that Talon had laid out a trap for us, and it cost me the lives of all the men who went in with me. I myself barely made it out alive.”

Jack kissed Gabriel’s forehead as he continued. “The president awarded me the Medal of Honor…but what the fuck was so honorable about what I did?! I wanted glory so badly that it blinded my vision, and now because of me…parents lost their children, wives and girlfriends lost their lovers and vice versa. I was honorably discharged after that…it left me with some back problems and they decided that I’ve been through enough. I was sent back home to my girlfriend, and things seemed to be getting better…we even had Sombra. But then the episodes started when I came across a military documentary on TV…it was about my unit…and how they portrayed me as a hero when all I did was lead my men to their deaths. They didn’t even ask me for permission before shooting it, but I guess they didn’t need to.”

Jack caressed his hand through Gabriel’s hair, the top part that wasn’t shaved off. Gabriel choked. “I…I lost control, Jack. I need help, but…” He looked Jack in the eyes. “I’m so scared…”

Jack hated seeing Gabriel like this. “It takes a lot of strength to admit you need help…and it takes even more strength to seek it out.” Jack kissed him. “But I will be there with you every step of the way. You don’t have to go through this alone.”

Gabriel was silent for a moment, before reciprocating the kiss. “I never would have taken you for a sap, Jack. Hell, you’re probably an even bigger sap than me.”

“Guess you’re the reason I’m beginning to turn back into my younger self.” Jack rolled his eyes. “Not sure if I’m liking this…people need to fear me so they don’t bother me.”

Gabriel chuckled and kissed him again, more forcefully this time. “Thank you, Jack. I…I love you.”

Jack had a tough time processing those words, but once he did his entire face turned a bright shade of red, along with his ears. His eyes softened, and he smiled. “…I love you, too.”

They shared a long kiss together, and if they were paying any attention it would have been absolutely comical hearing Jack’s heart monitor going haywire from the sudden rapid heartbeat he was feeling.

“Whoops. Sorry for interrupting your insatiable passionate moment together.”

Jack and Gabriel jumped at the loud gruff voice and looked at the entrance to see Reinhardt standing there, clad in his LAPD uniform.

So the hospital really did send the LAPD to ask him questions about the incident. But was Jack ever glad to see that they had sent Reinhardt and not someone unfamiliar with either of them.

Reinhardt sighed. “When I heard that it was Jack involved, of course I had to volunteer to be the one asking the questions. Didn’t think that you two were THIS serious though. Under different circumstances, I would have made this as a cause for celebration.”

Jack huffed. “So what’s the situation then? Like I told my doctor, this isn’t a reason for calling the cops.”

“Actually, it is.” Reinhardt crossed his arms. “You’re lucky to be alive, Jack. And judging from the markings, I highly doubt it was an accident that you suddenly stopped breathing. If your life was in danger because of another person…”

Gabriel seemed to wilt in Jack’s arms. Jack glared. “ _Nothing. Happened_.”

Reinhardt looked at Jack, then noticed that Gabriel’s entire posture and mood had changed dramatically. He connected the dots without being told.

“Gabriel… _verdammt,_ I told you—“

“I know, Rein!” Gabriel glared at Reinhardt that could have probably killed a man. “I get it, I need to seek help…I was too prideful to notice it…just like I was too prideful to…”

Reinhardt stopped him. “Staying in the past will do you more harm than good, my friend. Do you think that my days in the Navy were all sauerkraut and bratwurst?”

Jack was puzzled and slightly amused at that analogy, but said nothing. Reinhardt continued. “I’ve made mistakes too. I made poor decisions that costed some of my men their lives, and they haunt me to this day! But I tell myself that if I can save as many lives as I can and protect the country I love, then it’ll all be worth it.”

Gabriel looked like he was contemplating those words. Like he was taking them to heart.

“Look, because you’re my friend and Jack is obviously important to you—“ Reinhardt’s eyes then widened. “…Wait…Jack…? You’re the one Ana was dating! I didn’t even notice when the doctor told me, but…wow, Gabriel…you sure know how to pick them!”

Gabriel groaned and Jack shot him a confused look, but from the pleading expression on Gabriel’s face, Jack decided maybe it was best not to question it. Gabriel was thankful for that; he really didn’t want to listen to more of Reinhardt’s pining for Ana, especially in a hospital.

“A-Anyways.” Reinhardt coughed. “Because you _both_ are my friends, I have to write in the report that the catalyst for strangulation was due to severe post-traumatic stress on Gabriel’s part. However, Gabriel…” Reinhard looked at him with a very serious expression. “If you do not want to face any sort of consequences for your actions, you need to promise me that you will get yourself some psychiatric help.”

Gabriel was most grateful. “I promise. Thank you, Rein.”

Reinhardt grinned. “Well if that’s all, I will need to file the report—“

“Oh, why are you here, Reinhardt?”

Reinhardt faltered upon hearing Ana’s voice coming from behind him.

Ana and Fareeha were standing behind him, carrying some takeout boxes of Chinese food.

“A-Ana. Uh…” Reinhardt ran a hand through his hair. “Just a routine report! Was called because of the circumstances surrounding Jack’s injuries, but everything should be in order now.”

Ana sighed and pushed Reinhardt aside to look at Jack and Gabriel. Their expressions told her that Reinhardt was telling the truth. “Well, thank you for helping, Reinhardt. You have done us all a great service.” She smiled.

“R-Right, well uh…guess I will be…” Gabriel cleared his throat which prompted Reinhardt to look at him. Gabriel side-glanced Ana, and Reinhardt suddenly got flustered. He looked back at Ana, who was staring at the both of them with confusion.

Reinhardt swallowed. “A-Ana…you know we’ve been friends for a great while.”

Ana rose an eyebrow at him. Reinhardt lost his train of thought for a split second. “Would you uh…would you like to maybe go out to dinner with me sometime? I know this glorious German restaurant downtown, but ah…you don’t have to if you don’t want to! I mean, I want you to, but…”

Gabriel was amused at how scatterbrained Reinhardt got, while Jack and Fareeha shared a look of shock at this giant man who couldn’t even get a coherent sentence out in front of Ana.

“Is this your way of asking me out on a date, Reinhardt?” Ana crossed her arms.

Reinhardt sighed. “…Yes…it is…”

A chuckle. “And how long have you been holding onto this?”

From where Gabriel was, it looked like Reinhardt was getting smaller and smaller.

“For…years now…since before the army…”

Ana rose another eyebrow. “And now that we are well beyond the years of dating, you decide to finally ask me?”

Reinhardt sputtered. “W-Well, in my defense you were head over heels with that man over there!” He pointed at Jack, who looked out the window and pretended not to be a part of this conversation. “How could I compete with that?!”

“Oh Reinhardt, please.” Ana sighed.

“And then there was that man you ended up with after him! I forget his name, but Fareeha’s father!” Reinhardt clenched his fists. “You have no idea how much I hated that man.”

Fareeha’s attention was caught. “What was he like…? My father.”

Ana eyed her. “He was a good man. But like many first-time fathers, sometimes the stress and responsibilities of parenthood proved to be too much for him to handle. He left one night without saying goodbye, leaving only a note to explain himself. You were only an infant, so you wouldn’t remember, Fareeha.” Her eyes went back to Reinhardt. “Listen, Reinhardt. You know how much I care about you…” She sighed once more, but then smirked at him. “I just hope you know what you’re getting yourself into. I’m not the most…laid back woman in the world.”

Reinhardt’s eyes widened. “So you mean…?”

Ana chuckled. “Yes, I accept your date proposal.”

Reinhardt looked just about ready to fly across the room. “This is a glorious moment indeed! I promise that you will not be disappointed!”

“Well, you can start by going back to your indoor voice.” Ana scolded. “And I expect it to be elegant.”

Reinhardt grinned and said his farewells, but not before letting Ana know when he would be picking her up for their date. Fareeha was left speechless by the whole thing, as was Jack.

Gabriel sat up. “I should call back home…Jesse and Sombra are probably wondering where I went.”

Jack nodded and gave him one last kiss before Gabriel got up to leave the room. Fareeha entered soon after.

“How are you feeling, Jack?”

Jack tried to move his neck, but it was still very sore. “Could be better but at least the morphine makes it a little less painful.”

Fareeha bent down to hug him. “I’m happy to hear that…you’re like a father to me, Jack…even if you were barely in my life growing up, I still remember all those years ago when you would visit for my birthdays and my mom’s birthdays. And since you came to live with us, I finally began to feel what it’s like to have a father figure in my life.” She began to cry a little. “You mean a lot to me…”

Jack held her tightly. “I love you too, Fareeha.”

.

.

.

Back at Gabriel’s place, Jesse had received a call from Gabriel explaining what had happened and that everything was alright.

“Damn…it’s amazing what you miss when you’re out of the house for the whole day.” Jesse sighed as he hung up the phone. “But at least Jack is alright…and Uncle Gabe is finally gonna get some help so that’s somethin’.”

Sombra was fiddling with her computer. “About time…and all it took was for him to fall in love with someone. Who knew?”

Jesse chuckled. “You ever thought about dating anyone? Gotta say, it feels really good in the arms of a man.”

Sombra mocked gagged. “I don’t want to hear about what you do in your bedroom with what’s-his-face. Besides, I have better things to do at the moment; like hacking into a large company to save the love of your life and his brother.”

“And did ya find anything?” Jesse sat down next to her to see what she was doing.

A devious smirk crept onto her face. “I found _a lot of things_. Well, wanna hear it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the time for the adult Shimadas to pay for what they did to Hanzo and Genji has come! They deserve happiness.  
> Also, I'm already planning out my next Overwatch fic~ It's going to be in the canon-verse and the focus will be on McHanzo, but there will also be Reaper76 and Genyatta. I'm debating whether or not to wait to post until after I'm done with this one, but regardless I'm already writing the first chapter while working on these updates haha.   
> Hope you liked this update!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo and Genji are finally free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this chapter got long super fast. I think I'm happy with it, so that's all that matters. Also, I decided that this fic will be fifteen chapters long, meaning there's only two more chapters to go! The last one will be an epilogue of sorts, but I will try to make it just as long as the other chapters. Now onto the show!
> 
> TW for mentions of murder and suicide.

“…So…what exactly is in a hot dog?” Zenyatta wonders as he held up the hot dog he ordered to his face. “It certainly doesn’t taste like beef or pork…or any other sort of meat…”

Genji grimaced. “Trust me, you don’t wanna know.”

Zenyatta chuckled and took a bite. “I am amazed at how something made up of complete mystery can be so delicious. It is most likely artificial, but there is plenty of flavor. I especially enjoy the pop the casing makes.”

At that point, Genji, who had only eaten half of his own hot dog, had lost his appetite and pushed it aside. He could have gone his entire life without hearing that description in his head, and now he felt like he could no longer eat another hot dog again.

Jesse laughed beside him. “You never got out much, have ya?” He bit into a corn dog. “I hear you’re from a monastery in Nepal?”

Zenyatta nodded. “I have lived there all my life in the care of my older brother. My parents are no longer a part of this world, and so my brother wishes to finish what they set out to do, which is to spread the good name of our religion.”

Genji was intrigued by Zenyatta’s story. He was never much of a religious person, but he recalled Hanzo going with their father to a Buddhist temple a few times a month.

Hanzo rolled his eyes. “Religion can only take you so far in life, as is living in complete isolation from the rest of the world.”

“Brother!” Genji raised his voice, but Zenyatta just laughed it off.

“Peace, Genji. I am not disagreeing with your brother…I would have loved to see what the rest of the world had to offer.” Zenyatta let out a sigh, but it didn’t have any melancholic tones. “But my place was at the monastery, and I still would not trade that life for anything else. At least, not until something even more exciting comes along. I have always dreamt about traveling the world one day.”

Jesse didn’t know that feeling all too well. Sure he would love to travel, but he was perfectly fine where he was in LA. He wouldn’t mind revisiting New Mexico either, but that would probably have to wait until he had a steady income.

“So why have you brought us together, Jesse?” Hanzo rose an eyebrow. “Surely you did not do this just for some sort of double date.”

Genji sputtered, which caused Zenyatta to chuckle and make sure he didn’t choke.

Jesse shook his head. “I’ve…I’ve been tryin’ to think of some way to save you both from your family duties. And I think I found somethin’…but y’all might not like what you hear.”

Hanzo and Genji’s eyes widened exponentially, Genji from shock, and Hanzo mostly from fear.

“Jesse, what did you _do_?” Hanzo really hoped they wouldn’t have to flee town and change their names.

“ _Jesse_ didn’t do anything.”

The new voice popped up and Sombra walked up to them, cradling her laptop in her arms as she forced herself in-between Jesse and Hanzo. They both looked slightly annoyed, but Sombra didn’t seem to care.

“Wanna tell ‘em what you told me?” Jesse scooted over slightly to give the three of them more room to breathe. Hanzo, Genji, and Zenyatta waited in anticipation to what she was going to say.

Sombra opened up her laptop and a bunch of numbers instantly popped up, along with some files. “I managed to hack into a private file locked away deep in the Shimada Corporation’s database.”

Hanzo blanched. “You did _what_.” He looked like he would faint any moment, while Genji was on the edge of his seat in excitement. This was probably like a Hollywood movie to him.

Sombra rolled her eyes. “I wanna keep this hush-hush for obvious reasons.” With the flick of the wrist, she pulled up some newspaper clippings that were inside the file. “I found some allegations of extortion and embezzlement that have existed within your family’s business for years. Decades, even.” She chewed on her nail and carefully inputted a code, which brought up more files. “Anyone know about what happened to Phineas Kippling and his funds?”

Jesse, Genji, and Zenyatta looked absolutely lost, while Hanzo began to think. “He was the CEO of a once-famous distribution center, correct?”

Sombra nodded. “ _Once-famous_ being the keyword here. Your family is at the top of the food chain when it comes to banking and loaning money. So naturally, this hardworking fellow wished to have the Shimada Corporation watch over all the funds he’d been making…but something went wrong.”

Jesse looked over Sombra’s shoulders as she pulled up a newspaper article. There was a picture of caution tape and a police officer, and above it read in big bold letters: _Dwindling Funds Drives Successful Businessman to Suicide_.

“No way…” Genji couldn’t believe it. Hanzo closed his eyes, wishing not to think about what this conversation was insinuating.

Sombra continued. “Your father is exceptionally skilled at money, and also with hiding his tracks. These were very difficult to find, but once I found the file, there was a gold mine of information.” Her eyes sparkled talking about it. “To the outside world, the Shimada Corporation is perhaps the most successful banking and loan firm outside of Switzerland. But on the inside…most, if not all of the money they have made was from gradually depleting banking accounts of their clients, and in some cases even blackmailing them. In the case of Mr. Kippling, who felt there was no way else out of the situation…well, you saw for yourself.”

Hanzo bit his lip. “How can people be so horrible…how can _members of my own family_ be so utterly horrible…”

“Hanzo? Hey, c’mon Darlin’…” Jesse tried to comfort his boyfriend as best he could, but it did little. Looking across the table, it appeared that Genji was also feeling distraught.

Zenyatta chimed in. “I am assuming there are more cases than just that one?”

Sombra hummed. “Well, I did say this has been going on for decades…not only successful businessmen, but also independent companies, family-owned businesses that had to file bankruptcy…athletes…but thanks to the great influence the Shimadas have, no one was able to find any proof that they were behind—“

Her eyes widened after coming across another file with a single newspaper article in it. “No way…”

“What did you find?” Jesse glanced at the screen, and he too looked shocked. “…What the fuck?”

The other three at the table looked at them, with Hanzo and Genji preparing themselves for more bad news.

Sombra swallowed, and opened up the article. “Does the Lacroix Scandal ring any bells?”

This time it was Genji who piped up. “Gerard Lacroix? That really famous fashion designer from France? They said he took advantage of his models and blackmailed them to keep them from leaving…once that information leaked, his fashion line was ruined beyond repair, and he…” Genji bit his lip. “He killed himself.”

“Don’t tell me…” Jesse scowled. “Did the Shimadas cause that, too?!”

Sombra was pretty angry as well. “I found something.” She pulled up the note. “None of that was true…Gerard Lacroix was the most understanding and kindest man in the fashion world…but he chose to put his funds through the Shimada Corporation, and his fate was sealed.” Sombra clenched her teeth. “He was the only one to notice what they have been doing with his and other people’s money and attempted to tell the police, the government…anyone who would listen. No one did.” She sighed. “It goes on to say that with nothing else left, he went back to France to resume his fashion line…but the Shimadas don’t take kindly to rogues. They spread false information about him, and soon everyone began to doubt this kind man. Two weeks later, his body was found in the river Seine. I…I found something else.” She pulled up a bank account. “A large amount of money was pulled from Lacroix’s account…and according to this file, the Shimadas had hired an assassin to kill him and staged it to look like a suicide.”

The color drained from Hanzo and Genji’s faces. Zenyatta looked calm, but the crease in his brow showed that he was greatly disturbed.

Jesse bit his lip. “Was Gerard Lacroix…?”

Sombra nodded. “Amélie’s late husband? Yeah.”

“Amélie?” Hanzo looked at Jesse.

Jesse sighed. “One of my uncle’s closest friends…her name is Amélie Lacroix. She was married to Gerard Lacroix but became a widow after her husband supposedly committed suicide. But now we know it was murder…brought on by the Shimada Corporation.”

Genji just about fell out of his seat. “Does she know the truth?”

“Doubt it.” Jesse looked over the article once more. “No way would your family be that careless. She probably still thinks he killed himself…” He stood up. “We need to tell her.”

“ _Esperate_.” Sombra hissed. “Are you forgetting that what I did was basically illegal? If the Shimadas find out about this, we’ll ALL be killed!”

Jesse’s frustration was growing. “We can’t keep her in the dark about this! This was her husband!” He put a hand on Sombra’s shoulder. “We can trust her.”

A ringtone. Hanzo looked at his phone and sighed. “Father.”

Genji fidgeted. “I don’t think I can ever talk to him again after today…I don’t even want to look in his direction.”

“The feeling is mutual, Brother. But I need to keep up this charade so he does not get suspicious.” He answered the phone, and his eyes widened. “ _Right now? What is the occasion?”_ He bit his lip. “ _Alright…I’ll be there shortly.”_

When he hung up, Genji was all over him. “What did he say?! And where are you going??”

“Quiet, Genji.” Hanzo pinched the bridge of his nose. “…Father had just made a successful contract with someone named Sawyer Jefferson. She’s apparently a bioengineer who has made a mark on the medical world. She’s working on a new project to create prosthetics that work exactly like the limbs they are replacing, and decided to use the Shimada Corporation for funding.”

“…This is bad.” Genji cried. “We need to put a stop to this! Who knows what harm Father would do!”

Hanzo sighed. “I agree. Because I am the heir to his company, he wanted me to be present when the contract is officially signed.” He got up from his seat. “I will do my best to prolong the signing. Knowing my father, it will not occur until later tonight, anyway. You need to figure out how to fix this in the meantime.” Hanzo walked away to his car and drove off further into downtown.

“Please be alright…” Jesse breathed out. Genji patted him on the shoulder and smiled.

“If there’s anything I know about my brother, it’s that he’s as stubborn as they come. Trust me, he’ll be just fine.” Genji chuckled. “Especially now that he has you by his side.”

Zenyatta clapped his hands together. “I am glad that you two are finally having time to bond, especially after the mess that had occurred earlier in the week.”

Genji blushed and scratched the back of his head, which made Jesse laugh.

Sombra cleared her throat. “If you all are done being saps, first things first. We need to tell Ms. Lacroix about all this. Then we need to tell Reinhardt.”

.

.

.

“Sombra?” Amélie was as confused as she should have been. “Your father is not here, if that is what you came here for.”

Sombra shook her head. “Please let us in, Ms. Lacroix. We have something we need to tell you.”

Amélie looked irritated, but sighed and let them into her home. She lived in an apartment, but it was very elegant and well-furnished, with collectibles and fine china in glass cabinets, soft white couches with not so much as a single stain on them, and a big screen TV with huge speakers. The kitchen was as clean as a doctor’s office.

No one wanted to sit down, at the risk of being the reason why a small speck of dirt were to get anywhere.

Amélie rolled her eyes. “It is fine to sit. The couches are lined with a plastic fitting.”

Jesse, Genji, and Sombra hesitantly sat on one of the couches, while Zenyatta opted to sit with crossed legs on the floor. They had all removed their shoes by the door, of course.

“So what is it you wished to speak to _me_ about?” Amélie sat across from them.

“I apologize, but this isn’t going to be easy to hear.” Sombra opened up her computer. “We…We did some digging on what was going on behind the Shimada Corporation’s doors…and your husband’s name came up.”

The hair on Amélie’s neck stood up. “…And why would that be? His name was dragged through the mud by the tabloids…his fashion line was forever tarnished…he…”

Amélie instinctively brought her hand to her eyes, as if to hide the fact that she was beginning to cry.

Jesse had a look of sympathy on his face, as did Sombra. “…We found out that the reason your husband’s fashion line collapsed…was because he found out that the Shimadas were committing extortion…on him…on other people…and they ruined his reputation as a result.” Sombra showed Amélie the newspaper article. “They even went so far as to hire an assassin to kill him…I’m sorry, Ms. Lacroix, but your husband didn’t commit suicide. He was murdered.”

Amélie couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She continued to stare at the newspaper article and remembered it as clear as day. When the French police came to their home and told her the grim news…she couldn’t even stand. After that incident, she didn’t dare fall for another man. The only thing she wished was for her late husband’s name to be cleared…so that no one would hear the name _Lacroix_ and immediately think about the lies spread about him.

“…And…what prompted you all to find this out?” Amélie bit out.

Genji rose his hand in a guilty manner. “My name is Genji Shimada…my father is the CEO of the Shimada Corporation, and he has treated my brother and I like crap for years...” He couldn’t even stand talking about him. “He groomed my older brother to be the next CEO, while I was put to the side like I didn’t even exist. My friends…they wanted to help my brother and I to be free from our family’s control, and came across all of this…awful shit he’s been doing…”

Amélie stayed silent, but couldn’t help but let out a dry laugh. “And just when I thought I had finally come to terms with all of this.” She sighed. “I even placed the blame on Ana Amari for my husband’s sudden death.”

Sombra and Jesse’s eyes widened.

“What did Ana have to do with this?” Jesse couldn’t help but ask.

Amélie snorted. “Ana and Gerard were acquainted, in a sense…they met while Ana was stationed in France. It was no secret that Ana disapproved of Gerard’s relationship to me, claiming that I looked like the type of woman to kill my husband for money, like some sort of _black widow_. War tends to make people jaded, so I paid it little attention. But…not even a few days later, Gerard was dead. I didn’t know what to believe, but the police ruled it as a suicide…and the only conclusion I could come up with at the time was that Gerard believed Ana’s words and killed himself before I could kill him.”

Sombra and Jesse looked at each other, their expressions mirroring the same degrees of pain and sadness.

Amélie sighed and stood up. “I…I appreciate you all telling me the truth. I am assuming you didn’t get this information through legal means…” She eyed Sombra as she said that. “So your secret is safe with me.”

Sombra bowed her head slightly. “I’m sorry you had to find out this way, Ms. Lacroix.”

Amélie smiled sadly. “I would say that Gabriel would be proud of all of you, but honestly he would probably get angry over you hacking into a powerhouse like the Shimada Corporation.”

Sombra tried her best to smile and they all said their goodbyes. When Amélie closed the door behind them, she fell to the floor and cried, her hands covering her face.

.

.

.

“Are you kids insane?!” Reinhardt shrieked as he stared at the group in front of him. Sombra, Jesse, and Genji shrunk their forms at Reinhardt’s booming voice. Zenyatta was undisturbed.

Reinhardt looked just about ready to pull his hair out. “You can’t just hack into an establishment, I don’t care what your reasons for it being! That is illegal! You all could be sent to prison!” The worst part was that Reinhardt knew Sombra and Jesse…how would he inform Gabriel about being forced to send his daughter and nephew to prison for breaking the law?!

“Please, Mr. Wilhem!” Jesse pleaded. “You had to have been suspicious over the amount of shit that went down whenever the Shimada Corporation was involved!”

Reinhardt let out a frustrated sigh. Of course he had. He’s been in the force long enough to investigate many of the crime scenes, and the only connection he could find was that all of the victims were linked to the Shimada Corporation as their primary method of funding. But there was no proof whatsoever to connect them, and so they were ruled out as a suspect in each case. “Look…even IF the Shimada Corporation is the guilty party, the information you found was through illegal means and isn’t admissible as evidence. So we have nothing to pin them on.”

Reinhardt then thought of something. “I just got a most crazy solution.”

The others looked at him with curiosity and anticipation. “Sombra, you were the only one involved in his hacking business, correct?”

She nodded, so Reinhardt continued. “I will make you a participating volunteer for the police force. Even though you are only in high school, your skills are noteworthy and wouldn’t be seen as odd that the LAPD were to ask an expert hacker to find information.”

Jesse’s eyes widened. “And with her working with the police, it wouldn’t be illegal!”

“Right you are!” Reinhardt stood up. “I will need to borrow Sombra and her computer for a moment, but feel free to help yourselves to the candy on my desk!” And he left with Sombra not far behind. Jesse, Genji, and Zenyatta looked at each other.

“I hope this works…” Jesse sighed. “Because if not, there’s gonna be hell to pay on all fronts.”

Genji shifted in his seat. “If worst comes to worst, I’ll take the fall for the idea.”

Before Jesse could protest, Genji stopped him. “My parents already hate me as it is, but they would never kill their own son. In their own words, they said that they still had a use for me.”

Jesse’s blood boiled, while Zenyatta gave Genji a light hug.

“This is only if all else fails…and if it does…Jesse, I need you to take care of Hanzo…” Genji smiled sadly. “He will no doubt suffer being the next head of the Shimada Corporation…he needs you.”

Jesse hated the idea of turning Genji into a scapegoat just so no one else could be blamed. But he knew that once Genji’s mind was made up, little to nothing could change it. He slowly nodded through clenched teeth.

Zenyatta rested his head on Genji’s shoulder. “I find myself agreeing with Jesse, Genji. I do no like this idea at all.”

Genji placed his hand on Zenyatta’s. “I know…but what’s most important to me is that you, Hanzo, and Jesse are safe. I would never be able to forgive myself if either of you three get brought down. I’ll be fine…” Genji kissed Zenyatta’s forehead.

Zenyatta sighed happily. “…You know…I’m going to be leaving in a few days.”

Genji frowned. “…I’m aware.” He didn’t want to think about that. Not now.

“…Come with me.”

Time seemed to freeze, and for a split second Genji thought he had misheard Zenyatta. Even Jesse thought that he was hearing things, but the look on Zenyatta’s face told them that he was serious.

“W-What did you say?” Genji tried to regain his voice.

Zenyatta raised his head. “Come with me to Nepal. I am sure that you will love it there…and you can leave the pain your parents caused behind.” He smiled. “You do not have to permanently move in with me…but just for a few months, perhaps, to get you back on your feet.”

Genji was speechless, and Jesse all of a sudden felt like he really shouldn’t belong in the room while this conversation was happening.

“Uh…I can leave—“ Jesse was about to say, but Genji held onto Jesse’s arm.

“I…I appreciate the offer, but…what about Jesse? And I can’t just leave my brother behind after we have finally made up…” Genji seemed very conflicted.

Jesse put his hand on the hand that Genji was using to keep him there. “Don’t worry ‘bout me, Gen. You do what’s best for you…I’ll still be your best friend, no matter how far you go.” He grinned. “You can fly yourself to the damn moon and I’ll still call ya every day to tell ya how my day’s been.”

Genji felt tears form in the corners of his eyes. “I…This is a lot to take in. Can I think about it?”

Zenyatta smiled and nodded. “Take all the time you need…just as long as you let me know before I have to leave, myself.”

Genji was so overwhelmed that if it weren’t for his hand still around Jesse’s arm, he probably would have collapsed in his seat. He wasn’t sure what he should do…but he had to think about this later. Right now, he needed to save his brother.

.

.

.

“I assure you, Mrs. Jefferson, that your projects will be funded so long as you sign the contract.” Mr. Shimada exclaimed as he placed the paper in front of the woman. “All I can say is that I am greatly honored that you would choose my company to fund your endeavors. Your mechanical prosthetics are an incredible advancement in the world of both technology and medicine.”

Sawyer smiled. “Thank you, Mr. Shimada.” She grabbed a pen and began looking over the entire contract.

Hanzo rolled his eyes and fidgeted where he stood. His father had a natural talent for sucking up to people. Keeping enemies close, indeed. Hanzo thought about what Genji and Jesse were doing and if they managed to find a solution to the problem that was about to unfold before him. The second that that woman signed the contract, there would be little anyone could do without serious government involvement.

Just as Sawyer was about to sign the contract, the doors to the conference room burst open, a line of police officers and a SWAT team pouring in.

“W-What is the meaning of this?!” Mr. Shimada yelled. “We are in the middle of an important business matter!”

Reinhardt stood at the front. “Tetsuya Shimada. You are under arrest under multiple counts of extortion, embezzlement, and 1st degree murder. You have the right to remain silent.” Reinhardt forcibly handcuffed the man. “Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law.” Reinhardt glared down at him as he walked through the door. “You have the right to an attorney…”

His voice got quieter and quieter until it could no longer be heard. A few police officers followed Reinhardt out, while the rest questioned the people present in the room. The SWAT team split up to search the entire building.

Sawyer was speechless. “O-Oh my…what…?”

One of the police officers walked over to her. “Did you sign anything, ma’am?”

Sawyer shook her head.

“Then you have nothing to worry about. You may be asked to testify against him, but other than that he will no longer be able to harm anyone anymore.” The officer smiled.

Sawyer looked shaken, but nodded and stood up to be escorted out by the officer. Hanzo looked around and found another officer questioning on of his father’s associates.

“Excuse me, may I leave…?” Hanzo needed to find Genji and Jesse to make sure they were alright.

The officer eyed him. “I’m sorry, but as Shimada’s son and the fact that you were present at the time of his next scheme, we will need to take you downtown for questioning.”

Hanzo stiffened at that. “I will do anything…anything at all if it means that that _man_ pays for his crimes.” He clenched his fists. “Please…I need to know if my little brother is alright.”

The officer stared at him, before sighing. “I will escort you down to the bottom floor and will leave you with Chief Reinhardt. He seemed to know who you were so I will leave you to him.”

“Thank you, officer.”

Downstairs, Jesse, Genji, Zenyatta, and Sombra were watching the scene before them. Reinhardt placed Tetsuya Shimada into a police car waiting to be taken in for questioning, and many other workers in the building were being questioned by officers. This was perhaps one of the biggest scandals in American history, possibly even the entire world. And as expected, every journalist, newspaper editor, and reporter was present in a heartbeat to document the incident.

Jesse’s eyes lit up when he saw Hanzo being escorted out by an officer.

“Hanzo!” Jesse ran up to him, followed by Genji. “I’m so glad you’re alright!” He couldn’t help himself and gave Hanzo a firm kiss. Hanzo blushed profusely, and Genji just grinned.

“I-I am fine.” Hanzo began fiddling with his tie to distract himself. “What is going to happen to Father?”

Genji gestured towards the cop car their father was sitting in. “Reinhardt said that this case will be taken to court, and if convicted, he could face two consecutive life sentences as well as reimbursing every single family that he has destroyed. He’s finished.”

Jesse put his arm around Hanzo’s waist. “Y’all realize that that basically means all of your money will be gone and will need to start over from the beginnin’…”

Hanzo smiled. “If it means that all of the sins our father committed be atoned, then so be it. I don’t want to live off of the money he stole from others.”

“I feel the same way, Brother.” Genji placed a hand on Hanzo’s shoulder. “So…what now?”

Hanzo pondered. “I don’t know about you, but I for one would like to not think about this anymore tonight…I can’t leave yet because I have yet to be questioned, but afterward, how about we get some dinner?”

Jesse and Genji lit up, and Zenyatta smiled in agreement.

Meanwhile, back at Gabriel’s home, Gabriel was throwing an anger fit while Jack was watching him from his spot on the couch. Every so often, Jack would roll his eyes at the scene.

“The least those _children_ of mine could do is let me know when they’re leaving the house! They could have been kidnapped and I wouldn’t know!”

“Calm down, Gabe.” Jack flipped through the channels and settled on a cooking show. “Jesse is an adult and can take care of Sombra. And I’m sure that his boyfriend is with him. He’s what, almost thirty?”

Gabriel groaned. “Don’t remind me.”

Jack chuckled. “Come here.” 

Gabriel admitted defeat and cuddled up next to Jack. Jack smiled. “Did you find a good psychiatrist?”

A long sigh. “…I decided to go to Angela about this.”

Jack’s eyebrow rose. “You mean that doctor that looked over Sombra?”

Gabriel nodded. “Angela may be a doctor full-time, but she also has the credentials for psychiatry. Said it was something to fall back on in case the doctor life wasn’t enough for her. I…I would much rather go to someone I know I can trust, and Angela fits that bill.”

Jack kissed Gabriel’s forehead. “Well, I’m proud of you, Gabe.” He smiled. “… _Eres tan bello que podría besarte_ _…”_ _[t/n: You are so beautiful, I could kiss you.]_

Gabriel froze and stared up at Jack, who had a smug grin on his face. “You…you spoke Spanish. Like…more than just one word…”

Jack chuckled. “I’ve been practicing.”

Gabriel smiled slightly and kissed him lightly. “Then why don’t you?”

Jack obliged and brought his lips to Gabriel’s once more, this time with more passion and hunger. Gabriel tasted so good, Jack thought. The faint taste of smoke and mint that sounded gross but to Jack it was wonderful. Gabriel didn’t break the kiss until a breaking news story made its way onto the TV, and they both looked up to see what had happened.

>>We’re interrupting this program to bring you the latest in breaking news!

>>What was once a powerhouse in the world of money and funding, the Shimada Corporation’s CEO, Tetsuya Shimada, was arrested just moments ago on suspicions of numerous illegal activities, ranging from extortion to murder! Here’s Ashley Kowalksi.

>>Thanks, Robert. I’m here at the scene where the chief officer of the LAPD, Reinhardt Wilhelm, has just arrested the CEO of the Shimada Corporation. Officer Wilhelm, what are your thoughts on this case?

>>I have had my suspicions regarding the Shimada Corporation for a while now, but until recently there was no proof to hold them to, and no leads. But just earlier today, I enlisted the help of an expert hacker, and through her cooperation with the police, we were finally able to get the evidence required to warrant an arrest!

>>And this hacker you enlisted, is it a professional from the FBI, perhaps?

>>She is a professional in her own right. She works part-time with the LAPD if our cases require information gathering beyond our means.

>>Thank you, Officer Wilhelm. Back to you, Robert.

…

Gabriel and Jack looked at the TV, then back to each other.

“A…hacker…”

No way. No way in hell.

Without even thinking about it, they both jumped up from the couch and ran to Gabriel’s car.

.

.

.

“Cassandra Sombra Reyes!” Gabriel’s voice roared through the halls of the LAPD. _“ I cannot even begin to explain how livid I am with you right now! What the hell went through your mind when you decided to hack into the Shimada Corporation?! You are grounded until you graduate college, young lady, and before you say anything, yes you are going to college!”_

Sombra tried to focus on the floor as she was being scolded by her father. And the fact that he was scolding her in Spanish meant that he was deadly serious.

“Now now, Gabriel.” Reinhardt tried to quell the situation. “Shouldn’t you be proud of your daughter? Without her help, we would have never brought Tetsuya Shimada to justice. He would have done countless more illegal activities.”

Gabriel growled. “Stay out of this, Reinhardt. If it weren’t for you, she never would have went along with this!”

“…You are aware of what happened to Amélie Lacroix’s late husband, yes?” Reinhardt eyed Gabriel. Gabriel looked confused, so the bigger man continued. “We found out that Gerard Lacroix didn’t kill himself. He was, in fact, murdered by an assassin hired by Tetsuya Shimada to keep him quiet. You are friends with Ms. Lacroix, are you not?”

Gabriel pinched the bridge of his nose.

Sombra looked up at him. “ _Lo siento_ , Papa. I wanted to do what was right, and the only way to do that was if I actively cooperated with the police in the investigation.”

Gabriel glared at her. “What even gave you the insane idea to do such a thing in the first place?!”

Sombra hesitated, and as if on instinct she glanced at Jesse, who was standing a couple of feet away. He was standing next to Hanzo, who was about to be questioned by police.

Gabriel was seeing red. “JESSE MCCREE!”

Jesse just about jumped out of his boots as he stepped away from his boyfriend and stood in front of his uncle. “Y-Yes, Uncle Gabe?”

“ What did I do to deserve this, God? ” Gabriel crossed his arms as he looked at Jesse. “Are you the reason why Sombra hacked into your boyfriend’s family’s business?”

Jesse’s stance remained firm. “…Yes.”

“Why.”

The response was immediate, but Jesse didn’t falter.

“Because Hanzo and Genji were suffering, and I couldn’t just sit back and watch them slowly destroy themselves.” His face was level with Gabriel’s. “They are both very important to me, and I would have done anything to save them from their pain.”

Gabriel was about to retaliate, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Jack.

“I think you’ve yelled enough, Gabe.” Jack looked at Jesse. “Just between you and me, I would have done the same thing.”

A smile grew onto Jesse’s face, while Gabriel just sighed in defeat.

“You both are still grounded. You both are staying home except for school or work for the next month.”

A small price to pay. Sombra and Jesse smiled and hugged each other, which Gabriel had to admit brought a smile to his face. He shook his head.

A small gasp could be heard from behind them.

“…Jack…?”

Jack turned around and his eyes widened. “…Sawyer?”

The petite woman didn’t even hesitate as she ran up to Jack and almost tackled him to the floor in a powerful hug.

“You’re such an idiot, Jack! I…I thought you died! I haven’t heard from you in years!” Sawyer sobbed out.

Jack’s brain was still rattling. “W-What are you even doing here?”

“I almost signed a contract with that crooked businessman.” She scowled. “I’m here for questioning, but…wow, Jack…it’s been so long. I missed you.”

Jack wasn’t sure how to feel. His past was coming back to him, and he felt like he was reverting back to his former self, something he didn’t want. But at the very least, he knew that he was grateful to know that Sawyer was well and had made her dreams a reality.

“How is Connor?” Jack couldn’t help but ask.

Sawyer giggled. “See for yourself.” She showed him a picture of both of them with two grown children. The ring on Sawyer’s left ring finger was very apparent.

“Finally tied the knot, huh?” Jack smirked. “Your crush on Mr. Football Star was obvious from the get-go, you know.”

“Oh hush!” She playfully punched Jack’s shoulder. “We’re living in Santa Barbara now…it’s only a few hours away if you want to visit sometime…with your family, of course.” She backtracked a little. “I-If you have one, of course. I know that you said you really wanted kids back then…”

Jack chuckled and called Gabriel over. “Meet Gabriel Reyes…my boyfriend.”

Gabriel looked confused as all hell, and Sawyer’s mouth dropped open. Then she lit up like the sun.

“I’m so happy for you! How long have you been together??” She was practically bouncing off the walls. “Do you have children?! Any adopted children?”

Gabriel glanced at Jack, who answered. “A few months.” He glanced at Jesse and Sombra. “Those are Gabe’s children.”

Sawyer grinned. “Awww, you two are adorable.”

Gabriel scratched his head. “I’m sorry, but who the hell are you?”

Sawyer didn’t even take notice of Gabriel’s rude tone. “I’m Sawyer Jefferson. I was one of Jack’s best friends in high school, and I’m a renowned bioengineer, if I do say so myself. Namely, bio-mechanical engineering. I’m in the process of designing prosthetics that act the exact same way as natural limbs, with little to no drawbacks.”

Gabriel suddenly thought of Jesse. “Well, glad to meet you.”

Sawyer shot him a knowing smile. “Your boy…Jesse McCree, was it? I heard you yelling at him from down the hall.” She giggled at Gabriel’s sudden embarrassment. “I couldn’t help but notice that his left arm from the elbow down is a prosthetic…an older model, right?”

Gabriel nodded. “He lost his arm at a very young age, and I haven’t been able to get enough money to upgrade to newer models…”

“The police told me that your son was one of the ones who brought down the Shimada Corporation.” Sawyer glanced at Jesse’s left arm. “Tell you what. Once I perfect my design and manufacture it, your son will be the first one I install the new model with. Free of charge.”

Gabriel’s mouth just about dropped to the floor, causing Jack to laugh. “It’s good to see you again, Sawyer.”

Sawyer was brought to tears once more as she gave him one last hug before going to be questioned herself.

“You okay?”

Jack’s voice brought Gabriel out of his trance.

“Did she just agree to give Jesse a prosthetic arm that costs thousands of dollars free of charge…?”

Jack chuckled. “You’re welcome.”

Gabriel stared at Jack and pulled him into a kiss. “ _Te amo_ .”

A second kiss.

“Love you, too.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are finally looking up, and Gabriel finally feels at peace.

“All I wanted was the recognition and glory…” Gabriel looked at his hands that were clasped together. “But instead I sent my men to their deaths because of my selfishness.”

Angela wrote down some things in her notebook. “You did what I told you to do last session, yes?”

Gabriel nodded. “I visited their graves…I apologized and confessed to them my regrets.” He sighed. “I know that they couldn’t hear me, but it helped a lot more than I expected.”

Angela smiled. “You have made excellent progress. How long has it been since your last episode?”

The episode that almost killed Jack. “Four months.”

“And you’ve been taking the medication I prescribed daily?”

“Yeah. I’m almost out.” Gabriel handed her the bottle that only had a few more capsules left.

Angela wrote something on a small piece of paper. “I will put in another refill for you…” She smiled. “Is there anything else you wish to talk about?”

Gabriel bit his lip. “Even though I’ve had a few terrible flashbacks, not once did I try to harm my children. When I attacked Jack, it finally opened my eyes to how real that situation was. If not Jack, it could have been Jesse or Sombra. If I lost either of them, I…I wouldn’t know what to do.”

Angela hummed. “I believe what it all comes down to is physical contact.”

Gabriel rose an eyebrow, so Angela explained further. “What I mean is, from what I gathered, all of the episodes you’ve had either occurred when you were by yourself, or when your children were doing other things. They weren’t sitting next to you or hugging you.” She wrote more things down. “But I’m going to assume that you were…in physical contact with Jack when it happened…?”

The blood rushed straight up to Gabriel’s face, causing Angela to chuckle. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“We were just…kissing…”

“I don’t need the details.” Angela had to stifle a giggle. “But while this is just a hypothesis, I think it’s safe to assume for now that physical contact is part of the reason why it triggered you to attack him.”

Gabriel’s expression fell. “I…I can’t lose any of them. I almost lost Jack, and he’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me since Sombra and Jesse came into my life…”

“You really love him, don’t you.” It wasn’t a question; Angela already knew the answer.

Gabriel nodded. “After my ex-girlfriend left me, I didn’t think I would ever find anyone else to love. All of my love and attention went towards taking care of Sombra…and then when Jesse came to live with me…and I felt that no one would love me because of my condition…”

Angela stopped him. “You remember the mantra I told you to recite before you sleep?”

Gabriel nodded.

“Can you recite it for me right now?”

He groaned. Angela gave him a harsh look. “Gabriel.”

He sighed but took a deep breath. “I deserve love. I deserve to be in love. I deserve to be loved. My feelings are valid.”

“Very good.” Angela smiled once more. “I’m very proud of you, Gabriel.” She looked at the clock. “Our session is almost up, but I would like to schedule you for another one in a few weeks, if that’s alright with you? Same day and time?”

“That’s fine.” Gabriel stood up from his seat. “…Thank you again for helping me through this, Angela.”

“Please think nothing of it, Gabriel.” She hugged him. “You are a dear friend of mine, and I always help my friends when they are in need.”

Gabriel hugged her back. “…Don’t blame yourself for back then, Ang. You were just starting out.”

Angela stiffened in Gabriel’s arms.

“I was young and stupid once too, you know. Said things that made the situation a hell of a lot worse.” He smiled. “But the only bad mistakes are the ones you don’t learn from.”

Angela let out a sobbed laugh. “I recall Jack telling me the same thing when we met. You two were made for each other.”

Gabriel held her tighter. “I’m…very thankful to have him in my life. And I’m thankful to have you in my life, too.”

Angela let out a sob, and after a few minutes of holding each other they stepped apart. “I apologize, this is unprofessional of me.”

Gabriel smiled. “I won’t tell if you won’t.”

“It’s a deal.” Angela smiled back.

.

.

.

Jack stared at his phone for what felt like hours, his thumb hovering over the ‘call’ button. He had never been this nervous before in his entire life, not even when he was in the army. He cursed to himself and hastily pressed it and put his phone to his ear; the dial tone made his heart race with every second it rang.

There was a click on the other end, and he swore he forgot how to breathe.

“…Hello?”

The voice was soft and frail.

He had trouble finding his voice. “Hey…is this…E-Emma Morrison?”

“Yes…and who is this?”

His mother. He was speaking to his mother. “I-I…oh god, I’m sorry…”

“W-Who is this? I don’t recognize the number…” She sounded frantic and terrified.

“It’s…It’s Jack. Your son…” Jack could barely get those words out.

There was silence on the other end for a moment, followed by the sound of crying. “Y-You’re lying…Jack…my Jackie…he…h-he died overseas…”

Jack’s heart broke hearing his mother cry. “It’s true…I survived that explosion…I couldn’t…I couldn’t go back home and face you both, so…so I let you believe that I was dead…I’m sorry…I’m so sorry…”

More crying on the other end. “…Is it…is it really my Jackie…?”

Tears began to fall from Jack’s face. “It’s me, Ma. My blond hair turned white a while ago and I have permanent scars on my face…but it’s  me…”

“Oh my god…! Jack, my son is alive!” Emma sobbed and Jack heard a crash.

“Are you alright?!”

Emma laughed through her tears. “I-I just knocked over a vase by the phone…I’m so happy I can barely stand…I need to sit down.”

Jack was relieved. “I’m sorry I didn’t come home…I missed so many birthdays and holidays…” He held his phone tighter. “H-How is Dad…?”

Emma exhaled. “Your father…h-he passed away about two years ago.”

“Oh…” Jack couldn’t even begin to imagine the amount of pain he put his father through…his father died without knowing that his son was alive all this time. “I’m sorry…”

“Please, Jackie…don’t apologize.” Emma sobbed out. “We’re not getting any younger…and your father lived a good life. We were devastated to learn about the explosion and thought that you had died…but we still had to live out our lives, no matter how painful it was.”

Jack bit his lip. “…I miss you so much, Ma…”

“Oh Jackie…I miss you too!” Emma had to wipe her face from all the tears. “W-Where are you now? I don’t recognize the number…”

“I’m in Los Angeles…” Jack let out a quiet laugh. “I’ve been staying with a friend…her name is Ana and she has a habit of getting involved in my business.” He smiled to himself. “But without her, I probably wouldn’t have changed for the better.”

“Is she your girlfriend? Wife?” Emma’s voice sounded happy.

Jack chuckled. “No…we met in the army and me and her used to date, but…we see each other as siblings. She’s the best big sister anyone could ever ask for.”

“Well, I’m happy to hear that…I must thank her then for keeping my son alive.” Emma let out a breath of relief.

“I…I am dating someone though, Ma.”

Emma’s attention perked up. “Oh…?”

Jack hesitated for a moment. “Uh…h-his name is Gabriel…”

Silence on the other end. “Oh my...a-and…does he treat you right? Does he love you?”

Jack straightened his posture. “Yeah, he treats me well. I…I’ve never loved anyone as much as I love him, and he loves me.”

An exhale. “I see. In that case, I am happy for you.” Emma smiled. “I want nothing less for my baby boy.”

“Ma…I’m fifty-five…” Jack groaned.

Emma laughed. “And you are still my son so to me, you are still my baby boy.”

Jack huffed but let out a relieved sigh. “Still…I’m glad to know that you approve…I would love for you to meet him.” He smiled. “And I would love for us to reunite…”

“I would love that too, Jack.” Emma sighed. “But I’m not as young as I used to be…traveling by myself to LA…”

“I’ll make arrangements to visit you in Indiana.” Jack stated. “I’ll bring Gabriel, too…and he has two children so you can meet them as well.”

“I’ll look forward to it.” Emma smiled. “I love you, Jackie.”

Jack let out a sob. “I love you too, Ma.”

.

.

.

“ _Fareeha Amari! How many times have I told you to let me know when you invite your guests over?!”_ Ana shouted to her daughter in Arabic, which was the first sign when Ana was deadly serious and angry.

Fareeha poked her head out from the staircase and grinned sheepishly. “ _It’s only…a couple of friends, Mom! You won’t even know we’re here!_ ”

Ana pinched the bridge of her nose. “ _Then why is one of your friends in my kitchen scrounging through the fridge?_ ”

Fareeha shrieked and ran towards the kitchen to see Jamie holding a bag of chips, a soda can, and a block of cheddar cheese. He was standing there quite pitifully. “Jamie, what the heck?!”

“I was hungry!” Jamie huffed. “Can’t play a game of Freedom Fighters without some grub!”

Fareeha sighed and pulled Jamie along by his shirt collar. “Like I said, Mom! Like they’re not even here!”

Ana rose an eyebrow at the scene but smiled to herself as she shook her head.

“Well, that sure was a lot of ruckus!” Reinhardt laughed as he walked into the house.

Ana sighed. “I’m going to miss this when Fareeha goes off to college…she’s been sending in applications…”

Reinhardt hugged her from behind. “I know, My Love. But Fareeha will be able to have her independence and see the world! That sounds exciting, ja?”

Ana chuckled. “You are right, of course.” She leaned into Reinhardt’s huge form. “So. What would you like for dinner? I sure hope you’re more of an adventurous eater than Jack.”

Reinhardt grinned. “Whatever you wish to cook is fine with me! I love your cooking no matter what it is!”

Ana rolled her eyes. “You flatter me. At the very least, I managed to get Jack to enjoy lamb, so perhaps I shall make that tonight.”

Reinhardt kissed her cheek. “Sounds lovely, just like the chef.”

“Okay, flattery will get you nowhere with me.” She teased and freed herself from Reinhardt’s bone-crushing embrace. “Now shoo, I must cook in peace.”

“Whatever you say, my dearest.” Reinhardt sat down on the couch in front of the TV. “ _Ich liebe dich!”_

Ana smiled to herself. _I love you, too._

Upstairs, Jamie and Hana were going at it at a game of Freedom Fighters, a new MOBA that was just released a week ago. Lucio was playing as well, but he was just playing the support role to Hana’s tank role, so she was practically unkillable. Jamie was on Hana and Lucio’s team playing the defense role and was having a blast; and Jamie finally figured that if he couldn’t beat the best, he might as well join her. Victory tasted so much sweeter than constantly losing.

Fareeha was sitting next to Jesse on her bed as they laughed at the scene before him.

“Jamie, you need to get better at aimin’.” Jesse leaned back on the bed. “Barely gettin’ anything done with you blindly shootin’ those rockets and bombs.”

“When ya got a rocket launcher and grenades, who needs ta aim?!” Jamie hollered. “Got ya!” He threw a grenade at an enemy player and got a kill.

Hana laughed. “You’re getting better at this!” She already had her ultimate up, so she was getting ready for a deadly combo. “Ready, Lucio?”

“Yeah!” Lucio used his character to power up Hana’s, and she flew towards the enemy base.

One massive explosion later, she got a quadruple kill that allowed her team to siege the enemy’s base and win the game.

“That was awesome, mate!” Jamie cheered.

Lucio patted him on the back. “Wouldn’t have happened if you hadn’t set up the play! Those bomb traps you placed helped keep them together for Hana to kill them!”

Fareeha shook her head. “I don’t understand why you can’t play this game at your own homes…”

“But it’s so much more fun playing it surrounded by friends!” Hana huffed and blew a bubble of gum.

“I second that.” Lucio was setting up another game. “You two are free to join in! It’s a five-man and we could use two others who aren’t newbies.”

Jesse rolled his eyes. “The game’s only been out for a week! Not everyone has time to play this game all day like you three.”

Fareeha chuckled and leaned against Jesse’s shoulder. “I think I’ll pass. It’s more entertaining just watching you three yell at your screens as if the people on the other team can hear you.”

“Excuse me, but there’s something called voice chat.” Hana smiled. “I could just turn on the match voice chat, but I’m not toxic.”

Jamie grumbled. “So you say, and yet you just love gloating in my face when you beat me.”

Hana laughed. “Because you help me up my win streak!”

Jesse shook his head. It was nice watching everyone getting along and having fun. Fareeha nudged his shoulder.

“So how’re you and Hanzo doing?”

Jesse chuckled. “Doin’ just fine. I think we got a lot of chemistry—“

“Oh god, gross!” Hana cringed. “No details, I beg of you!”

Jesse scowled, his ears reddening. “We haven’t done nothing like that! …Yet.”

Fareeha sighed. “Aren’t we all adults here?”

“I mean, technically…but Jamie and Jesse are the only ones who can legally drink.” Lucio casually stated as his eyes were focused on his laptop screen.

“Why isn’t Hanzo here, anyway? I wanna meet him.” Hana pouted.

Jamie rolled his eyes. “Ain’t he like…thirty? Didn’t think Jesse would like foxy grandpas.”

Jesse choked on his saliva and the others laughed. “He’s only eight years older than me! And he’s twenty-nine!”

“Because that makes a hell of a difference.” Jamie cheered as he got a triple kill.

Jesse crossed his arms. “Well, regardless, he and Genji have been pretty busy recently, what with their family’s business empire basically goin’ up in smoke.”

Fareeha hummed. “Still can’t believe you managed to do all that.”

“Yeah man, you’re like…a legend.” Lucio shouted as the screen.

Jesse shook his head. “All the credit goes to Sombra. Without her, I reckon they would still be doin’ illegal business and Hanzo and Genji would still be sufferin’.”

“You shoulda invited her over!” Hana screeched when the enemy ambushed her and she died.

“Believe she’s home by herself on her computer as usual…She’s not interested in this sorta thing.” He chuckled. “If anythin’, she’d probably get y’all banned for hacking the game to give y’all aim bots.”

Hana’s eyebrow twitched. “Nevermind, she can stay at home.”

Jesse and Fareeha laughed as they continued to watch the mayhem in front of them.

.

.

.

Genji was lying on his bed, his face buried in his pillow. He hadn’t left his room besides to eat and go to the bathroom for the past few weeks. He still recalled that painful decision he had to make four months ago…and now it was finally beginning to hit him just how lonely he was.

_“Zenyatta…” Genji kissed his boyfriend fondly on the lips. “I…I’ve thought about what you asked me. And I have an answer.”_

_Zenyatta kissed him back. “And…?”_

_Genji stopped kissing him and smiled sadly. “I…can’t go with you.”_

_He watched as Zenyatta’s eyes widened. “My family did a horrible thing, but at the very least, Hanzo and I are on good terms again. I can’t just leave him to pick the pieces up by himself. What kind of brother would I be if I were to do that?”_

_Zenyatta brought his hand up to caress Genji’s cheek. “You are a kind, caring person, Genji. I suppose that is why I have fallen for you.”_

_Genji leaned into the touch. “…Stay here with me.”_

_Zenyatta stiffened. “…What?”_

_Genji looked him in the eyes. “You asked me to go with you to Nepal…now I am asking you to stay with me in LA. You can stay here…with us. With me.”_

_“I’m sorry, Genji…I still have to complete my training in Nepal.” Zenyatta kissed Genji on the forehead. “I’m leaving on the next flight to Nepal tomorrow. But I promise that once I am done with my training, I will visit you again.”_

_Tears began to flow from Genji’s face before he even realized it._

_Zenyatta smiled and used his thumb to wipe them away. “Please don’t cry…our time apart will not be permanent. We_ will _see each other again.”_

_They lied together in bed for the rest of the evening, cuddling and kissing each other; neither of them wished to let the other go._

Just thinking about that night brought tears to his eyes.

A knock at his door.

“Genji. I made some tonkatsu for you…it’s sitting at the table.”

Genji sighed and forced himself up. He walked down the stairs to find that his brother was already sitting there, eating his own tonkatsu. Genji sat across from him and picked up his chopsticks, but didn’t make a move to eat anything.

Hanzo eyed him. “…Are you not feeling well? Should I take you to the hospital?”

Genji shook his head. “Brother…can I talk to you about something?”

Hanzo looked at Genji expectantly. “What is it?”

Genji sat down next to his brother. “…Zenyatta…” He sighed. “You know he went back to Nepal four months ago, right?”

Hanzo rolled his eyes. “Yes, and I also remember it took me thirty minutes for me to pry you off of him so he didn’t miss his flight. And another thirty minutes to drag you out of the airport.”

“Well…before he left, he asked me to go with him to Nepal.” Genji bit his lip.

Hanzo’s eyes widened and he put down his chopsticks. “That was…rather forward of him. Did he want you to move in with him at that monastery?”

Genji nodded. “Obviously, I told him I couldn’t go with him…but I quickly realize that every day without him here is painful for me. We try to talk as much as we can, but I guess his training intensified so it’s been happening less and less.”

“…So why didn’t you go with him?” Hanzo couldn’t help but ask.

Genji ran a hand through his hair. “I didn’t want to leave you here…it wouldn’t be fair for me to run off with Zen while leaving you to take care of the mess Father left behind.”

Hanzo sighed. “Genji…you are an adult. Sure, choosing to stay here with me was thoughtful and I both love and appreciate your kind gesture. But don’t sacrifice your own happiness because of me. You need to be a little selfish every now and then, Brother.”

Genji kept silent for a moment. “Either way, it’s too late now. I don’t regret staying behind with you; you are my family and can never be replaced. But that doesn’t change the fact that I miss him a lot.”

Hanzo put his hand on Genji’s shoulder. “…I know you do. But you’ve seen what living in the past can do to a person.” He bit his lip. “If you two are meant for each other, then your paths will cross again. Don’t dwell on your past decisions…don’t turn into me.”

“Brother…” Genji got up from his seat and hugged Hanzo. “You’ve been getting better, and I never stopped loving you, even after all that.”

Hanzo smiled. “Now that it is just us, we have to stick together. Help atone for Father’s sins.”

Genji sat back down and picked up his chopsticks, this time picking up a piece of pork. “Thank you, Hanzo.” He couldn’t give up hope on Zenyatta. Not yet.

They casually ate in silence, but Genji chose to break it once more. “Has Father’s trial date been set?”

Hanzo put some rice in his mouth. “His defense attorney is attempting to strike a deal with the prosecution. There is far too much evidence for him to get off scot-free.” He sighed. “If we’re lucky, we can avoid a trial altogether, skipping testimony and he pleads guilty in exchange for a life sentence. If not, he goes to trial…and when he loses, he could face the death penalty for the murder of Gerard Lacroix, as well as two consecutive life sentences for the extortion and blackmail charges. And even if he is convicted, he will most likely die on death row before he is executed.”

Genji bit his lip. “Is it…wrong of me to not feeling anything about this? I don’t feel sad, or happy…but regardless of how he treated us, he was still our Father.”

“He treated me like a possession and treated you like trash to be thrown away. We don’t owe him anything, and we most certainly don’t have to feel a thing towards the man.” Hanzo scoffed. “I stopped thinking of him as my father the moment we found out about all the pain he has caused.”

“Yeah…you’re right.” Genji smiled and finished up his meal.

Hanzo’s head perked up. “Ah…I almost forgot.” He stood up and rushed upstairs. Genji looked on in confusion as he heard a door slam from upstairs and Hanzo walking back towards him with a giant paper bag. “I got this for you quite a while ago, but couldn’t find the right time to give it to you…we were not on very good speaking terms at the time.”

Genji’s curiosity piqued as he reached into the bag, and he positively _beamed_ when he saw the Winnie the Pooh Tsum-Tsum staring at him. He held onto the plush tightly and hugged it. “How did you buy this without me knowing?! Oh my god…”

Hanzo smiled at the sight before him. “Jesse took me to Disneyland.”

Genji paused and tried to keep himself from laughing. “I’m sorry, but…I imagine you stuck out like a sore thumb at Disneyland.”

Hanzo blushed in embarrassment. “Believe me, it was an interesting experience. It was only Downtown Disney, but I still have never experienced anything like that.”

Genji snuggled up with the plush. “Thank you, Brother. I love it.”

“I’m glad.” Hanzo took the opportunity to clear off the table and wash the dishes.

Genji fidgeted in his seat. “Brother…I know we are no longer children, but…I would like to play a game of Monopoly with you, just like how we used to.”

Hanzo stopped cleaning up and stared at his brother. “…Monopoly.”

“I would like to think that I have gotten better.” Genji grinned.

Hanzo thought about it for a moment, and smirked. “You never had very smart spending habits, Genji. Prepare to be defeated.”

Genji took up the challenge and ran to the living room to get the board ready, his Tsum-Tsum in his arms the entire time.

.

.

.

The game lasted well over three hours, and as expected, Genji was absolutely demolished by Hanzo. But it was all in good fun, and they both laughed and reminisced on their childhoods while playing.

It was late at night, and Genji was going through his facebook while still snuggling with his Tsum-Tsum. Hanzo was in his room reading, just as he always did in order to try and fall asleep.

Genji received a text message, and his heart soared when he saw who it was.

[Zenyatta]: Guess who?

[Genji]: You dork, your name shows up on your message.

[Zenyatta]: I’m sorry I haven’t been texting you lately. But I would like to think that I have made excellent progress in my training.

Genji smiled to himself.

[Genji]: It’s alright. I wish I could kiss you to congratulate you on your progress.

[Zenyatta]: That would only serve to distract me. Although I would not mind that kind of distraction.

[Genji]: So what are you doing now? Unless you’re texting during training lol.

[Zenyatta]: I am…just wandering around, I suppose. Taking in some much needed fresh air.

[Genji]: Finding the perfect place to meditate?

[Zenyatta]: I believe I have already found it. Plenty of flowers…huge trees…nice long driveway that’s surrounded by a tall gate. Very pretty.

Genji read through the message slowly and his breath hitched. No. No way. He jumped from the couch and bolted out the front door as fast as his legs could take him. At the end of his driveway at the other side of the gate…

Zenyatta.

Genji was left speechless. Zenyatta held up a peace sign. “I believe the term is…what is up…?”

Genji shook his head rapidly, believing that he was dreaming of this moment. He opened the gate. “Zen…Are you…?”

Zenyatta chuckled. “Yes, it’s me.”

Genji leapt at Zenyatta, nearly knocking them both over in the process. They put their arms around each other. “I missed you so much…w-why are you here? I thought you were still training.”

“I convinced my brother to speed up my training process…it’s the reason why I haven’t texted you recently.” Zenyatta explained. “He also gave me his blessing to stay here with you.”

Genji felt like he could faint at any moment. Zenyatta was here. He was here with him, in his arms. He was here to _stay_. Genji wasted no time kissing Zenyatta with a little more force than he intended, but it sent the message across loud and clear. Zenyatta reciprocated. They were both so caught up in the moment that they forgot to breathe, and they both broke apart from each other to get some air. They smiled at each other and laughed.

“I’m going to convince Hanzo to let you stay at our place. We have more than enough room, and there’s no way he can no to those puppy dog eyes of yours.” Genji took Zenyatta’s hand in his own and guided him towards his home.

“I suppose I will have to get that face ready, then.” Zenyatta squeezed Genji’s hand.

This was probably the best moment of Genji’s life.

.

.

.

Jack collapsed on Gabriel’s couch from exhaustion. After speaking with his mother earlier in the day, he had to work off the extra adrenaline he was feeling and went for a jog. He ate out at a fancy French restaurant with Gabriel for dinner, a place that even Gabriel’s friend Amélie approved of as food reminiscent of her home country. He was stuffed and still couldn’t come to terms with the fact that he not only ate snails, he actually _enjoyed_ it. It was such a culture shock for him, if he were to be completely honest.

“Tired, _Cariño_?” Gabriel walked into the living room and prompted Jack to sit up. Jack obliged, and once Gabriel sat down next to him, Jack rested his head on Gabriel’s lap.

“Mn…” Jack sighed. “I feel like age is beginning to catch up to me.”

Gabriel began stroking his boyfriend’s hair. “I thought the white hair would have been your first clue.”

Jack scowled up at him. “I’ll have you know that my hair began turning white almost a decade ago. Besides, you have some gray strands of hair both on your head and your mustache and beard, yourself.”

“Yeah yeah…” Gabriel rolled his eyes. “You’re lucky I find that incredibly attractive about you.”

Jack blushed, causing Gabriel to smirk. He leaned down and kissed Jack tenderly. “ _Mi Luna_ …”

Jack reached up and caressed Gabriel’s cheek. “Wish I had an endearing nickname for you…don’t know much of any other language except English, I’m afraid.”

Gabriel chuckled. “Spanish is the language of love, _Mi Amor_. You can’t beat the nicknames I give you and you know it.”

Jack began to think, and then he started to laugh. “How about I call you my Teddy Bear?”

Gabriel glared at him. “Now I know you’re making fun of me.”

“How much are you willing to risk with that assumption?” Jack couldn’t stop chuckling under his breath.

“Call me that anywhere but the privacy of this home and I will kick your ass.” Gabriel scowled.

Jack managed to compose himself. “I’m kidding. I wouldn’t be caught dead calling you something like that.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help but let out a chuckle as well. “I don’t need any nicknames. You’re all I need.”

They shared another kiss.

“…Jack…I’ve been meaning to ask you something for a while now.”

Jack looked up at Gabriel.

Gabriel fidgeted. “Angela told me that I’ve been making excellent progress with my therapy…I guess I have you to thank for being there with me every step of the way.”

Jack smiled. “I’m glad that the therapy is working.”

“Yeah…me too.” Gabriel swallowed. “I…I want you to move in. Here. With me.”

Jack jolted up so fast Gabriel thought he would get vertigo. “…You’re serious.”

“I have never been more serious.” Gabriel cupped Jack’s cheeks with his hands. “You mean the world to me, _Cariño_. There’s plenty of room for you here, and we can sleep in the same bed without having to go to a hotel.”

Those words all but _purred_ into Jack’s ears. “In that case…how could I refuse?”

Jack smiled and Gabriel wasted no time in kissing him. The moment was sweet and chaste.

“I will have to get my things from Ana’s…I don’t think there’s anything worth sending over from Indiana, but I’ll have to talk to a realtor about selling that house I lived in before.” Jack held Gabriel’s hands in his own. “I’m here to stay. For real.”

Gabriel smiled and leaned into Jack. “ _Te amo_.”

Jack kissed Gabriel’s forehead. “I love you, too.”

“Ew, gross. Old men kissing each other.”

They both turned their heads to find Sombra walking past the couch they were on, holding a bottle of water and a bowl of chips.

“Sombra, isn’t it a bit late for you to be eating? You should be asleep.” Gabriel let out an exasperated sigh.

Sombra smirked. “And miss walking in on you two sucking face? Nah, I’m good.”

Gabriel scowled. “Well, you better get used to it. Jack agreed to move in…he’s staying with us from here on out.”

Sombra’s eyes widened and looked at Jack, who awkwardly waved back at her.

“Hah…took you long enough, Papa.” Sombra chuckled. “Welcome to the family, Jack.”

Jack scratched the back of his neck. “T-Thanks…” He was unused to this.

“Jesse still at Ana’s?” Gabriel asked, to which Sombra nodded.

“Last I checked, they’ve been playing some video game since this afternoon.”

Gabriel sighed. “I’ll tell him the news in the morning then, but…right now I am tired and would like to sleep.” He smiled sensually at Jack. “Care to join me, _Mi Luna_?”

“Ugh, you two are so disgusting!” Sombra hurried up the stairs to her room. “If you two decide to fuck each other, don’t blame me for turning my music up at max volume!”

“Hey, language, young lady!” Gabriel yelled. Jack couldn’t help but laugh at the situation.

“Well…was she so wrong?”

Gabriel faltered and looked back at Jack, who immediately kissed him.

Gabriel smirked and pulled Jack up from the couch. “I hope you like it rough.”

Jack brought his mouth up to Gabriel’s ear. “I wouldn’t mind you breaking me…”

All self-control went out the window as Gabriel pulled Jack up the stairs and to his room. Needless to say, Sombra kept the volume up well into the late hours of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter left! I've gotten so attached to this story that it's almost sad to see it end ;-;  
> Maybe I'll draw some stuff for this AU haha. The epilogue will hopefully wrap things up nicely, so look forward to it~!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old soldiers never die. And they don't fade away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _"'Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight, till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight...and there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be...than here in my room, dreaming about you and me..."_  
>  _Dreaming of You_ by Selena

**—One Year Later—**

“Oh, my sweet baby boy!” Emma practically lunged at Jack the moment she saw him on the other side of her door. “I missed you so much…and you’re grounded for worrying  me for so long!”

Jack groaned as he reciprocated the hug that his mother was giving him. “Ma, I am an adult. You can’t just _ground_ me.”

Emma put her hands on her hips. “Oh yes I can, young man! I have twenty years to make up for, and let me tell ya that I can easily ground my own son regardless of how old you are!”

Jack heard snickering from behind him and shot Gabriel a death glare. “You should listen to your mother, _Cariño_. She’s serious about this.”

Emma practically beamed. “Oh my…is this the elusive boyfriend I’ve heard so much about?” She shoved past Jack and inspected Gabriel from top to bottom. “I hope you’ve been taking care of my son? He can be such a handful sometimes.”

Gabriel chuckled. “He sure can be, but I somehow manage.”

“Gabe I swear to god—“

“Hush, Jack! I’m talking to Gabriel right now.” Emma had a wide smile on her face. “You’re so muscular…wow, my son sure is a lucky boy!”

Jack stared in horror. “Ma!”

Gabriel couldn’t stop the blush creeping up on his face. “Um, ma’am, these are my two kids, Jesse and Sombra.” He really wanted the subject to be off him.

Once Emma noticed the two standing just behind Gabriel, Jesse tipped his hat to her and Sombra did an awkward hand wave. Emma practically shot over the moon with joy.

“I have grandchildren!” She pulled them both into a tight squeeze, causing Sombra to almost choke from the lack of oxygen. Jesse fared much better, practically used to hugs of this caliber already; courtesy of Lena, of course.

“Howdy, ma’am.” Jesse gasped out with a smile. “Uh…I hope ya don’t mind that I brought my boyfriend to your fine establishment.”

Hanzo was awkwardly standing away from the family reunion, staring at Jesse in horror as all the attention was suddenly thrust upon him.

Emma let go of Jesse and Sombra and moved towards Hanzo. She gave him a critical eye. “And you’re treating my grandson well, I hope?”

Hanzo was left speechless and didn’t know how to respond. Jesse chuckled. “Yeah, he does just fine. Kinda keeps me from doin’ stupid shit, so I appreciate it.”

Emma’s glare softened and she gave Hanzo a firm hug as well. “Welcome to the family then. What’s your name?”

Hanzo’s body stiffened from the embrace, still not entirely used to physical contact that wasn’t coming from Jesse or Genji. “H-Hanzo Shimada…it’s an honor to meet you.”

Emma giggled. “Oh my, such a sophisticated young man. I like him already.”

Emma stepped aside so the rest of the entourage could enter her home. It was just as Jack remembered it; nice and cozy, a very large kitchen to accommodate his mother’s passion for cooking, and looking just outside the window from the dining room, he could see the barn and vegetable fields. It was as if time stood still, and Jack had to hold back a few tears that were beginning to form.

“I’ve been tending to the fields, with some extra help from our neighbors. You remember the Calhouns’, don’t you Jack?”

Jack’s interest piqued. “They’re still living down the road?”

Emma nodded. “Their three sons come by to help this old woman pick her vegetables. In return, I always have a hot meal waiting for them after a long day’s work.”

Emma maneuvered around the kitchen in a quick pace that wasn’t like that of an elderly woman. “I have a pot roast in the oven with some homegrown potatoes, carrots, and corn on the cob. For dessert, I made a lemon meringue pie last night.” She smiled. “Thank you so much for visiting me for the Fourth of July, Jack.”

Jack hugged his mother. “I just wish I could have visited you sooner. Kinda had to find a job first, since I moved down to LA.”

Gabriel looked around the kitchen. “I don’t mind helping in the kitchen, ma’am.”

Emma’s eyes darted towards Gabriel. “A kindred spirit! You found yourself a fine man, Jack!” And with that, Emma dragged Gabriel away from the rest of them. “Kids, there’s some apple cider and soda in the fridge, so help yourself! And Jack…” She smiled sadly in her son’s direction. “Your father is buried underneath the giant oak tree outside. I’m sure he would love to hear how you’ve been.”

Jack’s eyes widened at the thought that his mother had his father buried on her property. Maybe that was his wish; his father loved the farm and his wife above anything else. Jack put on his shoes and left the house.

Jesse, Sombra, and Hanzo sat down at the dining table, watching in amusement as Emma took full custody of Gabriel and ordered him to cut some fruit and check on the pot roast.

“So what do you children do?” Emma asked as she was juicing some lemons. “You three look too old for high school. College, perhaps?”

Sombra nodded. “I’m attending UCLA and majoring in computer science…although I already know all the stuff I’m being taught.” She rolled her eyes. “I hope to get into Caltech once I graduate.”

Emma’s mouth went slightly agape. “Well aren’t you a smart child!”

Gabriel grimaced. “Maybe too smart for her own good, if all of the hacking incidents are anything to go by.”

That’s when a light bulb went off in Emma’s head. “Oh my, I thought you three looked familiar! I saw the Shimada Scandal coverage on the news!”

Hanzo looked away at the mention of that awful period in his life. But everything was alright now; Genji had fully recovered, his boyfriend Zenyatta was now living with them and they were even looking at apartments in the area to move in together. The trial for their father was at the beginning of the year, and thankfully he took the plea deal so Hanzo and Genji didn’t have to testify. Tetsuya Shimada received a life sentence and all of his money went towards all of the families he had ruined. The most of which went to Amélie Lacroix, whose husband was killed. Hanzo and Genji’s mother was found to be an accessory to the extortion charges, but was found to have had no knowledge of the assassination of Gerard Lacroix. She was sentenced to ten years with the possibility of parole once she completes seven of those years. It took a while, but Hanzo and Genji’s lives were finally beginning to recover to the way it once was; they were a real family again.

“Had to do what I had to do, Ma’am.” Jesse placed a comforting arm around Hanzo’s waist. “Couldn’t let my best friend and the love o’ my life suffer like that anymore.”

“Oh my god, Jesse.” Hanzo covered his face in embarrassment, to which Jesse chuckled. “Ain’t wrong, Darlin’.”

Emma looked absolutely smitten. “You two remind me so much of my late husband and I…” That brought Emma’s gaze back to the door. “I should go check on Jack. He’s been out there quite a while.”

As Emma left the house, Gabriel yelled at the remaining three _children_ to help him get dinner ready. Hanzo grumbled something about not having been a child for a good decade, but was respectful nonetheless and assisted with making a fresh garden salad with lettuce and tomatoes freshly picked. Jesse was watching the vegetables on the stove and stirred occasionally, and Sombra made it her duty to set the table, which Jesse argued that that was the easiest job. Sombra merely stuck her tongue out at her cousin all while smirking deviously. Hanzo, after having heard enough and decided that the yelling was irritating, grabbed Jesse by the ear and sent Sombra the most threatening death glare, both actions of which effectively silenced the both of them. Gabriel went right to washing the dishes, silently thanking God in heaven for gracing his family with one other person who could keep his kids from burning down the house if given the chance.

.

.

.

Jack stood silently in front of the marked tombstone that was positioned right under a large oak tree and surrounded by yellow roses. Yellow roses were always his dad’s favorite flower, and it looked like that hadn’t changed. Jack’s mouth creased into a slight smile as he bent down and slowly ran his hand over his father’s name.

“Hey, Pa. It…It’s your son, Jack.” Jack couldn’t help but let out a soft chuckle; probably a defense mechanism so he wouldn’t immediately start crying. “I don’t even know where to start, you missed so much. _I_ missed so much.” He sighed. “I’m sorry for not calling or even giving _some_ hint that I was alive all this time. I couldn’t live with the guilt of being the only one to survive that explosion. I thought it was best if the world thought I had died too, but…recent events have taught me that I was wrong.” A few tears made their way down his cheeks. “My friend, Ana, she…she saved my life. I owe my entire life to her; she changed me for the better, and forced me to get back on path, which I am grateful for.” He still remembered when Ana visited him in the hospital. BOTH times he ended up in the hospital. “And without her meddling—“ He smiled. “I also wouldn’t have met Gabe. I’m sure you would have loved him, Pa. I’ve never loved anyone more than him. His full name is Gabriel Reyes; Latino background…very muscular…soft curls of hair on the top of his head with the sides shaved…a former Marine just like yourself. Oh, and he’s named after one of the archangels in Heaven, that’s definitely a plus for you, isn’t it?” He let out a hardy laugh. “…I miss you. I know I don’t have a right to, since it was my fault I never came home, but…damn, I wish I could have seen you one last time before…” He choked on his words as he let out a sob, and after that he found that he could no longer form a coherent sentence. He just fell to his knees in front of his father’s grave and _sobbed_ , harder than he had ever done in years.

A soft, frail hand landed on his shoulder, breaking Jack out of his sorrow.

“My dear Jackie…your father never went a day go by without mentioning you.” His mother smiled down at him; like an angel, Jack thought. “…I was with him in his final moments. You know what he said to me?” When Jack shook his head, Emma continued. “Your father told me, ‘ _Emma, I know he’s still alive. There’s no way that daredevil we call our son would have let himself die like that. If he ever comes back home, please tell him that I love him, and will always love him. Tell him that.’_ ” Emma let out a breath and Jack kept his in. He started to feel a little lightheaded. “Your father never gave up hope on you, Jackie. And…and the fact that you did eventually come home…” His mother dropped down to her knees and held her son tight. “His dream came true, and he can now rest peacefully.”

Jack reciprocated the hug as they both began to let out tears. “I’m glad…”

Emma kissed Jack on the forehead “Let’s go back inside, huh? Your boyfriend is helping me cook and it smells delicious. We’ll say a prayer for your father before we eat.”

Jack helped his mother stand up and nodded. “…I’m happy to be home, Ma.”

“Me too, Jack.” Emma gave one last glance at her husband’s grave and smiled.

.

.

.

When Jack and Emma walked back into the house, it was like a scene straight from a sitcom. The roast was sitting on the table, as were the veggies and salad. The scene around the food, however, was certainly a sight to behold. Jesse and Sombra were arguing spewing Spanish insults at each other on who knows what (Gabriel of course knew of the _what_ but Jack had no idea), and Hanzo—God bless his soul—brought it upon himself to sit in between them, all while silently sipping some tea from a cup. His expression suggested that he was in a forced state of meditation, but the slight eyebrow twitch told Jack that the poor man was a few seconds away from committing the bloodiest murder in Indiana history. One glance at Gabriel and there was no amount of zen to be found on the man’s face. He WAS going to commit murder any second now.

Emma tapped her shoe on the wooden floor twice, causing everyone to go silent. “Mother knows best, darlings, and I suggest that you all behave yourselves.” She smiled. “Or there will be no dessert for you tonight.”

Oh, how Jack did not miss the utter silent terror when his mother was hiding her frustration. He experienced many of these moments first-hand, and as if a switch went off in his head, he hastily sat down next to Gabriel.

Jesse and Sombra sat up at full attention, not even doing so much as throwing a quick glance at each other. Hanzo looked relieved that he could finally relax his body, and Gabriel looked about ready to take a long nap.

“Now, if we may all join hands and I will say prayer.” Jack and Gabriel knew how prayer worked; they had both grown up in religious households, although Jack grew up Christian and Gabriel Catholic. Jesse and Sombra weren’t religious at all and had no idea what to do aside from the hand holding, so they just awkwardly darted their eyes to the adults and followed their example; Jesse, however, kept his eyes open. Hanzo, while he was a religious person as well, had little to no knowledge of western religious customs; he had grown up Buddhist, which was very different. But he came across to everyone else as knowing what to do and so joined his hands and closed his eyes at just about the same pace as Jack and Gabriel.

Once prayers were said, they dug into their meals, and it was music to Emma’s ears hearing nothing but the sounds of chewing and swallowing from both sides of the table. Jack had missed his mother’s cooking so much, and even accidentally let out a moan at how delicious it was, much to his embarrassment and everyone else’s amusement.

Emma had graciously let them stay at her house for the entire week, and as the sun set past the horizon, it was about time they all hit the hay. Jack and Gabriel were given the guest room, Hanzo got the couch in the family room (which Jesse admitted was the most comfy couch he had ever lounged on), and Jesse and Sombra volunteered to sleep on the floor, provided they had a lot of pillows and blankets.

Well, technically Jesse was sleeping on the floor, but he chose to be on the couch with Hanzo lounging on top of him.

“You two are absolutely sickening.” Sombra rolled her eyes as she was rapidly scrolling through multiple internet tabs.

Jesse threw a pillow at her head in retaliation. Hanzo sighed as he checked his phone. “I honestly have no idea how you two can continue to argue like this. How have you not lost your voices by now.”

“Darlin’, we’ve fought so much over the years that it’s basically the foundation of our relationship.” Jesse stroked Hanzo’s loose hair. “I know she loves me deep down in that black hole she calls a heart.”

“Aww, I love you too, _mi hermano_.” Sombra quickly grew bored and put her computer away. “If you two try to do any sort of X-rated shit, you will find yourselves waking up in the middle of the Sahara with your memories wiped. I’m going to get some sleep. _Buenos noches_.” She didn’t even wait for a response before turning herself over and curling up to sleep, her sleeping mask firmly in position.

Hanzo chuckled softly at his phone, which caught Jesse’s attention. “Whatcha lookin’ at, Sugar Pie?”

Hanzo blushed slightly at the nickname. “I was just talking to Genji. Apparently Zenyatta is really well-versed in the art of turning away salesmen and Jehovah’s Witnesses.”

“Really now? Damn, I should ask him for some advice in that field.” Jesse yawned. “Tell Genji I said ‘hey’.”

“Why don’t you tell him yourself.” Hanzo then pressed the call button, which was almost instantly picked up.

“Hanzo! Jesse!” Genji yelled through the phone, which was on speaker. Jesse damn near jumped out of his skin.

“ _Be silent, Brother. Have you forgotten how late it is over here?_ ” Hanzo scolded in Japanese, which Genji responded with a few apologies.

“Miss you both already.” Genji tried really hard to keep his voice down. Emphasis on ‘tried’.

Jesse scoffed. “Ya didn’t even hug me as I boarded the plane. Some love that is.”

He could practically picture Genji feigning hurt. “Excuse me but I was too beside myself. I can’t even function with you around, you know that! Zenyatta had to drag me out of my bed this morning because Hanzo wasn’t here to do it himself!”

Hanzo groaned. “For your birthday, I am getting you an alarm clock.”

“Hah hah, your humor is as fresh as ever.” Genji stated sarcastically. “So how you guys doing over there?”

Hanzo and Jesse looked at each other and shrugged. “It’s actually really nice, which got me surprised.” Jesse yawned once more. “Apparently Jack used to live on a huge ass farm, and his mom is as sweet as peach tea.”

Genji chuckled. “Glad to hear it. And I’m sure she loves Hanzo? Adults can’t resist his charms.”

Hanzo scowled. “Without my presence, there would have been a war in the kitchen between Jesse and his cousin. I would like to think that many crises have been averted.”

“Not gonna lie, you pullin’ my ear like that got me really hot n’ bothered.” Jesse winked. “Wouldn’t mind ya doin’ that again.”

Genji broke out in a fit of laughter, and Hanzo’s face went about twenty shades redder.

“Oh my god you guys.” Genji couldn’t recover from his laughing fit and dropped his phone. Someone else picked it up.

“Greetings.”

“That you, Zenny?” Jesse grinned.

“Yes.” Zenyatta stated. Jesse probably would never get used to how deep the guy’s voice was. “And I am pleased to say that the house has been spotless since you’ve left.”

Hanzo let out a sigh of relief. “Please do not let Genji throw wild parties. Just because I am now responsible for watching over him does not mean I won’t ground him for the rest of the year if he decides to cause a scene.”

Zenyatta chuckled. “Duly noted. I am not the party-type, so I will gladly back you up on that.”

Upon watching Jesse yawn a few more times, Hanzo decided it was a good time to sleep. “Tell Genji to get some rest; he could use it. I will call him in the morning.”

Genji’s voice suddenly appeared on the other end. “I better not receive your call at six in the morning!”

Jesse chuckled sleepily. “You just put a nail in your own coffin, because now he will surely do it.”

They said their goodbyes with Genji groaning in the background before Hanzo hung up the phone. He then sent Jesse a rather seductive smirk. “I did not take you for the type to enjoy getting your ear pulled. Now I shall have to find a new way to discipline you.”

Jesse whistled. “Boy howdy, can’t wait to experience that.”

They were in the middle of a passionate goodnight make-out session when Sombra chucked two pillows at the both of them.

.

.

.

“You sure you don’t want to join me in the shower? Helps save time.” Jack asked as nonchalantly as he could, which earned him an amused eye roll from Gabriel.

“Not in your mother’s house, _Mi Luna_.” Gabriel shooed him into the bathroom, which Jack chuckled at before obliging. Gabriel lied back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Being in Jack’s childhood home, with Jack’s mother and homemade food made him really miss his own parents and wondering what his parents were doing. He made sure to call and write them at least once a month, but neither of those things compared to seeing them in person. Would his parents like Jack? He did recall them hoping that he married a nice Latino woman, and were heartbroken over what happened with Sombra’s mother. They were pretty accepting of his sexuality, and if anything they would probably be more peeved at the fact that he was with a white man. But he was sure that they would love him. Maybe a little less upon knowing that Jack’s spice tolerance was almost non-existent, but that was only one misstep out of countless good things. Perhaps for Christmas, they could all visit his parents in Mexico.

Gabriel was so lucky to have Jack in his life. How had he managed to find such an amazing man out of the shitstorm he’s had to endure? He had always tried to look on the bright side of things; he had gotten Sombra and Jesse out of two dark moments in his life, and he most likely would have never gotten to know Jack if it weren’t for Ana’s meddling in Jack’s life as well as his own issues that stemmed from his days in the military.

He was so lost in his own thoughts that he failed to hear Jack stepping out of the bathroom with damp hair, a plain white t-shirt, and loose-fitting pajama pants.

“What are you thinking about?” Jack asked as he crawled into bed next to Gabriel.

Gabriel eyed his boyfriend with a smile. “Just thinking about how lucky a man I am.” He pulled Jack close and kissed him gently.

Jack chuckled. “I’m just glad you and my mom got along. She seemed really happy today.”

“I’m sure any mother would be happy after seeing their son for the first time in years.” Gabriel rested his cheek in Jack’s hair. “………….I’ve dreamed about moments like these, but not in a million years did I think it would be with someone as wonderful as you.”

“Okay, I think you’ve watched too many Spanish soaps.” Jack rolled his eyes but gave Gabriel a deep kiss. “But the feeling is mutual.”

Gabriel grinned and held Jack tight. “I hope you don’t mind that I’ll be holding onto you until we wake up tomorrow. And even then I make no promises.”

Jack let out a long, content sigh. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Gabe looked at Jack, and he instantly got lost in those soft blue eyes. “…Hey Jack?”

“Yeah, Gabe?”

……

“I love you.”

A soft kiss. A smile. A happy end.

“I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this, Sanctuary is now finished! I just want to thank everyone who has read it from start to finish, and I ALSO WANT TO APOLOGIZE 100X FOR THIS BEING SO LATE. School had gotten so hectic for me over the last month, and I've had no time or motivation to write. But now that finals week is approaching, things are starting to die down!  
> I have another ongoing fic titled "A Cry For Help" which is mainly McHanzo, and I am also participating in the Reaper76 Big Bang on Tumblr so expect a long Reaper76 oneshot in the near future! I am also planning on writing a multi-chapter fic for that oneshot afterwards, since I have so many ideas for it. So once again, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH, and I hope you enjoyed reading my first OW fanfic!!
> 
> **EDIT:** LOOK AT THIS [GORGEOUS ART](https://twitter.com/hinatehajime/status/860460364265398273) BY [@hinatehajime](https://twitter.com/hinatehajime) OF THE GENYATTA KISS FROM CH.10!


End file.
